Le passé déterré
by Sladana
Summary: Harry a une marraine, ressurgie du passé. Elle croit encore au retour de Sirius. Drago suit Severus sur la voie qu'il a choisi. En Angleterre l'ordre s'organise tant bien que mal mais les forces de Voldemort sont puissantes.
1. Prologue

Titre : le passé déterré

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude tout appartient à JK Rowling.

Base : jusqu'à HP 5. C'est pourquoi vous ne saurez pas que Snape est devenu…, que Harry est devenu…, qu'Harry a un béguin pour…, que le trio fait un coup de pute à Hagrid, et que Ron et Hermione… Ne comptez pas sur moi pour remplir les trous, vous n'avez qu'à lire le six c'est très bien expliqué dedans !

Note : encore une fic que je commence et que j'espère finir…Mais vu que j'ai réussi à terminer 'la jeune fille et le corbeau' tout espoir n'est pas perdu. C'est une histoire que j'ai imaginé un jour où j'en ai eu marre que notre héro à lunette n'ai pas une vie plus normale et à commencé par des vacances. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais lui en donner moi des vacances !

Bonne lecture

Prologue

Katiouchka Majarski frappa la roche de son marteau et un morceau de cristal bleuté s'en détacha. A côté d'elle une dizaine d'homme, tous noirs et plus jeunes qu'elle, faisaient de même, certains en sifflotant. Puis elle posa ses outils au sol et observa le tas de cristaux qu'ils avaient extraient ce jour là. Elle était plutôt satisfaite, ils faisaient vraiment du bon travail.

- Aller, les gars, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vos femmes vous attendent.

Les hommes la saluèrent et quittèrent la mine. Katiouchka sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Le soleil brûlant du Ghana disparaissait à l'horizon au-delà des forêts clairsemées. Katiouchka aimait ces forêts, ces savanes plus au nord et l'océan au sud qu'on voyait en s'élevant un peu. Elle vivait dans des pays exotiques depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas repartir vers son pays d'origine plus griset maussade. Voilà des années qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre, des années qu'elle parcourait le monde pour son travail. Et à bientôt 40 ans sa vie nomade lui plaisait toujours autant. Katiouchka n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, comme elle n'avait jamais eu d'homme. Du moins jamais longtemps. Non pas qu'elle ne les attirait pas. Elle n'en cherchait tout simplement pas. Elle avait du charme et un charisme qui faisaient encore de l'effet. Mais elle n'était pas d'une beauté classique. Elle était petite mais sa silhouette était bien dessinée. Son visage plus rond qu'ovale était éclairé par deux yeux d'un bleu semblable à celui des lagons des îles tropicales. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos étaient parsemés de mèches grises qu'elle n'essayait pas de cacher. Ses gestes et ses attitudes reflétaient sa force de caractère. En la voyant on savait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais personne n'aurait supposé la détresse qui l'avait envahi il y a 16 ans de cela quand son monde avait basculé.

Katioucka Majarski était prospecteur. Sa mine au Ghana était une des plus sûre, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun accident alors que dans les autres les morts n'étaient pas rares. Certains affirmaient qu'elle était protégée par les dieux. Mais Katiouchka savait que les dieux n'avaient rien à voir là dedans. Sa mine était 'tout simplement' protégée par des sorts qu'elle avait elle-même jetés pour évités les éboulements et autres surprises de ce genre. Non, elle n'était pas une illuminée mais une sorcière aux véritables pouvoirs et ayant apprit dans une école pour sorciers tout ce qu'elle savait. Sa spécialité était les minéraux aux pouvoirs magiques. Elle les trouvait, les extrayait, parfois les taillait, et les vendait à d'autres sorciers par correspondance. Elle n'avait plus communiqué avec un sorcier, à part pour son travail, depuis quasiment 15 ans et elle n'avait de lien avec eux que grâce au journal 'la gazette du sorcier' qui lui parvenait quand le hibou qui livrait le courrier parvenait jusqu'à elle, ce qui n'était pas forcément toujours gagné.

Katioucka regagna son gros break d'un bleu éclatant. Elle aimait ce véhicule qui représentait tout ce qu'elle possédait, tout ce qu'elle était. C'était son antre secret, sa maison, là où personne n'était entré depuis des années. Ce jour là une grande chouette grise était posée sur le toit de sa voiture, un journal entre les pattes. Katiouchka le lui paya et l'oiseau reprit son envol. Elle posa la gazette sur le siège avant et se glissa à l'arrière. Là, elle sortit sa baguette et l'appuya trois fois sur le siège du milieu. Celui-ci fit bientôt place à une porte de bois, après un petit éclair bleu. L'ouvrant, Katiouchka se retrouva dans une pièce qui faisait office de salon et de cuisine. Ce n'était pas spécialement vaste mais les couleurs étaient chaleureuses. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait se trouvaient deux portes, l'une s'ouvrait sur une chambre à coucher et l'autre sur la salle de bain et les sanitaires. La sorcière s'empara du journal et s'assit sur son moelleux sofa rouge orangé. Elle était détendue, la journée s'était agréablement passée et elle ne souhaitait que se reposer. Mais sa bonne humeur retomba dès qu'elle lu le titre de la Une : « Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est de retour ». Elle ferma les yeux, espérant que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Mais quand elle les rouvrit tout était pareil, elle lu l'article.

« Le ministère de la Magie est maintenant certain du retour de Voldemort, celui-ci ayant été vu par de nombreux témoins. Mais le ministre appelle au calme. « Pour l'instant tout est sous contrôle » affirme Cornélius Fudge. »

Le texte continuait encore longtemps comme ça. Toute l'édition était consacrée à cet évènement. En moins de cinq minutes Katioucka avait prit dix ans tant elle se sentait lasse. Ainsi tout recommençait. D'après l'article il y avait eu un affrontement en plein ministère de la magie. Des Mangemorts avaient été capturés et envoyés à Azkaban, dont Lucius Malfoy, l'homme qui lui avait volé ceux qu'elle aimait, l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. Mais ça ne la réconfortait pas. Selon le journaliste Harry Potter était aussi impliqué, il aurait combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'année précédente, sans que personne ne le prenne au sérieux. Dumbledore aussi avait été discrédité. Elle se servit un grand whisky, tentant de rester calme. Elle reprit le journal et continua sa lecture. Mais la surprise lui fit lâcher son verre qui se brisa au sol. Elle ramassa les morceaux mais de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle hurlait de rage contre elle-même. Elle avait eu raison. Il y a 15 ans ses informations étaient correctes. Mais elle n'avait pas réussit à les faire changer d'avis. Maintenant il était trop tard. Certes il avait été innocenté mais il était mort. Sirius Black était mort. Un autre de ses amis était mort. Son cœur se brisa comme il s'était brisé il y a des années. La nuit qu'elle passa fut la plus horrible depuis des années. Désespérée, rongée par le remord, le sommeil ne vint pas la sauver de ses démons.


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : le passé déterré

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling qui a ruiné ma vie avec son dernier bouquin mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Note : Je ne tiens pas compte du six d'ailleurs je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire quoi que ce soit après un pareil livre, c'est bien trop déprimant. Pour tout ceux qui ont déjà lu Harry Potter and the half blood prince j'espère que ceci leur remontera un peu le moral.

Bonne lecture

chapitre 1

Au petit matin elle avait prit une importante décision. A quoi bon fuir son passé puisqu'il vous rattrape toujours ? C'est pour cela qu'elle allait retourner en Angleterre. Elle rassembla toutes ses affaires dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le village de ses ouvriers. Elle les paya de leur travail et vendit la mine à l'un d'eux pour une somme dérisoire. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce départ si soudain mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Ils étaient aussi tristes de la voir s'en aller qu'elle en avait de partir mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait une mission, abandonnée depuis longtemps qu'il lui fallait remplir. Elle reprit la route, en moins d'une heure elle avait tiré un trait sur sa vie au Ghana. Quand elle fut hors de vue du village elle fit décoller le break bleu, ainsi elle arriverait plus vite. Elle veilla à enclencher le mode « invisible » qu'elle avait elle-même installé. Il n'y avait vraiment que dans les airs qu'elle était bien, comme au dessus de ses problèmes. Elle ouvrit le toit pour profiter de la brise et du soleil. Elle vola ainsi toute la journée, l'autoradio à fond. Quelques heures plus tard, c'est en chantant à tue-tête « Yellow submarine » qu'elle parvint en Angleterre mais malgré les apparences elle n'était ni insouciante ni joyeuse, c'était juste un moyen pour elle de garder son calme. Elle fit atterrir la voiture dans un terrain vague puis se mêla aux autres automobiles. Elle savait où elle allait. Elle n'avait qu'un souhait, le voir et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. En théorie elle n'en avait pas le droit. On avait fortement déconseillé à « celle qui soutenait le traître » de le voir. Mais cela n'importait plus à la sorcière. Lily lui avait demandé de veiller sur son fils s'il arrivait quelque chose à elle, à son mari ou au parrain de l'enfant. Cela était arrivé mais on lui avait refusé de s'occuper de l'enfant. Et cette demande ayant été faite oralement elle ne donnait aucun droit à Katiouchka. A présent elle voulait honorer cette requête mais avant tout pas question d'agir sans réfléchir. Pendant deux jours elle observa donc Harry Potter et sa famille. Katiouchka n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Pétunia mais après ces deux jours elle la détestait. Comment pouvait-elle laisser son mari traiter son neveu de la sorte ? Si Harry avait été bien traité elle serait partie. Elle lui aurait peut-être rendue visite puis serait repartie, rassurée. Mais Harry était malheureux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle voyait son chagrin et son manque d'affection. Durant ces deux jours aucun Dursley n'avait eu un geste amical envers lui.

C'est donc le troisième jour de son retour qu'elle frappa à la porte du 4 Privet Drive. C'est Harry qui vint ouvrir et Katiouchka remarqua sa ressemblance avec son père, c'était frappant. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur ses yeux.

- Tu as de très beaux yeux, Harry Potter. Je désirerais voir ta tante.

- Veuillez patientez, dit-il poliment, surprit des paroles de cette petite femme au teint halé.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de Pétunia qui pâlit en la voyant.

- Kat…Katiouchka ? bredouilla t-elle.

- Bonjour Pétunia, dit calmement cette dernière. Puis-je entrer ?

- Si vous voulez, je…suivez-moi.

Pétunia entraîna la sorcière dans le salon où un gros garçon était avachit devant la télévision.

- Dudley chéri, pourrais-tu aller regarder la télévision dans ta chambre ?

- Non, répondit sèchement le dit Dudley.

- Tu montes immédiatement !

Le garçon, surprit par ce changement de comportement quitta rapidement la pièce. Harry se tenait toujours à l'écart, observant la nouvelle venue.

- J'aimerais te parler en privé, dit Katiouchka à Pétunia qui se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu ne voudrais pas monter un instant ?

Harry ne répliqua pas mais on voyait à son visage l'étonnement de n'être pas renvoyé comme un malpropre dans sa chambre. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa curiosité pour l'inconnue. Une fois seules Katiouchka s'assit dans un fauteuil comme si elle était chez elle, pas question de montrer à cette femme qu'elle avait des doutes sur son droit d'être là et de lui demander ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?

- Pas de manières entre nous, Pétunia ! Je ne suis pas venu là pour faire la causette. Je veux te parler d'Harry.

- Harry va bien comme tu as pu le constater.

- Je ne le trouve pas si en forme que ça. Particulièrement hier quand il devait laver toutes les vitres de la maison pendant que ton fils jouait à des jeux vidéo. Ou bien ce matin quand il n'a eu pour seul petit déjeuné qu'un quart de pamplemousse !

- Je…écoutez…je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire mais à Harry.

- Je l'ai recueilli chez moi. Je l'ai fait pour ma sœur et…

- Tu n'avais pas le choix ! Et ne parles pas de Lily, tu n'es pas venue à son enterrement ! Mais oublions un instant le passé. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Pendant ce temps Harry était monté dans sa chambre et avait ressortit l'album photo de ses parents. Il avait déjà vu cette femme quelque part, il en était sûr. Elle avait vieilli mais c'était bien elle qui se trouvait à côté de sa mère sur la photo de mariage de ses parents. Comme Sirius elle devait être leur témoin. Un grand vide occupait son cœur depuis la mort de Sirius, et de grands remords aussi. Il se sentait terriblement responsable malgré ce que tous affirmaient. Voldemort était de retour et tous le savaient. Mais que voulait cette femme ? Pourquoi arrivait-elle maintenant ? Il devait s'en méfier. Mais la curiosité l'emportant il redescendit et écouta à la porte ce que les deux femmes se disaient.

- Je ne peux vous laisser faire ça Katiouchka. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Pétunia, malgré tout tu connaissais ta sœur. Tu sais qu'elle aurait été d'accord avec moi.

- J'ai des ordres. Ici il est en sécurité.

- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à sa sécurité ?

Harry s'était rapproché pour mieux entendre. Comprenait-il bien ? Elles parlaient de lui ?

- Mais si tu veux tranchons, dit Katiouchka, demandons lui de choisir.

- Je vais le chercher.

- Pas la peine. Harry tu peux entrer.

- Je…je ne voulais pas, tenta le jeune homme gêné d'avoir été découvert

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, on aurait tous fait la même chose à ta place. Particulièrement ton père.

- Vous connaissiez mon père ?

- Oui mais pas autant que ta mère. Lily était ma meilleure amie.

La voix de Katiouchka s'atténua en prononçant ces mots, cela faisait 15 ans mais c'était toujours dur d'admettre que Lily « était » sa meilleure amie.

- Personne ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Mais sache que j'ai toujours été amie avec tes parents.

- Comment savoir si vous n'êtes pas aussi un traître ?

- Sirius Black n'était pas un traître !

- Je sais, dit Harry surpris que cette femme prenne si ardemment la défense de Sirius, je sais que Pettigrow était le traître depuis déjà deux ans. Je sais que Sirius était innocent et mon parrain. Mais si vous étiez si proche de mes parents comment ce fait-il que vous ne soyez pas ma marraine ?

- J'étais plus proche de Lily, j'étais aussi proche d'elle que Sirius l'était de James. Quand ta mère a su qu'elle était enceinte nous nous sommes longtemps chamaillés avec Sirius pour savoir qui de nous serait ton parrain ou ta marraine. Alors tes parents ont tranchés. Si leur enfant était une fille j'étais la marraine et si c'était un garçon c'était Sirius. Le perdant aurait été le parrain ou la marraine de leur second enfant…

- Qu'ils n'ont jamais eu, termina Harry. C'est bien beau tout ça mais que voulez vous ?

- Je suis venue voir si tu allais bien, j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps mais…je ne suis pas vraiment la bienvenue dans ce pays.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'étais persuadée de l'innocence de Sirius et que personne ne me croyait. A l'époque j'étais vue comme « celle qui défendait le traître ». Même Remus se méfiait de moi. Alors je suis partie.

- Et que dois-je choisir ? Vous avez dit que vous me laisseriez choisir. Mais quoi ?

- Je…je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi.

- Quoi !

- Ecoute, tu n'es en sécurité nulle part. Ici encore moins. Le seigneur des Ténèbres sait où te trouver…

- Mais Dumbledore m'a dit de rester ici, j'ai confiance en lui.

- Il s'est déjà trompé de par le passé. Il ne m'a pas cru et un innocent a passé 13 ans à Azkaban. Je ne veux pas te raconter d'histoires, je n'ai aucun droit de te demander de venir avec moi. Tu ne me connais pas et j'ai passé 15 ans à l'étranger. Mais ta mère m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et j'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose si tu restes ici. Alors à toi de choisir.

- Sirius aurait approuvé cette décision ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été d'accord que vous m'emmeniez ?

- Oui, il aurait fait la même chose à ma place. Lui et moi t'aurions laissé si tu avais été prêt de Dumbledore mais ici tu es seul. Harry, je te propose des vacances. Nous irons où tu veux. Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi cette vie, que tu veux une enfance normale. Moi je te la propose le temps des vacances. Je te ramène quand tu veux, où tu veux. Enfin, si j'estime que tu y es en sécurité.

Harry réfléchit. Il faisait confiance à cette femme, elle ne lui inspirait que de la loyauté et de la sincérité. Elle pourrait l'emmener chez les Weasley ou au manoir des Blacks. Ron ne lui avait pas écrit mais il supposait que Dumbledore le lui avait interdit. Malgré lui il avait encore de la rancune envers le sorcier. S'il lui avait tout dit peut-être que Sirius serait encore en vie. Alors il décida d'accepter. C'était probablement inconsidéré voire à la limite du suicide que de suivre une inconnue mais il voulait en savoir plus sur ses parents et leurs amis. Sirius et Remus lui en avait peu parler ou alors surtout de son père. Mais il devait avouer qu'il en savait peu sur sa mère.

- Très bien, je pars avec vous.

- Tu ne peux pas ! s'écria Pétunia qui s'était tu pendant toute leur discussion. Tu dois rester ici !

- Est-ce que tu lui fais confiance ? demanda Harry à sa tante. Est-ce qu'elle étais bien amie avec maman ?

- Oui, admit-elle, elles étaient inséparables, jamais l'une sans l'autre. Mais tu ne peux pas partir, on t'a confié à moi.

- Allons Pétunia. Ton mari sera probablement ravi de ne plus voir Harry. S'il veut partir alors il le fait. Ici il fait une cible trop facile.

Harry fit rapidement ses valises et les rangea sur les sièges arrière du break bleu. En moins d'une demi heure Harry et Katiouchka purent prendre la route. Avant de démarrer la sorcière se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Si tu regrettes ta décision dis le moi et je te ramène immédiatement.

- Pour l'instant ça va, sourit-il. Où allons-nous ?

- A Stonehenge, j'ai quelque chose à y récupérer.

- Vous savez que tout le site est bouclé, qu'on y rentre pas facilement ?

- Vraiment ? A l'époque s'était très facile. Nous verrons bien quand nous y serons. Alors raconte moi comment se passe la vie de Harry Potter.

- Mal en ce moment. Sirius est mort et Voldemort est de retour.

- J'aimerais parler de…la mort de Sirius mais si ça te dérange dis le et nous parlerons d'autre chose.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je…c'était la fin de l'année scolaire …

Harry lui raconta les étranges rêves qui l'avaient assaillis toute l'année, Umbridge qui avait prit le contrôle de l'école, ses amis qui ne croyaient pas au retour de Voldemort, la DA et même Grawp le géant. Il lui raconta tout, du moins presque tout, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui parler de Cho Chang, et il se sentait peu à peu libéré. Elle l'écoutait, attentive, posant quelques questions. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir se dévoiler autant à une personne qu'il connaissait depuis moins de deux heures. Mais cette sorcière avait un côté rassurant, apaisant, presque maternel. Puis il en vint à parler de la mort de Sirius au ministère. Elle semblait bouleversée mais elle continuait de conduire le break bleu sur la petite route de campagne.

- Alors il est passé de l'autre côté de ce voile ? Et après, que c'est-il passé ?

Il lui parla de la prophétie, des Mangemorts qui attaquaient toujours. De Lucius Malfoy. Il remarqua son changement d'expression à ce nom mais il ne dit rien. Il lui conta la confrontation avec Voldemort et Dumbledore qui était intervenu. Quand il eu terminé il se tourna vers Katiouchka.

- Voilà, vous savez tout.

- Merci. Etre à l'écart de ce monde n'aide pas à se tenir au courant de tout.

- Pourquoi ne pas être revenue avant ?

- Parce que malgré tout je faisais confiance à Dumbledore pour ta sécurité. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

- Et pas que cette année.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu t'es trouvé en danger d'autres fois ?

- A chacune de mes années à Poudlard j'ai disons…j'ai été plutôt mal. La seule année où je n'ai pas combattu Voldemort c'est quand Sirius s'est échappé. Effectivement j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- Parce que tu crois que la chance a à voir là dedans ? Une fois peut-être mais là tu es béni des dieux ! Tu as combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et t'en ai sorti vivant, crois-moi tu ne le doit qu'à toi-même.

- Vous êtes au courant de la prophétie ?

- Celle que recherche Tu-Sais-Qui ? Je ne sais que ce que tu m'en as dis.

- Vous voulez que je vous en parle ?

- Toi, tu veux m'en parler ? Si elle est si importante et que tu n'as pas totalement confiance en moi alors ne me dis rien.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De voir en moi plus que ma cicatrice.

Katiouchka sourit, ce garçon lui rappelait décidément beaucoup Lily. Mais elle avait vu dans ses récits toute la fougue de James.

- Tes parents seraient fiers de toi.

Ils roulèrent toute la journée, échangeant des banalités. La sorcière supposait qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles. Avec elle s'éclairait une nouvelle part de la vie de ses parents. A la tombée de la nuit ils étaient encore à trois heures de route de Stonehenge. Le repas de midi prit dans une auberge semblait loin à Harry et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

- Où va-t-on dormir ? Dans un camping ou un hôtel ?

- Ma maison ne te convient pas ? sourit Katiouchka.

- Mais vous disiez habiter en Afrique.

- C'est exact mais mon « home sweet home » est toujours avec moi.

Elle arrêta la voiture sur le bord d'un chemin d'où ils avaient une magnifique vue sur l'océan. Elle libéra le siège arrière des affaires d'école de Harry et posa trois fois sa baguette dessus. Le garçon resta ébahi devant la porte de bois qui venait d'apparaître, comprenant ce qu'il devait y avoir derrière.

- Après toi, dit-elle en ouvrant. Bienvenu chez moi.

- C'est super, s'écria t-il en s'approchant d'une fenêtre. Personne ne nous voit ?

- Absolument personne. Ni moldu ni sorcier. Alors, que veux-tu manger ?

Katiouchka ouvrit le réfrigérateur coloré et parsemé d'aimants de toutes sortes.

- Vos parents étaient moldus ?

- Ma mère, oui. Mon père lui était sorcier. Mais ils ont tous les deux été tués.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave. C'était un peu de ma faute. J'aurais dû tuer leur meurtrier mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

- Je n'ai pas non plus tué Pettigrow et je m'en veux chaque jour.

- Harry, tes parents seront un jour vengés, je te le promets. Mais ce n'est pas forcément à toi de le faire. Tu es jeune, tu t'en serais probablement voulu d'avoir tué un homme, aussi abjecte soit-il.

- Comment était Pettigrow quand vous le connaissiez ?

- Une chose à la fois, Harry. Pour l'instant il est l'heure de manger.

Katiouchka lui fit une spécialité du Ghana mais Harry n'apprécia pas vraiment et elle lui promit de faire une pizza la prochaine fois. Puis ils déplièrent le sofa pour en faire un confortable lit deux places pour Harry qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir. La sorcière remit rapidement de l'ordre dans la pièce avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Avant de s'endormir elle renforça les sorts de protection autour de la voiture. Rassurée, elle se coucha et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

REVIEWS

Anwise : je te remercie de tes encouragements mais dois-je te rappeler que tu as bien 40 pages d'avance sur le lecteur normal ? Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas j'écris la suite qui est bien plus palpitante. Biz

Ladybird : Je suis désolée mais je ne 'remplirais pas les trous' (j'en suis la première désolée car j'ai envie de le crier sur tout les toits) mais je me dois de respecter ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir (particulièrement pas savoir qui meurt et qui m'a bouleversé). Quoi qu'il en soit je compte intégrer à ma fic des évènements qui se sont produit dans HP6 mais je ne dirais pas lesquels, d'autres par contre sortent juste de mon imagination fertile ! Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient.

Chapitre 2

Katiouchka était levée depuis un moment quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Habituée à se lever tôt elle était quasiment prête au départ.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Bonjour. Oui ça a été.

- Je suis désolée ce matin pas de pamplemousse. Par contre j'ai du café, du chocolat chaud, des céréales, des tartines, des croissants. Ca te va ?

- C'est plus que ce que j'espérais, merci. On part quand ?

- J'aimerais être à Stonehenge avant midi, il faudrait partir au max d'ici une heure et demi.

Katiouchka avait décidé de ne pas utiliser le mode « vol » de la voiture tant qu'ils seraient en Angleterre pour plus de prudence. Harry découvrait avec joie toutes les fonctions du break bleu.

- C'est quoi ce bouton ?

- Le toit ouvrant. Celui à côté c'est pour échanger nos sièges.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que si je ne suis plus en état de conduire tu appuie dessus et que tu conduis.

- Celui là ?

- Il change la couleur des fauteuils. C'est un gadget que j'ai bricolé.

- C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça !

- Bien sûr. C'est interdit de bricoler des objets moldus, du moins très réglementer mais personne de l'extérieur ne peut se douter que cette voiture est bourrée de fonctionnalités magiques.

- Vous devriez rencontrer le père d'un copain, il adorerait ça. Mais la sienne avait bien moins de gadgets.

- J'ai eu bien le temps de m'en occuper. Pas de famille, pas d'amis…

- Mais vous avez beaucoup voyagé, vous avez eu une vie passionnante.

- A quoi sert une vie passionnante quand on n'a personne avec qui la partager ?

- Vous pouvez la partager avec moi si vous voulez.

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu me tutoie, j'ai l'impression de prendre 10 ans à chaque « vous » que tu prononces.

- Sirius m'a dit quasiment la même chose un jour.

- C'est parce que nous étions très proches. C'est d'ailleurs nous qui avons rapproché tes parents, tu sais.

- Comment ça ?

- Sirius et moi nous sommes fréquentés au cours d'un horrible devoir sur la Potion de Soin Universel. Je détestais cette matière où j'échouais encore plus que dans les autres. J'avais pas mal de problème en cours, heureusement que Lily était là pour m'aider. Enfin, le prof avait décidé de nous faire travailler par binôme et je me suis retrouvé avec le séduisant Sirius Black. Toutes les filles m'enviaient mais moi j'avais surtout peur qu'il ne se moque de mon ignorance. Lily et moi trouvions Sirius et James si arrogants.

- Ma mère et mon père ont fait leur binôme ensemble ?

- Non, j'ai oublié avec qui ils étaient, pas ensemble en tout cas. Donc Sirius et moi avons travaillé sur ce devoir. Et il s'est montré étonnamment attentif et prévenant avec moi. Lily et moi étions sidérées. Sirius se comportait un peu comme un grand frère et cela me convenait puisqu'il me respectait. Nous sommes devenus amis et nos groupes se sont rejoint pour n'en formé qu'un. Bon, assez parlé de mes amis. Et les tiens ?

- Mon meilleur ami s'appelle Ronald Weasley et…je devrais peut-être lui écrire. Si on s'aperçoit que je suis parti ils vont s'affoler.

Harry attrapa du papier et écrivit une lettre pour Ron où il lui parlait de Katiouchka et lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Donne-moi ta lettre, dit la sorcière une fois qu'il eu fini, Je vais l'ensorceler pour que personne à part ton ami ne puisse l'ouvrir. Si quelqu'un le fait non seulement il ne l'ouvrira pas mais en plus il aura la main engourdie pendant une heure.

Harry la remercia et envoya Hedwige, toute contente de se dégourdir les ailes, par la fenêtre. Un peu avant midi ils arrivèrent à Stonehenge, farouchement protégé par de grandes clôtures. Katiouchka soupira.

- A l'époque c'était beaucoup plus simple d'entrer.

- A quelle époque ?

- Quand ta mère et moi avions ton âge. Nous y sommes venues chaque année depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ici ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ce lieu magnifique ? En plus j'habitais une petite maison tout à côté.

- Et que venons-nous faire ici ?

- Nous allons déterrer des souvenirs, au sens propre, compléta la sorcière devant l'air étonné de Harry. Lily et moi avions l'habitude, chaque année scolaire terminée, de venir enterrer quelques objets qui sur le coup nous semblaient important ou juste marrants. Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir payer l'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur Katiouchka n'eut aucun mal pour retrouver l'emplacement mais le problème était qu'il se situait sous un dolmen bien visible.

- J'ai bien fait de prendre ma cape d'invisibilité, sourit Harry.

- Quel garçon prévenant ! Je vois que tu as l'habitude de contourner les règles.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Il ne reste qu'une chose à faire : creuser.

La sorcière sortit de son sac deux petites pelles et discrètement ils se recouvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité. Ils creusèrent la terre qui était assez meuble et tant que le trou se trouvait sous la cape personne ne voyait rien. Rapidement leurs pelles touchèrent des objets en métal. Ils sortirent ce qui ressemblait à deux longs tubes de cuivre divisés en plusieurs cylindres numérotés. Sans plus les observer Katiouchka combla le trou et ils quittèrent Stonehenge rapidement.

- Chaque cylindre représente une année, expliqua la sorcière en tendant un tube à Harry. Voici celui de ta mère.

- Mais il y en a huit…

- Quoi ! Tu as raison, mais la dernière fois que je suis venue il y en avait bien sept. Lily serait donc revenue sans moi. Ouvre-le.

- Et comment je fais ?

- Déjà tu détaches le huitième en tirant dessus et ensuite tu appuies sur le huit blanc.

Le cylindre se scinda en deux dans les mains d'Harry, laissant apparaître une simple feuille de papier et une photo.

- Oh ! s'étonna Harry en reconnaissant la femme sur la photo. C'est toi.

- Et l'enfant que j'ai dans les bras c'est toi. Elle a été prise quelques jours après ta naissance il me semble. Que dis la lettre ?

- « Je soussignée Lily Potter accorde à Katiouchka Majarski le droit de tutelle sur mon fils Harry Potter si James Potter son père, Sirius Black son parrain et moi-même n'étions plus en mesure de nous en occuper. » C'est tout ce qu'il y a. Ca veut dire que si je veux rester avec toi j'en ai le droit.

- Oui. Ca m'étonne que Lily ne m'en ai pas parlé. Je suis stupide de n'être pas venue plus tôt !

- On ouvre les autres tubes ?

- Bien sûr. Commençons par la première année. Dans le mien il y a une photo de ta mère et moi, nous avions fait un bonhomme de neige. Ta mère avait réussi à ensorcelé pour qu'il dise bonjour à ceux qui passaient devant lui. Ca m'a fait rire pendant des heures. Il y a aussi un devoir de métamorphose, j'avais eu un A !

- Pourquoi avoir gardé ça ?

- Parce que j'étais loin d'être douée. Lily m'avais aidé à réviser. Ce A était ma première bonne note et le début de mon amitié avec ta mère. Qu'y a-t-il dans ton tube ?

- Une photo de ma tante et son journal intime.

- A la fin de chaque année Lily mettait son journal intime de l'année ici. Elle tirait un trait sur son passé et allait de l'avant.

- Et pourquoi a-t-elle mit une photo de sa sœur ?

- Parce qu'elle savait que Pétunia n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière et cela la rendait très triste.

Pour les deux années suivantes Katiouchka retrouva une boite remplie de papiers de bonbons qu'elle avait mangé avec Lily, un portrait que sa meilleure amie avait fait d'elle et les caricatures qu'elle avait fait de ses professeurs. La sorcière rit beaucoup en revoyant ses enseignants qu'elle avait oublié. Harry lui, trouva des fleurs séchées, la liste que Katiouchka avait rédigé des amoureux de Lily et sur un post-it la liste de ceux qu'elle jugeait digne de son amie.

- Ma mère avait autant de succès ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, c'était un grand jeu entre nous de deviner le prochain qui allait se déclarer. Pour ma quatrième année j'ai caricaturé les élèves. Tiens, là c'est ton père.

- Ca pourrait être ma caricature, il ne manque que ma cicatrice ! Maman avait stocké deux globes de verre.

- Retourne-les, lui conseilla la sorcière.

Le globe bleu clair se mit à chanter une petite chanson sur un loup parcourant les steppes enneigées et celui rose pale émit un petit rire cristallin.

- C'est moi qui chantait et c'était le rire de ta mère. Nous avons enregistré ce que nous préférions chez l'autre. Voir ta mère rire était fantastique, je ne m'en lassait pas.

- C'est très beau cette chanson.

- Quand ta mère a découvert que je la connaissais elle n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour que je la lui chante. C'est d'ailleurs la première chanson qu'elle t'a chanté quand tu es né, tu as souris dès les premières notes.

Harry sourit. Cette sorcière était vraiment géniale, elle comblait les vides de son histoire, elle donnait vie à ses parents dans son esprit. Il ouvrit le cinquième cylindre et y trouva dans une petite bouteille du sable et des coquillages. Katiouchka lui expliqua qu'ils provenaient des vacances qu'elles avaient passées ensemble en France. Il y avait aussi un ours en peluche, trophée que Katiouchka avait gagné pour avoir mangé le plus de Chocogrenouilles mais qui l'avait offert à Lily par la suite. La sorcière trouva dans son propre tube des photos d'elle et de son amie lors de leurs vacances et un petit bateau de bois qu'elles faisaient voguer. Katiouchka adorait ce bateau bleu et jaune avec sa grande voile, on voyait un petit capitaine tenir la barre d'une main et saluer de l'autre.

- Tu n'imagines pas les heures qu'on a passé pour le créer. Nous l'avions appelé « la fierté des océans ». Ouvre le sixième tube tu devrais aimer.

- Alors, il y a des photos de votre groupe. C'est vrai que tu as l'air proche de Sirius…

- Il adorait me prendre sur son dos alors James prenait Lily sur le sien et nous essayions de faire tomber l'équipe adverse. Sirius et moi gagnions le plus souvent.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry en lui montrant un objet fait de fils entrelacés et de bouts de bois.

- Un casse-tête offert par Remus. A la fin ça aurait dû ressembler à un chaton dans un panier mais ta mère ne la jamais résolu. Elle s'est énervée dessus pendant des semaines et finalement elle l'a mit là. Le dernier objet devrait te plaire.

- C'est une rose…

- Gardée fraîche par un sort, le premier cadeau de James que Lily a gardé. Dès ce jour là j'ai su que ton père avait gagné son cœur même si elle ne le disait pas aussi clairement. Voyons mon tube…Un autre ours en peluche, cette fois pour récompenser celle qui répondrait le plus en classe.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas très bonne.

- C'est exact mais le but était de répondre, pas de répondre juste. Et lorsque j'ai commencé à fréquenter Sirius je suis devenue beaucoup moins timide. Donc j'ai gagné. Il y a aussi le billet du concert où nous sommes allés avec Sirius : les Hectic Cask. Un groupe de rock super. James n'avait pas voulu venir. Pourtant je savais que ton père adorait ce groupe mais c'était à noël et Lily ne rentrait pas chez elle, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Il était adorable avec elle.

- Moins avec Severus Snape, soupira Harry en repensant aux examens de fin d'année qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Snape.

- Tu connais Severus ?

- C'est mon prof de potions.

- Oups, ça n'a pas dû être rose tout les jours. Le connaissant il a dû se venger sur toi de toutes les humiliations que ton père et Sirius lui ont faites.

- Disons que c'est un euphémisme de dire qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

- Severus n'était pas à l'aise dans sa peau. C'était un garçon solitaire, la cible idéale pour les gens comme ton père et Sirius. Ils s'amusaient à ses dépends, des blagues de gosses, voilà tout. Oublie ça, cela ne te concerne pas, tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ton père. Sans compter que Severus n'était pas des plus amicales avec ta mère…

- Il l'a traité de « Sang de bourbe ».

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai vu l'année dernière dans la pensine de Snape.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'a nommé professeur mais à ta place je m'en méfierais comme la peste. Bon, que dirais-tu de manger avant d'ouvrir le dernier cylindre ?

- Je dirais que c'est une très bonne idée.

Ils déjeunèrent dans une petite auberge à quelques kilomètres de là. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et ils mangèrent copieusement. Harry lui parla de ses amis. De Ron toujours là pour le faire rire et lui remonter le moral. Là aussi dans les pires moments. D'Hermione, toujours fourrée dans ses livres mais si gentille et compréhensive. De Seamus et Dean et de tout les autres qu'il avait hâte de retrouver.

- Mais je n'ai pas que des amis, avoua t-il, il y a aussi Malfoy.

- Malfoy ? grimaça Katiouchka avec dégoût.

- Drago Malfoy, il est à Serpentard.

- Rien d'étonnant. Je suppose qu'il est insupportable et qu'il te mène la vie dure.

- Tu as cerné le personnage. Il est si arrogant, si impertinent, si sûr de lui, si fier, si dédaigneux.

- Tout le portrait de son père, soupira Katiouchka puis souhaitant changer de sujet. Bon, où allons-nous ?

- Comment ça ?

- Choisi un pays et on y va.

- Comme ça ? Sans problème ?

- Bien sûr que non, par les airs nous allons où nous voulons.

- Parce qu'en plus elle vole !

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? sourit la sorcière. Quel oubli de ma part !

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et se dirigèrent vers la côte d'où ils comptaient prendre l'envol pour un pays plus chaud. Harry avait mit la radio et chantait une chanson des Bizarr'Sisters tout en feuilletant le 'premier tome' du journal intime de sa mère. Katiouchka, les cheveux dans le vent profitait du soleil qui lui chauffait les épaules. Soudain une grande chouette grise vint se poser sur les genoux de la conductrice qui, surmontant la surprise, arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté.

- Stupide oiseau ! s'écria t-elle. Nous aurions pu avoir un accident !

- Elle a une lettre pour toi.

Katiouchka prit le parchemin des serres de la chouette et le lut. « Melle Katiouchka Majarski, vous êtes priée de ramener au plus vite le garçon qui vous accompagne à Londres, à l'endroit qu'il vous indiquera. Nous ne tolérerons aucun manquement à cette demande. Dumbledore. »

- Ca va chauffer, sourit la sorcière malgré tout un peu décontenancée. Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui les plages de sable chaud.

- Tu es sûr qu'on doit y aller ?

- Ca me désole autant que toi mais je ne tiens pas à être recherchée pour kidnapping.

- Mais je suis sous ta tutelle maintenant.

- Nous, nous le savons mais pas eux. Mais si tu tiens tant à repartir avec moi nous devons y aller pour les convaincre.

- Bien sûr que je veux repartir avec toi. Aller, met la gomme sur Londres !

- A vos ordres capitaine !

Envoyez-moi vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Ladybird : merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment très contente. Effectivement on en apprend plus sur les maraudeurs, j'espère que cela te convient. Mais tout n'a pas encore été dit, rassure-toi. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira…


	4. Chapitre 3

chapitre 3

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour manger. Harry s'endormit sur le siège passager alors que Katiouchka conduisit toute la nuit. Au petit matin ils étaient à Londres.

- Alors où allons-nous ?

- Au 12, Grimmauld Place. Le quartier Général de l'ordre du Phoenix.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Tu n'en faisais pas parti ?

- Non, à l'époque je n'étais pas très douée. Lily pensait que c'était mieux pour ma sécurité. Mais parfois on me confiait quelques missions, quelques messages à distribuer. Ca m'allait même si je me sentais un peu à l'écart, j'aurais voulu faire plus. Mais je n'avais pas le courage des Gryffondors…

- Tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor !

- Tu ne l'as pas vu sur les photos ? J'étais à Poufsouffle.

Harry reprit les photos un peu vieillies et remarqua qu'effectivement la sorcière faisait partie de Poufsouffle. Ca ne l'avait pas frappé.

- Je n'étais pas courageuse, reprit Katiouchka, mais ma loyauté pour mes amis m'a poussé à me surpasser de nombreuses fois.

- Au fait on n'a pas ouvert le septième cylindre.

- Tu veux l'ouvrir maintenant ?

- Non, on peut attendre d'être dans un endroit bien pour ça. Comme une plage tropicale. Arrêtes-toi là on est arrivé.

- Je ne vois pas de numéro 12.

- Concentre-toi sur l'adresse.

Et alors qu'ils se concentraient une porte apparue entre le 11 et le 13 de Grimmault Place. Ils descendirent de voiture, la fermèrent et frappèrent à la porte. Et là tout alla très vite. Une petite femme rousse apparue sur le seuil et tira Harry à l'intérieur. Quand Katiouchka entra à son tour elle vit cette femme serrer Harry dans ses bras.

- Harry chéri, j'ai eu si peur, disait-elle. Si tu savais, tellement peur.

Dans le hall de cette sombre maison se trouvaient aussi trois adolescents, deux filles et un garçon. La sorcière supposa que le rouquin devait être Ronald Weasley et la fille aux cheveux bouclés et emmêlés devait être Hermione Granger. La femme rousse se tourna vers Katiouchka avec un regard à faire trembler le diable en personne.

- Vous, souffla t-elle, c'est inadmissible. Sachez Mme Majarski…

- Melle, rectifia Katiouchka.

- Pardon ?

- Melle Majarski, expliqua la sorcière.

- Et moi qui vous imaginais mariée avec toute une bande de marmots, dit une voix grave dans la pénombre.

L'homme sortit de l'ombre et Katiouchka le reconnu. Elle se retint de lui sauter dessus. Si Dumbledore avait confiance en lui c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Elle prit sa voix la plus neutre pour lui souffler :

- Severus, toi je suppose que tu es seul, tel le loup solitaire que tu as toujours été.

Harry sourit, cette confrontation était amusante. Il s'éloigna doucement de Mme Weasley et rejoignit ses amis. Il n'était pas le temps des retrouvailles mais il leurs fit un grand sourire, leur faisant comprendre qu'il allait bien.

- Dumbledore veut vous voir, dit froidement Snape. Il est en réunion mais nous allons l'attendre dans un bureau au dessus. Potter vous venez aussi.

- Harry n'a pas prit de petit déjeuner, coupa Katiouchka.

- Il vient tout de même.

- Oh non ! s'écria Mme Weasley. Il ne vient pas. Un grand garçon comme lui a besoin de manger, il me suit dans la cuisine !

Katiouchka regarda 'le grand garçon' qui semblait ne pas apprécier particulièrement ce nom et d'un signe de tête elle lui dit de la suivre. Se retrouvant seuls Snape et Katiouchka ne dirent plus un mot. Il la conduisit jusqu'à une salle aux murs ocres ornés de tableaux d'animaux qui somnolaient. La sorcière s'assit sur un fauteuil de cuir rouge, tentant de se montrer à l'aise.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? dit subitement Snape.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me tutoyer ? J'ai l'impression que tu me prends de haut.

- Peut-être est-ce le cas.

- Et peut-être te donnes-tu plus d'importance que tu n'en as.

- C'est possible mais moi je n'ai pas fuit.

- Tu me reproches d'avoir fuit ! En tout cas je n'ai jamais servi Tu-sais-qui.

- Mais je ne suis pas le seul a avoir eu de mauvaises fréquentations, n'est-ce pas Katiouchka ?

- La ferme Severus.

Alors que le professeur allait répliquer la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Dumbledore au visage fermé. Observant brièvement les deux sorciers il comprit la situation et sourit.

- Du calme, nous sommes dans le même camp. Bonjour Katiouchka.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Pouvons-nous en venir au fait ? s'impatienta Snape.

- Severus, le temps est précieux mais tout de même. Nous n'avions pas revu Katiouchka depuis des années, nous pouvons nous permettre quelques politesses d'usage. Et nous sommes tous heureux de la retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Alors, continua Dumbledore, vous voilà de retour. Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce qu'Il est de retour et que cette fois je ne serais pas un personnage passif de l'histoire. Je compte protéger le fils de ma meilleure amie du mieux que je peux.

- Il me semblait en sécurité chez sa tante.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter.

- Et vous n'avez aucun droit sur le jeune Potter, continua t-il sans se démonter.

- Là vous vous trompez. Lily m'a confié la garde de Harry s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ou à James et Sirius. Et c'est le cas.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Tout simplement parce que le document en question n'était pas en ma possession, je ne l'ai trouvé qu'hier.

Katiouchka lui montra le parchemin et cela sembla suffire au sorcier.

- Effectivement, vous avez la tutelle de Harry mais peut-être serait-il plus prudent que…

- Je veux rester avec elle ! s'écria Harry en déboulant dans la pièce, un gros pain au chocolat dans la main. C'était la meilleure amie de ma mère. Elle peut me garder, on a trouvé une autorisation et…

- C'est d'accord Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui mais tu as eu de la chance que Katiouchka soit vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Si elle avait été au service de Voldemort…Enfin n'en parlons plus. Vous allez rester ici quelques temps.

Harry se tourna vers Katiouchka, il voulait vraiment repartir, aller en vacances dans des pays exotiques.

- Je suis désolée, mais nous irons en vacances dans quelques jours.

- Bon je vais vous laisser, dit Dumbledore, Severus vous montrerez à notre invitée sa chambre.

- Bien professeur. Potter vous connaissez votre chambre, ce n'est pas la peine que je vous fasse un dessin.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais je pense qu'elle préférerait petit déjeuner avant.

- Depuis quand pensez-vous Potter ?

- Et toi Severus depuis quand n'as-tu pas mit ton gros nez ailleurs que dans les affaires des autres ? répliqua la sorcière.

- Depuis quand es-tu si mauvaise ?

- Depuis que tu t'en prends à Harry ! Tu te venges sur lui des humiliations que t'ont fait subir James et Sirius !

- Du calme vous deux ! s'écria une voix que Katiouchka aurait reconnue entre mille.

Elle se retourna et vit Remus Lupin s'approcher d'eux. Elle hésita à aller à sa rencontre comme elle le faisait de par le passé.

- Depuis quand Katiouchka Majarski ne saute plus au cou de ses amis ? s'étonna Remus.

Elle courut à sa rencontre et le serra dans ses bras. Elle en pleurerait presque de joie mais se retint.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir Remus, sourit Katiouchka.

- Moi aussi et…je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te faire confiance, peut-être aurions-nous évité à un innocent treize années de prison.

- Peut-être aurions-nous été plus crédible à deux, admit-elle, mais j'en doute.

- Vous n'auriez convaincu personne, coupa Severus, pas dans son _état_.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda la sorcière.

- Quoi ? Katiouchka n'est pas au courant ? Voilà qui m'étonne.

- Allons manger, interrompit Lupin, Katiouchka doit mourir de faim.

La sorcière n'insista pas. Lupin lui cachait quelque chose mais elle n'allait pas le forcer à en parler. S'il ne voulait rien dire c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine déjà bien remplie. Harry présenta à Katiouchka ses amis qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Hermione se montrait particulièrement curieuse des pays qu'elle avait visité. Remus déjeunait silencieusement mais Harry fut heureux de constater qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire qu'il avait avant la disparition de Sirius. Severus par contre semblait plus froid et renfermé que d'habitude, il lançait sans cesse des regards de côté sur la sorcière ce qui énervait un peu Harry.

- Bon, maintenant hors de ma cuisine, les enfants vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, dit Mme Weasley une fois qu'ils eurent finis et avant que Katiouchka ne quitte la cuisine elle lui dit : vous avez intérêt à veiller sur Harry, Melle Majarski.

- Appelez-moi Katiouchka. Et rassurez-vous je ne laisserais personne toucher à un cheveu de Harry.

- Si Dumbledore vous fait confiance, moi aussi. Et appelez- moi Molly.

Katiouchka sourit et sortit. Severus s'était éclipsé et Remus demandait à Harry où ils étaient allés.

- A Stonehenge mon cher, répondit Katiouchka.

- C'était super, j'ai apprit beaucoup de choses sur mes parents.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, avoua Hermione.

- Moi si, sourit Remus. Stonhenge est le lieu idéal pour les souvenirs enterrés.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant.

- Lily en avait parlé à James qui n'a pas su garder le secret.

- Ca n'était pas vraiment un secret. Au fait on a retrouvé le casse-tête que tu avais offert à Lily.

- Je me souviens, oui. Elle était si sûre de le résoudre ! Ca nous a beaucoup fait rire de la voir s'acharner dessus. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais vous avez du travail.

Il s'avéra qu'ils devaient nettoyer le grenier de tous les déchets qu'il contenait et de la dizaine de centimètre qui recouvrait tout. Ils passèrent toute la journée à récurer, astiquer et épousseter, ne s'arrêtant que pour déjeuner. Katiouchka qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire les assista dans leur assainissement radical de la pièce. Ca ne la dérangeait pas, elle préférait ça plutôt que de s'ennuyer. C'est complètement exténués qu'ils se couchèrent ce soir là, après un succulent repas préparé par Molly Weasley. Katiouchka n'avait revu ni Dumbledore, ni Remus, ni Snape même si ce dernier point n'était pas vraiment un problème.

Au petit matin Katiouchka fut réveillée par un doux rayon de soleil passant par la fenêtre. Elle se promit de fermer les volets la nuit prochaine. Elle s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine où elle remarqua l'ambiance fébrile, aucun des enfants n'était levé. Molly semblait particulièrement inquiète.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-elle à Remus sans autre préambule.

- La maison des Dursley a été saccagée et on y a mit le feu. Sans nul doute l'œuvre de Tu-sais-qui ou de ses Mangemorts.

- Et la famille de Harry ? s'inquiéta la sorcière.

- Ils étaient heureusement absents à ce moment là. Mais maintenant une chose est sûre : tu as bien fait d'emmener Harry.

- Et elle va l'emmener encore, intervint Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce. Il doit quitter Londres.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Harry ouvrit les yeux, Ron parlait dans son sommeil mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le moindre mot. Le manoir semblait calme. Ils devaient encore tous dormir. Il repensa aux deux derniers jours. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Malgré tout le destin lui offrait la chance de connaître ses parents grâce à Katiouchka. Grâce à elle il avait entre les mains le journal intime de sa mère pendant ses sept années à Poudlard. Il allait connaître ses peurs, ses espoirs et ses envies. Il avait les objets qu'elle avait enfoui pour l'avenir, il avait les anecdotes les accompagnant. Il observa le dernier cylindre, celui portant le numéro sept, l'année où ses parents étaient finalement sortis ensemble. Ce denier tube était plein d'espoirs et Harry brûlait d'envie de l'ouvrir. Mais il voulait l'ouvrir avec Katiouchka, elle seule saurait lui expliquer l'histoire des objets qu'il y trouverait. Alors il prit le premier carnet de sa mère et le lu. Ca n'était pas du Shakespeare mais c'était clair et précis. Sa mère y exposait son arrivée à Poudlard, sa répartition et ses premiers cours. Harry rit beaucoup en lisant la description de chacun de ses professeurs. Puis il y avait eu la rencontre de Kat' qui était évidemment Katiouchka. Lily parsemait son récit d'anecdotes multiples sur son quotidien, une fois où deux sur James qu'elle trouvait effronté et qui un jour avait osé enfermer la chatte de Rusard dans une cage et l'avait mise sur le toit. Rusard n'avait pas trouvé le coupable mais James et Sirius n'avaient pas hésité à se venter de cela auprès de leurs camarades. Lorsque Ron se réveilla Harry avait fini ce qu'il appelait le 'premier tome' et le refermait en souriant.

- Tu es déjà réveillé ? s'étonna le rouquin.

- Oui, j'allais prendre mon p'tit déj'. Tu m'accompagnes, je suppose.

- Il ne sera pas dit que j'aurais manqué un repas !

Harry se sentait d'humeur joyeuse ce matin et c'est en rigolant avec Ron qu'il descendit manger. En chemin ils rencontrèrent Hermione qui semblait encore très endormie. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans la cuisine, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Harry, Harry chéri, s'écria Molly, c'est affreux, si tu savais…

- Allons, intervint Katiouchka, ce n'est pas si terrible, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

- Mais il y aurait pu…

- Si on se mettait à penser à tout ce qui aurait pu arrivé on ne s'en sortirait pas.

- Bon alors que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry qui ne savait si Mme Weasley en rajoutait ou si Katiouchka prenait ça avec trop de légèreté.

- La maison des Dursley a été incendiée expliqua Remus, par chance il n'y avait personne.

- C'est Voldemort qui a fait ça ?

Les Weasley présents frissonnèrent à ce nom et Katiouchka acquiesça.

- Et que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Hermione.

- Dumbledore juge plus sage qu'Harry et moi quittions l'Angleterre. Nous partons pour un endroit inconnu pour une durée inconnue, nous rentrerons plus où moins près de la rentrée. Bien évidemment personne ne sera au courant.

Molly Weasley semblait au bord des larmes quand Harry descendit sa valise. Le garçon salua ses amis. Hermione le prit dans ses bras, lui conseillant d'être très prudent et lui assurant qu'elle penserait à lui à défaut d'être avec lui. Ron était aussi triste de son départ et cela était d'autant plus touchant qu'il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Remus serra Katiouchka contre lui, lui dit encore une fois combien il était heureux de son retour et attristé par son départ précipité et qu'il savait qu'elle saurait veiller sur le fils de leurs amis. Severus serra la main de la sorcière et lui souhaita bonne chance.

- Souhaite moi plutôt bonnes vacances, sourit la sorcière malgré tout touchée par ce geste de sympathie. D'ailleurs tu pourrais venir avec nous, un peu de soleil ne te ferrais pas de mal.

- J'ai beaucoup à faire ici, une prochaine fois peut-être.

- Pas tant que je serais en vie, murmura Harry à son meilleur ami qui éclata de rire.

Puis ils montèrent dans le break bleu et prirent la direction de la côte la plus proche. Quand ils furent assez loin d'un quelconque lieu habité ou fréquenté Katiouchka fit décoller la voiture. Par le toit ouvrant Harry pouvait apprécier la fraîcheur de cette matinée de juillet en passant au dessus de la manche. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rejoindre dans un premier temps l'Italie en passant par la France. Ils y resteraient quelques temps avant de repartir, le but étant de se déplacer le plus possible sans logique pour qu'on ne puisse pas les suivre. Ils doutaient que des Mangemorts traversent le monde de long en large mais on n'était jamais assez prudent. A la fin de l'après-midi ils avaient atteint la mer adriatique. Harry nageait pendant que Katiouchka lisait un gros roman moldu sur la plage. Elle jetait constamment des regards aux alentours, suspectant toute personne plus ou moins étrange. Mais elle ne pensait pas que cette femme qui faisait du sein nu ou que cet homme enveloppé à l'horrible maillot de bain à fleurs soient des Mangemorts. Puis ils dînèrent dans un petit restaurant typique sur le bord de la plage où Harry fut ravi de manger la plus grosse pizza qu'il eu jamais vu. Quelques jours s'écoulèrent ainsi sous le soleil de l'Italie. Ils visitèrent quelques villes, quelques musées et se dorèrent sur les plages au sable brûlant. Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry se sentit comme un enfant normal, comme un sorcier normal. Il était en vacance, il profitait de la vie. Il en oublia presque le septième cylindre. Il avait le temps de l'ouvrir, pour l'instant il s'occupait avec les carnets des six premières années du moins quand il trouvait un moment dans son agenda chargé.

Puis ils s'envolèrent pour le Pérou sur un coup de tête, juste en voyant une brochure dans la vitrine d'une agence de voyage. Ils visitèrent les lieux les plus touristiques puis des villages isolés aux habitants chaleureux. Au cours de ses nombreux voyages Katiouchka avait apprit beaucoup de langages et dialectes et sans pouvoir faire de la grande littérature elle pouvait dialoguer simplement avec les gens de la plupart des pays. Elle avait acheté à Harry un appareil photo et le jeune homme s'en donnait à cœur joie en photographiant tout ce qu'il voyait. Leur dernière nuit au Pérou ils la passèrent au sommet du Machu Pichu. Assis sur les gros blocs de pierres ils discutaient tranquillement en regardant le soleil se coucher.

- C'est magnifique, dit Harry.

- Et si nous ouvrions le septième cylindre ?

- J'espérais que tu me dirais ça, dit-il en sortant les deux tubes de son sac. J'ai l'impression que c'est une pochette surprise !

- C'est l'idée. Bon alors qu'y a-t-il dans le tien ?

- Une photo de mes parents devant le lac de l'école, ils sourient en se tenant la main.

- C'est moi qui l'ai prise, le jour même où ils sont sortis ensemble. Ils étaient si heureux et nous, leurs amis, l'étions aussi. Nous attendions ça depuis si longtemps ! Il y a aussi un petit globe de verre, non ?

- Oui, avec à l'intérieur deux amoureux sur un banc.

- Retourne-le.

Harry fit ce que lui demandait la sorcière et il entendit son père. Il disait à Lily combien il l'aimait et elle riait, il riait à son tour. Harry retourna le globe plusieurs fois de suite, ne s'en lassant pas. Il observa le dernier autre objet dans le tube. C'était une petite statuette de bronze représentant un homme musclé, une simple serviette nouée sur les hanches. Harry était très perplexe quant à cet objet. Katiouchka par contre était morte de rire.

- C'est moi qui ai offert ça à Lily pour ses 17 ans, expliqua t-elle. Chaque année, en plus d'un vrai cadeau, je lui offrais l'objet le plus nul que je trouvais.

- Ca sert à quoi au juste ?

- C'est un réveil mais au lieu de sonner…

Katiouchka fut prise d'un fou rire et Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme.

- …au lieu de sonner l'homme se met à chanter et si on ne l'éteint pas vite, la serviette glisse au sol. Ta mère était toujours très rapide à l'arrêter ! J'étais morte de rire dès que je la voyais se précipiter dessus !

- Et qu'y a-t-il dans ton cylindre ?

- Alors, il y a l'herbier complété par Lily et moi au cours de nos sept années. A chaque herbe collée il y a, en plus de tout un tas de renseignements inutiles, ce qui nous avait marqué le jour de la cueillette.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Par exemple pour ce coquelicot polypier nous avons noté : « S_everus Snape lance de fréquents regard dans notre direction. Je pense que l'on peut l'ajouter à la liste des amoureux de Lily_. Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, rien ne prouve que c'est moi qu'il regarde. _Bien sûr que si et si James s'en aperçoit il risque de se faire massacrer_.»

- Je vois, c'est une sorte de petit dialogue entre vous.

- C'est ça. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre ? Oh !

- C'est un magnifique collier. C'est une plume à l'intérieur ?

- Pas vraiment. C'est un fragment d'âme.

- Un quoi !

- Un fragment d'âme. C'est un cadeau très précieux qu'on offre à quelqu'un en qui on a entièrement confiance.

- C'est vraiment un morceau d'âme ?

- Oui, c'est une projection de l'âme qu'on emprisonne dans une gemme.

- Qui t'a offert ça ? Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Sirius m'a offert une partie de son âme.

Un petit silence s'installa. Harry s'en voulait tellement de ce qui était arrivé à son parrain. S'il avait été plus prudent, plus réfléchi. Mais il ne servait à rien de se morfondre sur le passé quand l'avenir est si incertain. Katiouchka réfléchissait à ce voile derrière lequel il avait disparu. Pourquoi les gens étaient si certains de sa mort ? Y avait-il eu des précédents ? Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne.

- Kat' ?

- Tu m'appelles comme ça maintenant ? s'étonna la sorcière.

- Je…enfin…j'ai lu que ma mère t'appelait comme ça alors…Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer…c'était….désolé…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'a juste surprise. Seuls Lily et Sirius me surnommaient comme ça, les autres m'appelaient Kati. Mais toi tu peux aussi le faire si tu veux. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Oui. Je me disais que tu devais être très proche de Sirius pour qu'il te fasse un tel cadeau et…enfin…

- Tu te demandais si nous étions sortis ensemble ?

Harry acquiesça, visiblement très gêné de la question qu'il voulait poser et que la sorcière avait si bien comprit.

- Et bien oui. Pendant deux semaines environ, expliqua Katiouchka. Mais nous ne nous aimions pas. Nous formions un couple très étrange et la plupart des filles me détestaient pour cela. Nous adorions passer du temps ensemble et sortir ensemble n'apportait rien de…d'intéressant à notre relation. Ca la compliquait juste, cela nous rendait plus…normaux. Nous nous comportions comme les autres couples et nous n'aimions pas ça. D'un commun accord nous nous sommes séparés et tout est allé tout de suite mieux !

- C'est vrai que je vous imagine mal Sirius et toi. Qu'en pensaient mes parents ?

- Ils ont mit deux semaines avant de voir que nous n'étions plus ensemble ! Ils étaient juste heureux pour nous du moment que nous l'étions.

Katiouchka ouvrit ensuite le dernier objet de son tube, une grosse enveloppe pleine de photos. Elles avaient été prises à Poudlard. L'on y voyait le château et les amis de la sorcière sous toutes les coutures comme si elle voulait garder la trace de chaque recoin de l'école. Il y avait Sirius et James, fiers dans leurs uniformes de Quidditch, tenant la coupe gagnée par Gryffondor. Une autre montrait Remus et Lily riant dans l'herbe, de gros livres ouverts devant eux. Katiouchka avait prit des photos de ses amis en histoire de la magie, visiblement à la fin de l'année. On voyait James a moitié assoupi sur sa table, Lily entortillant négligemment les cheveux du jeune homme autour de ses doigts. Il y avait Peter Pettigrow qui travaillait sur ce qui semblait être un devoir de potion. Et tout un tas de photo montrait Sirius faire le pitre devant l'appareil, sur certaines on ne voyait même que son dos car à se moment là il s'était jeté sur Katiouchka pour la chatouiller. Puis il avait dû prendre l'appareil car la jeune fille avait été mitraillée, alternant les grimaces avec les poses de top model ou d'élève consciencieuse.

- Toutes ses photos ont été prises dans nos derniers jours à Poudlard, expliqua la sorcière. Je pense qu'elles représentent bien notre groupe. Bon, maintenant au lit !

- Je peux les regarder encore avant de me coucher ?

- Bien sûr.


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun profit financier de ce texte et tout appartient à JK Rowling si ce n'est Katiouchka Majarski.

Note : c'est un chapitre un peu long mais plein de rebondissement, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le séparer en plusieurs petites parties (elles auraient été tristes toutes seules)

Chapitre 5

Quelques jours plus tard les deux sorciers se trouvaient au Canada. Pour changer ils avaient opté pour un pays plus froid mais après les chaleurs étouffantes cela leur convenait. Ils visitèrent Ottawa, appréciant l'architecture et les musées, Harry toujours rivé à son appareil photo. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un moment quand ils sortirent du théâtre. Katiouchka le regretta, la nuit était maîtresse du mal et gardienne de ses serviteurs. Dans cette ville ces mêmes serviteurs pouvaient être présents. Harry par contre ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Dans un bavardage incessant il parlait de la pièce qu'ils avaient vu et qu'il avait beaucoup aimé.

- Don Juan me fait pensé à Malfoy, avoua t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a toujours tout un tas de filles autours de lui, il se pavane comme un prince.

- Il sort avec beaucoup de ces filles ?

- Bizarrement non. Mais il aime se montrer avec elle, ce qui lui vaut une réputation de coureur de jupon. Et il entretient cette…

Harry ne termina pas. La sorcière l'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre sans autre explication qu'un « chut » net et précis. Ils parcoururent quelques dizaines de mètres dans des petites rues plus louches les unes que les autres. Katiouchka voulait retrouver une grande rue, où ils pourraient se fondre dans la foule mais la chance ne semblait pas de leur côté ce soir là. Elle jetait de fréquents regards derrière elle, constatant avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda finalement le jeune homme ne pouvant se taire plus longtemps.

- Mangemorts, répondit simplement la sorcière.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Disons que j'ai vu des hommes vêtus de grandes capes noires, leurs visages cachés par leurs capuchons, mais si tu veux t'assurer de leur identité on peut faire demi-tour et aller leur demander.

Harry ne dit rien et pressa le pas, guidé par la sorcière. S'enfonçant dans les rues tortueuses et souvent peu éclairées ils débouchèrent finalement dans un grand parc. Avec un soupire de soulagement Katiouchka reconnu l'endroit et ils regagnèrent rapidement le break bleu. Ne voulant attendre le lendemain pour repartir la sorcière prit le volant et s'engagea sur une autoroute en direction des Etats Unis. Ils ne s'y arrêteraient pas, pas aujourd'hui. C'était bien trop près de là où on les avait aperçu. Pour peux que les hommes encapuchonnés soient des Mangemorts. Non, ils allaient rouler jusqu'à New York, peut-être Denver et là seulement ils s'envoleraient. Ils ignoraient qu'ils voyageaient en voiture volante, pas la peine de le leur apprendre.

Et leur périple continua. Harry fêta son anniversaire à Tokyo. Ils dînèrent tout deux tranquillement les spécialités du pays puis la sorcière l'entraîna dans une boite de nuit branchée. Après tout le jeune homme avait seize ans, il était temps qu'il apprenne à s'amuser. Et Harry s'amusa follement ce soir là. Katiouchka, sirotant un grand verre de vodka citron au bar, veillait sur le jeune homme sur la piste de danse, repoussant les quelques hommes qui tentaient de approcher d'elle. Elle n'allait pas se laisser distraire dans sa mission ! Et elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Tous ces hommes lui semblaient si fades, si inintéressants. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait des goûts très spéciaux qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle regrettait souvent, particulièrement un homme. Un homme qu'elle avait haï probablement autant qu'elle l'avait aimé. Elle interrompit ses pensées, pourquoi songeait-elle à lui maintenant ? Elle voulait s'amuser, pas replonger dans ses remords. A trois heures du matin la sorcière réussit à décrocher son protéger de la piste de danse et des jeunes gens qui l'entouraient. Une fois de retour dans la voiture ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

La matinée avait laissé place à un après-midi radieux quand Harry se réveilla enfin. Il sourit en repensant à la veille. C'était sans nul doute le plus fantastique anniversaire qu'il avait eu de toute sa courte vie. Il se souvenait du merveilleux match de Quidditch opposants les Dragons d'Osaka aux Fureurs de Minsk qui avait été suivi d'un repas copieux où il s'était tout simplement régalé. Et pour couronner le tout Katiouchka l'avait emmené en boite de nuit ! Quand il dirait ça à Ron ! Il avait dansé toute la nuit avec de multiples partenaires dont il avait oublié le visage. Katiouchka avait aussi dansé un peu et le jeune homme devait avouer qu'elle avait un bon déhanché, pour…il devait le dire…pour son âge. Autant elle semblait parfois très sérieuse, comme lorsqu'ils avaient fui du Canada, autant il lui arrivait d'être complètement délurée. Et il la préférait comme ça. Il aimait son caractère vif et son air de 'bonne copine' qu'elle prenait souvent. Il lui arrivait même d'oublier leur différence d'âge et de se confier à elle comme à une amie ou à une grande sœur. Elle était déjà levée, comme tout les matin, et préparait son café. Harry se leva, lui dit bonjour et prit les céréales dans l'étagère jaune recouverte de tournesols, décidément tout ici donnait envie de rire et de croquer la vie à pleines dents. Katiouchka sourit en voyant Harry se lever enfin. Elle avait veillé à ce qu'il ne boive pas d'alcool sinon il aurait eu une gueule de bois d'enfer et elle les reproches imaginaires des parents décédés, ce qui ne l'aurait pas empêché d'avoir des remords, loin de là. En seulement deux semaines il semblait déjà un peu moins chétif et maladif. Le soleil brûlant des pays tropicaux lui avait donné un bronzage non négligeable mais bien loin d'égaler celui de la sorcière. A défaut d'être la plus grande elle était encore la plus bronzée et elle ne comptait pas perdre son titre.

Quelques heures plus tard ils quittaient le Japon pour l'Egypte qu'Harry rêvait de visiter depuis que Ron lui avait parlé de son propre voyage. Ils passèrent le reste des vacances au pays de pharaons, découvrant la beauté de ce pays à travers son histoire, son peuple et ses paysages. Tant de facettes différentes et multiples qu'ils pensaient en avoir manqué beaucoup quand, à deux jours de la rentrée scolaire, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Ils étaient partis tôt pour profiter une dernière fois du soleil rouge se levant derrière les pyramides majestueuses. Harry ne pensa pas à prendre des photos tant cela le subjuguait.

- Alors ça t'a plus ? demanda la sorcière alors qu'ils survolaient la méditerranée.

- Et pas qu'un peu !

- Tu as fini de lire le journal intime de ta mère ?

- Presque. Mais une chose me tracasse, c'est assez indiscret.

- Dis toujours.

- Maman dit que tu es amoureuse d'un garçon mais qu'elle ne l'aime pas du tout et…jamais elle ne mentionne son nom.

- Je crains de ne pouvoir te répondre, ça remonte à si longtemps, ma mémoire me fait défaut.

Katiouchka mentait délibérément et Harry le savait. Jusqu'à présent elle lui avait tout dit, du moins lui semblait-il.

- Que dirais-tu de conduire ? lui proposa la sorcière pour changer de sujet.

- Quoi ! Mais je ne sais pas…

- Ce n'est pas si difficile.

Katiouchka pressa un bouton et elle se retrouva à la place du passager avant. Harry attrapa le volant et y resta crispé un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'effectivement ce n'était pas si dur qu'il le croyait, d'autant plus que la voiture était déjà stabilisé dans les airs. Prenant peu à peu de l'assurance il parvint en abordant les côtes françaises à effectuer de surprenants loopings. Katiouchka souriait mais le jeune homme la sentait tendue et se calma un peu, après quelques dernières acrobaties.

- Harry, je dois t'avouer un truc.

- Oui ?

- J'ignore comment mon appartement réagira à tes cascades.

- Tu veux dire que tout peut être par terre en ce moment ?

- C'est l'idée, oui.

- Je suis désolé, surtout qu'avec toutes tes babioles on va en avoir pour un moment avant de tout remettre en place.

- Hé ! J'adore mes babioles, ce sont des souvenirs de voyages et j'y tiens beaucoup.

- Tu pourrais aller voir ton appartement pendant que je conduis.

- Impossible, la porte ne s'ouvre qu'à l'arrêt. C'est con je sais mais c'est comme ça. On verra ça en arrivant.

Ils avaient prit de quoi grignoter pendant le voyage pour ne pas avoir à s'arrêter et arriver plus vite. Ainsi en fin d'après-midi ils atteignirent les côtes anglaises.

- Tu te sens prêt pour l'atterrissage ? demanda la sorcière.

- Quoi ! Mais je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne savais pas non plus conduire mais ton numéro de voltige a été très réussi. C'est simple, tu m'as vu faire ?

- Oui, tu appuies là, dit le jeune homme en effectuant la manœuvre, puis tu descends le levier là…

- Tu vois, un vrai pro !

Ils se posèrent sans encombre sur le parking isolé d'où ils avaient prit leur envol. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour voir dans quel état était la maison et il s'avéra que la chance était de leur côté et que les cabrioles de Harry n'avaient en rien modifié l'aspect de l'appartement. La sorcière reprit le volant, il ne fallait pas oublier que Harry n'avait pas le permis de conduire et que les contrôles au sol étaient bien plus importants que ceux dans les airs.

A dix-neuf heures ils étaient au manoir Black, entourés de leurs amis. Harry n'en finissait pas de leur parler de son anniversaire, de ce qu'il avait vu et vécu et surtout de leur montrer toutes les photos qu'il avait prise. Les quatre plus jeunes Weasley et Hermione entouraient Harry, lui posant des tonnes de questions dans un brouhaha d'enfer. Pendant que les adolescents s'extasiaient sur les beautés de l'Egypte, du Japon au encore du Pérou, Remus avait emmené Katiouchka à l'écart.

- Vous avez rencontré des problèmes ? demanda t-il inquiet.

- Oui, à Ottawa. Il me semble que deux Mangemorts nous suivaient mais je ne peux l'affirmer. C'était peut-être simplement deux hommes en capes noires. Nous les avons semés.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Que se passe t-il ? Tu me sembles particulièrement inquiet.

- J'ai de quoi, pendant votre absence Tu-sais-qui a redoublé d'efforts pour former son armée. Il recrute à nouveau, parmi les sorciers mais aussi les vampires…

- Quoi !

- Le pire c'est que c'est Snape qui va être envoyé en ambassadeur du Dark Lord, s'il refuse d'y aller sa couverture est foutue. Et comme il ne sera pas seul l'autre Mangemort va veiller à ce qu'il les convainque.

- Quand doit-il partir ?

- Demain, ce soir ils ont une réunion importante mais nous ne savons pas pour quoi.

- Entre nous Remus, tu fais confiance à Snape ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il est de notre côté ?

- Dumbledore l'affirme et je le crois. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de preuves.

- Mais on ne change pas comme ça, pas aussi radicalement.

- Parce que tu penses qu'il a changé ? sourit Remus. Moi je le trouve toujours aussi irritant et désagréable.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, on ne passe pas du mal au bien comme ça.

- Mais tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, Katy, il y a des nuances. Des nuances chez Snape que nous ne connaissons pas. Regarde, toi c'est pareil…

- Ce n'est pas pareil, non ! J'ai commis des erreurs et tu sais ce que cela m'a coûté mais ce n'était pas pareil.

- Katy…

Mais il fut interrompu par une porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Remus et Katiouchka s'en approchèrent en même temps que déboulaient de la cuisine Mr et Mme Weasley et les six adolescents. Ils observèrent les nouveaux venus, ne pouvant y croire. Ginny étouffa un petit cri et sa mère se retint de faire la même chose. Hermione se recula instinctivement, se plaçant derrière un Ron abasourdi.

- Severus ! s'écria Katiouchka mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Je vais vous expliquer, dit calmement le professeur.

- Je l'espère, intervint Dumbledore.

Katiouchka remarqua qu'une fois de plus le directeur faisait une entrée théâtrale, à croire qu'il aimait ça. Mais pour une fois son entrée était bien moins surprenante que celle de Severus.

- Nous allons tous dans le salon, reprit Dumbledore, nous devons discuter de l'arrivée inattendue de Mr Malfoy junior.

C'est ainsi que les treize sorciers se retrouvèrent dans un vaste salon au vert sombre dominant. Mme Weasley, Ginny et Hermione étaient assises sur un sofa, Mr Weasley tenant l'épaule de sa femme en un geste rassurant. Remus et Severus étaient assis sur deux fauteuils face au sofa. Harry, Ron et Katiouchka se tenaient debout, à plus ou moins grande distance de ce même canapé. Dumbledore était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil qui tournait le dos à une grande cheminée de marbre noir. A sa droite se tenaient Fred et Georges Weasley très calmes pour une fois. Et Drago était demeuré debout, fermant le cercle qu'ils formaient, tentant de dissimulée sa gêne et son appréhension. Harry remarqua que malgré le fait qu'il soit entouré d'ennemis il gardait un sourire en coin moqueur et arrogant qui avait le don de l'énerver.

- Severus, commença Dumbledore rompant ainsi un silence lourd, nous sommes ravis de vous revoir mais nous ne nous attendions pas à recevoir de la visite. Que s'est-il passé ?

- L'importante réunion de ce soir avait pour but de faire accéder Drago Malfoy au titre de Mangemort. Il s'y est opposé alors…ils ont commencé à le torturer, je suis intervenu quand ils ont utilisé le 'doloris', je ne pouvais plus supporter sa souffrance…

- Tu faisais moins cas de ça de par le passé, l'interrompit Katiouchka avec hargne.

- Katiouchka, il ne me semble que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça, coupa Remus.

- Oh si, c'est le moment idéal. Dumbledore, nous sommes tous très curieux de la raison qui vous fait faire confiance à Snape.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre, expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais ferme, si Severus veut un jour vous en parler il le ferra. Mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas du tout bien placé pour vous le dire.

Harry avait espéré connaître la raison du changement de camp de son professeur mais visiblement ça n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Hermione et Ron semblait tout aussi déçu que lui. Snape avait écouté Katiouchka avec attention mais avait gardé son masque froid ne trahissant aucune émotion. Drago avait suivi l'échange sans aucune réaction, comme s'il était ailleurs.

- Pouvons-nous nous occuper de notre problème ? demanda le directeur pour la forme. Mr Malfoy, qu'avez-vous ressenti ce soir ?

- A quel moment, professeur ?

- Lorsque vous avez refusé de recevoir la marque des Mangemorts.

- J'ai…, il hésita puis reprit, j'ai eu peur, monsieur. Je savais ce que mon refus entraînerait mais je ne voulais pas…finir comme mon père… Je ne veux servir personne, je veux être mon propre maître.

- Et que penses-tu des idées de Voldemort ?

- Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je n'en partageais pas certaines.

Harry et Ron serrèrent les poings de rage, Hermione agrippa fermement l'accoudoir du sofa pour se calmer, Katiouchka ne pouvait que plus détester le garçon qui ressemblait trop à son père.

- Je pense que certains sorciers sont…inférieurs à d'autres, reprit Drago ne se laissant pas démonter par les regards haineux de certains. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille obligatoirement les supprimer. Je pense que nous pouvons vivre avec.

- Nous ne te ferrons pas changer d'avis ce soir, dit Dumbledore, mais que penses-tu des méthodes employées par Voldemort ?

- Après ce soir je ne peux que les condamner, monsieur. J'ai eu l'impression que…non, c'est trop dur à dire. Il n'y a qu'en la ressentant qu'on comprend le sens du mot 'douleur'.

- Et si tu te retrouvais face à ton père, que ferrais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, honnêtement je ne sais pas. C'est mon père mais il n'a jamais vraiment joué son rôle et il chercherait probablement à me tuer.

- Bien, merci. Molly vous voulez bien l'emmener à la cuisine, je suppose qu'il doit avoir faim. Nous devons parler. Les enfants, suivez-là.

Les jumeaux s'indignèrent mais finirent par regagner la cuisine. Harry eut l'autorisation de rester grâce à Katiouchka qui refusa catégoriquement qu'il se retrouve avec un Malfoy sans sa présence.

- Bon, commença Dumbledore, il m'a l'air sincère. Nous devrions envisager de la garder avec nous.

- Le loup dans la bergerie, murmura Katiouchka à Harry qui sourit.

- Katiouchka ? Un problème ?

- Si vous voulez mon avis je pense que c'est un piège, professeur. Il va nous espionner sans problème s'il reste ici. Qui sait s'il ne va pas dévoiler l'emplacement du quartier général…

- Tu n'y étais pas, coupa Snape, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Je t'assure que sa souffrance était bien réelle.

- Mais peut-être que cela a été fait exprès, pour que tu tombes dans le piège et nous aussi. Personne de sensé ne peut accuser un torturé de l'avoir voulu. Et c'est sur ce point qu'ils comptent nous avoir.

- Tu penses donc ne pas être sensé ? sourit Remus.

- Bien moins que vous tous, c'est sûr. Mais regardons un peu au-delà des faits les plus évidents. Peut-être qu'il est sincère et j'en serait la première réjouie mais s'il se joue de nous, nous allons nous en mordre les doigts.

- Nous ne pouvons le renvoyer, reprit Dumbledore, non seulement il connaît l'emplacement de l'Ordre mais peut-être est-il en danger de mort s'il retourne chez lui. Ici nous l'avons sous les yeux, nous pouvons le surveiller.

- Et quand il sera à Poudlard ? demanda timidement Harry.

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, sourit le vieil homme. Nous sommes donc d'accord pour qu'il reste ?

Les cinq sorciers acquiescèrent.

Dans la cuisine l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Ils mangeaient silencieusement, sur le qui-vive. Molly avait renoncé à faire la conversation et c'est avec joie qu'elle vit entrer Dumbledore et les autres.

- Drago peut rester avec nous, dit Dumbledore avant de s'excuser et de partir pour un travail urgent comme il en avait si souvent en ce moment.

- Aller ! A table ! s'écria Molly. J'espère que vous ferrez tous honneur à mon pot-au-feu.

Le repas fut loin d'être bruyant. Les jumeaux se levèrent et gagnèrent leur chambre sous le regard suspicieux de leur mère, suivit de Remus qui ne se sentait pas bien ce soir là. Katiouchka s'inquiéta pour son ami qui tenta de la rassurer, affirmant que ce n'était que de la fatigue.

- Où va dormir Malfoy ? demanda soudainement Ron.

- Il reste un lit dans votre chambre, commença Molly.

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'écria Katiouchka. Il aura une chambre à part, que nous fermeront la nuit et rouvriront le matin.

- Ca c'est une cage, dit froidement Severus.

- Et alors ? Il reste ici mais il n'en est pas pour autant moins dangereux.

- Katiouchka, dit doucement Molly, ce n'est qu'un enfant…

- Je ne dormirais pas dans la même chambre que Malfoy ! s'emporta Ron.

La situation s'envenima quelques temps puis un accord fut conclu. Drago aurait une chambre pour lui mais elle ne serrait pas fermée et il devait éviter d'en sortir avant le matin. Ils se levèrent pour aller se coucher. Mais deux gémissements de douleurs se firent entendre, faiblement certes mais ils n'échappèrent pas aux oreilles de Molly Weasley.

- Severus ? Drago ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua péniblement le jeune homme.

Comprenant soudainement elle souleva la chemise de Drago, laissant apparaître de grandes griffures et hématomes rouges et violacés.

- Par Merlin, souffla Molly, tu dois souffrir atrocement. Severus, vous avez les mêmes marques ?

Le sorcier acquiesça. Mme Weasley s'empara de deux tubes de pommade dans un tiroir et en tendit un à Katiouchka, surprise.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça ?

- Je m'occupe déjà de Drago, Severus a besoin d'aide.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

- Allons, votre dos est dans un sale état, laissez Katiouchka vous soigner.

- Je…je ne vais pas…

- Ne faites pas l'enfant Katiouchka !

Severus et Katiouchka rejoignirent la chambre de Snape plus tranquille et loin des adolescents. Katiouchka savait qu'il y dormait relativement souvent, malgré cela il n'avait absolument rien apporté à la décoration. Il n'y avait aucun objet personnel, simplement une perturbante neutralité. Il retira sa chemise avec peine, laissant apparaître un dos blanc couvert d'écorchures rouges mais aussi certaines refermées qui devaient dater de plusieurs années. Katiouchka frissonna, ceux qui lui avaient fait ça n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Elle lui appliqua le baume qui s'infiltrait doucement à travers les plaies.

- Pourquoi nous avoir rejoint ? demanda t-elle soudain.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Voldemort ? Dumbledore n'a rien voulu dire.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, dit-il froidement.

- Mais ça ne sera jamais le moment ! Et je ne te ferrais pas confiance sans raison valable.

- Parce que tu crois que la confiance s'acquière ainsi ? Dumbledore t'a fait confiance, malgré tout, sache juste que pour moi ce fut à peu près la même chose.

- Toi ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer. Bon, j'ai fini le dos, je pense que tu es capable de faire le devant. Bonne nuit Severus.

- Bonne nuit.

Dans la cuisine Mme Weasley passait avec soin le baume aux senteurs de pin et de rose dans le dos tout aussi blanc de Drago. Mais il souffrait malgré tout, même s'il tentait de le cacher Harry le voyait parfaitement. Après toutes ses années il avait su comprendre et lire au-delà des apparences qu'il se donnait les sentiments et les émotions de son ennemi. Parfois un simple regard furtif lui indiquait qu'il était triste ou irrité. Le Serpentard pensait duper tout le monde mais il se trompait. Hermione, Ron et Ginny se demandaient à voix basse s'ils devaient avoir confiance en Drago. Ron était furieusement contre, le blond ne sera jamais de leur côté, ce n'était qu'une ruse. Hermione était plus partagée, elle faisait confiance à Dumbledore mais il fallait avouer que garder le jeune homme ici était peut-être inconsidéré. Ginny voulait lui laisser sa chance, elle avait vu le pouvoir de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et admettait qu'on pouvait être tenté de le suivre. Et elle pensait que si Drago avait su renoncer au pouvoir peut-être valait-il la peine de réfléchir à son sort. Mais elle admettait qu'il pouvait aussi les mener en bateau. Harry lui ne savait que penser. Il détestait le Serpentard ce qui ne l'aidait pas à émettre un jugement objectif. De plus il sentait sa souffrance et elle n'était pas fictive. Il s'approcha de Drago, le fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air grave.

- Si tu te paie notre tête, commença t-il.

- Je ne…

- Laisse-moi finir !

- Si tu te fous de nous, je te jure que tu le regretteras. Est-ce bien clair ?

Le Serpentard acquiesça. Molly Weasley n'intervint pas, elle savait qu'Harry devait mettre les choses au clair. Plus tôt ce serait fait, plus tôt elle aurait la paix, du moins l'espérait-elle.

- Le moindre mot de travers et tu regretteras que les amis de ton père ne t'aient pas tué.

- Parce que tu crois que ça me plait d'être ici ?

- Malfoy ! Je t'ai dit de te taire !

- Non je ne vais pas me taire. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Je n'ai pas choisi de venir ici.

- Rassure-toi nous ne voulions pas de toi non plus. Mais si nous sommes tous d'accord pourquoi ne pas dégager tout de suite ? Tu connais la sortie.

- Personne ne sort d'ici ! s'écria Molly Weasley. Vous n'avez que demain à passer ensemble avant la rentrée, vous pouvez faire un effort.

- C'est elle qui dit ça, murmura Ron à son ami.

- Ron ! Pour ta peine tu montreras à Drago sa chambre.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' ! C'est un ordre.

- Je vais accompagner Ron, proposa Harry pour aider son ami.

- Merci Harry, les filles vous m'aider à débarrasser ?

Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent devant la chambre qui avait été attribué à Drago, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Harry se décida à faire un effort comme l'avait demandé la mère de son ami.

- Voilà ta chambre Malfoy. La notre est au bout du couloir et celle de Snape…

Il ne finit pas car la porte qu'il allait désigner s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Katiouchka. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil Harry vit Snape dans la pièce, remettant une chemise noire. La sorcière s'approcha du trio.

- Ca va ? demanda t-elle à Harry.

- Oui, et toi ?

- C'est passé. Vous alliez vous coucher ?

- Oui, nous montrions à Malfoy sa chambre.

- Malfoy, dit-elle d'un ton doucereux, je te préviens, s'il arrive quelque chose à Harry ou à ses amis alors que tu es dans cette maison, tu le regretteras amèrement…Allez vous coucher les garçons, il est l'heure.

Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à la sorcière et chacun regagna sa chambre. Katiouchka fit quelques allers-retours dans la chambre de Harry cette nuit là, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Mais non, à chaque fois la pièce était calme, troublée seulement par la respiration des deux garçons. Elle se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis, si elle continuait comme ça elle allait tomber malade.

C'est donc les yeux entourés de grosses cernes que la sorcière se leva le lendemain matin, la nuit avait été longue mais son anxiété avait finalement été vaincue par la fatigue. Pour la première fois Harry était déjà levé quand elle parvint à la cuisine après une douche froide qui l'avait à peine réveillé. Les adolescents lui offrirent de grands sourires quand elle entra dans la pièce. Drago, la tête dans son café, semblait vouloir se faire le plus discret possible. La sorcière observa un instant le blond, il semblait bien moins sûr de lui, bien différent de celui que Harry lui avait décrit, il était presque touchant. Elle lui adressa un sourire franc et il lui répondit plus timidement, étonné par ce comportement.

- Bon, aujourd'hui vous devez préparer vos bagages pour Poudlard, annonça Molly puis s'adressant à Harry et Drago, on vous a acheté vos affaires.

- Bonjour, dit froidement Severus qui semblait levé depuis longtemps et revenait probablement déjà de mission.

- Bonjour Severus, salua Molly, vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

Le sorcier se servit et se tourna vers Katiouchka.

- Dumbledore te propose un poste à Poudlard, dit-il.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna la sorcière sortie depuis peu de son état vaseux. Quel poste ?

- Un poste créé juste pour toi, tu dois…assister Rusard…

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de plaisanter ? Le but est surtout de veiller sur Potter et Malfoy, tu auras tes propres appartements et pour couronner le tout ton cher ami Lupin sera professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Vraiment ! s'écria Harry en se tournant vers la sorcière. C'est super ! Tu vas accepter ?

- Comment puis-je refuser devant un tel enthousiasme ?

- Très bien, conclu Snape avant de partir, tu prendras le train demain avec les élèves.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Le train cahotait en tout sens alors que Katiouchka déambulait dans les couloirs. Les élèves la regardaient, étonnés, peut-être était-elle un nouveau professeur. Drago avait prit place dans un wagon, seul. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas rejoint car aucun d'eux n'ignoraient sa traîtrise. Mais comme aucun n'avait le cran de lui faire face ils l'ignoraient tout simplement. Le Serpentard préférait ça, ainsi il n'avait pas à s'expliquer. La présence de Potter et sa bande la veille lui avait paru insupportable et il avait préféré passer la journée dans sa chambre. Katiouchka Majarski lui avait rendue visite, tentant de le convaincre de descendre. La sorcière s'en voulait de ne le juger que sur les actions de son père et voulait lui donner une chance. Devant l'obstination du jeune homme à rester seul elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle s'arrêta devant un wagon et les adolescents qui s'y trouvaient l'invitèrent à entrer.

- C'est pas de refus, Harry, merci.

- Katiouchka je te présente Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood.

- Enchantée, salua la sorcière. J'ai quelques loukoums ramenés de voyage, ça vous dit ?

Puis le château apparu à l'horizon, se découpant dans la nuit tombante. Les souvenirs de Katiouchka fondirent sur elle comme un troupeau de chevaux en pleine course. Elle se revoyait avec Lily, heureuses d'être de retour. Avec Sirius qui tentait en vain de lui prouver qu'il tenait sous la banquette de cuir du wagon. Elle se souvenait de Remus et Lily qui lisaient le même livre, riant en même temps des mêmes blagues. Ce temps là était révolu mais à jamais ancré en elle.

Elle avait prit place à côté de Remus à la table des professeurs. Elle avait suivi distraitement la répartition et le bref discours de Dumbledore. Remus tentait de lancer la discussion mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? finit-il par lui demander.

- Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup de souvenir reviennent, trop même. Des bons comme des mauvais. Et surtout ce que Lily m'a dit le dernier jour, qu'un jour nous reviendront tous, quand nous seront vieux et que nos enfants auront prit nos places dans cette école. Et regarde nous. Nous sommes vieux et le seul enfant que je vois c'est Harry. Et Lily et James ne sont pas là.

- Tu nous fais un coup de blues, dit doucement Remus. Et nous ne sommes pas si vieux, peut-être vas-tu avoir des enfants.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, tu le sais bien.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête. Rusard t'attend il me semble.

- Quelle horreur ce type, dit Katiouchka en se levant, il m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos.

- Bonne chance, sourit doucement le professeur.

Elle accompagna Rusard silencieusement alors qu'il veillait à ce que les élèves regagnent leurs dortoirs. Quand les couloirs furent à nouveau silencieux Rusard s'adressa à la sorcière.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour, surtout pas à un tel poste. Vous verrez qu'il n'est pas des plus réjouissants, surtout depuis l'abolition des châtiments corporels. Vous n'avez pas connu ça, même si certains de vos camarades les auraient bien mérités. Ca me manque les coups de baguettes dans le dos, les cris des élèves…

Katiouchka décrocha, il devait rabâcher ça depuis des années, même elle il l'avait un jour menacé de la pendre par les pieds pendant une semaine. C'était l'éternelle histoire, les sempiternelles menaces. Par chance tous les instruments de tortures si chers à son cœur avaient été détruits sinon il n'aurait probablement pas pu résister à les réutiliser. Il lui fit faire un rapide tour, lui montrant des passages secrets dont elle ignorait la présence jusque-là et auxquels « il fallait faire attention que ces morveux ne s'approchent pas ». On lui avait aménagé des appartements confortables en bas de la tour des Gryffondors. Pour l'instant ils étaient aux couleurs de Poufsouffle mais d'ici quelques jours elle déménagerait jusqu'ici quelques 'babioles' de sa voiture soigneusement garée sous un porche de l'école. Une fière marquise- juchée sur un cheval en amazone - gardait l'entrée. Le mot de passe était justement 'amazone'. Katiouchka le prononça, salua Rusard, le remerciant pour son obligeance, et entra. Mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la pièce.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a donné le mot de passe.

- Ca va, j'ai fait le tour du propriétaire avec ce charmant Rusard.

- Justement je voulais te remettre ça, dit-il en lui tendant une vieux parchemin jaunie.

- La carte de Sirius et James ? Comment l'as-tu eu ? Je croyais que Rusard le leur avait prise.

- C'est le cas mais Fred et Georges Weasley l'ont récupéré. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais au courant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a des choses importantes sur…Remus que tu ignores.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Remus me l'a dit et il m'a dit de ne rien te dire.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'en parles ? sourit la sorcière. Bon, je verrais ça avec lui. En ce qui te concerne, je t'interdit de sortir la nuit dans les couloirs et évites de te retrouver seul. De toute façon je le verrais grâce à la carte, ne t'avises pas de me désobéir. Maintenant retourne dans ton dortoir, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

- C'est horrible ! rugit Ron en observant son emploi du temps. Pourquoi nous mettent-ils toujours avec les Serpentards pour les cours de Potions ?

- C'est peut-être une tradition, tenta Neville.

- Non, à l'époque de Katiouchka les Poufsouffles avait cours avec les Gryffondors, intervint Harry, non seulement ils évitaient les Serpentards mais Snape aussi.

- Dans tout les cas nous n'éviterons jamais Snape, ajouta Hermione. C'est sympa on a Soin aux Créatures Magiques après Potions.

- Comme quoi la matinée ne sera pas perdue, marmonna Ron.

Le cours de potions se déroulait aussi mal que prévu. Snape commença par leur donner un contrôle, afin de juger « de l'étendu des dégâts provoqués par des vacances inutiles à des cerveaux déjà en repos toute l'année ». Lorsque le professeur ramassa les copies Harry n'avait répondu qu'à la moitié des questions, Ron encore moins et même Hermione n'avait pas fini. Ils avaient à présent à faire une potion de rétrécissement avancé, Snape passait entre les tables pendant que les élèves délayaient leur mucus de crapaud fongiforme.

- Potter, hé ! Potter !

Harry se retourna, Malfoy l'appelait à voix basse que lui seul entendit.

- Quoi !

- Je suis sûr que c'est meilleur que la tambouille qu'a fait la mère de Weasmoche, dit-il en montrant le mucus verdâtre.

- La ferme Malfoy !

- C'était vraiment infect ! Ca explique pas mal de chose…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est meilleur ?

Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre il lui envoya tout son mucus en pleine face. Le Serpentard resta un moment immobile, surpris.

- POTTER ! rugit Snape.

Drago reprit alors ses esprits et lui envoya son propre mucus, Harry riposta par le contenu de son chaudron qui se répandit sur le Serpentard. Snape dû retenir Drago pour que son propre chaudron n'atterrisse pas sur le Gryffondor. La classe regardait la scène, silencieuse et ahurie.

- POTTER ! MALFOY ! RETENUE ! hurla le professeur puis prenant une voix doucereuse et mauvaise. 50 points en moins pour chacune de vos maisons ! Sortez ! Le cours est fini !

Harry n'échangea pas un mot avec ses amis alors qu'il se rendait dans son dortoir pour se changer. Le jeune homme était hors de lui et Hermione et Ron savaient qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille le temps qu'il se calme. Il ôta du mieux qu'il pu le mucus verdâtre et passa des vêtement propres. Il expliqua brièvement à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron jugea qu'il avait bien fait et que si c'était lui il lui aurait vraiment forcé à avaler le mucus visqueux. Hermione reprocha à Harry son manque de sang froid mais quand les deux garçons lui demandèrent ce qu'elle aurait fait, elle leur répondit qu'elle aurait attendu de finir la potion de rétrécissement et la lui aurait faite avaler. Ils devaient avouer que son idée était très intéressante. A peine sortaient-ils du château pour rejoindre le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques qu'une chouette brune fondait sur eux. Le message comportait la date et l'heure de la retenue, à savoir le lendemain à 20h30.

- Tu seras avec Malfoy ? demanda Hermione.

- Il y a de fortes chances. Mais je vais tout faire pour ne pas y aller…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux…Oh ! Regarde il y a Katiouchka près de Hagrid !

Le demi-géant faisait signe aux élèves d'approcher, Harry prit grand soin de rester le plus loin possible de Malfoy.

- Bonjour, bonjour, commença Hagrid, pour commencer cette année nous allons étudier les feux follets. Qui peut me dire où on les trouve ?

Katiouchka ne fut pas étonnée de voir Hermione lever la main et répondre correctement à la question. Elle s'était mise à l'arrière du groupe afin de pouvoir mieux surveiller les élèves et les éventuelles arrivées extérieures. Discrètement Harry la rejoint.

- Tu ne devrais pas être devant à prendre des notes ? sourit-elle.

- Si, mais pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Pour te surveiller et Malfoy aussi au passage. Dehors vous êtes plus exposés.

- En parlant de Malfoy, nous avons eu un…petit différent tout à l'heure et…j'ai eu une retenue avec Snape. Mais je n'ai rien fait, rien du tout.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, mentit le Gryffondor, tu sais comme Snape me déteste…Alors si tu pouvais voir avec lui pour…annuler cette retenue…

- J'irais le voir mais je ne te promets rien.

Harry la remercia et retourna près de ses amis, un peu honteux d'avoir mentit à la sorcière mais si ça pouvait lui éviter une retenue avec le professeur de potion et Malfoy il n'allait pas faire d'histoires. Katiouchka passa sa journée à surveiller les couloirs de l'école, croisant parfois Miss Teigne et se retenant de lui donner un bon coup de pied. Elle observait les dragons qui avaient été placé tout autour de l'enceinte du château, elle espérait juste qu'ils étaient bien contrôlés. La carte du maraudeur lui était d'une grande aide, ainsi elle veillait sur Harry sans avoir à être sur son dos toute la journée.

Elle frappa à la porte de bois et attendit une réponse. La nuit était tombée depuis peu mais l'obscurité dans ces cachots était déjà bien présente. D'ailleurs elle était là même en pleine journée. Comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre ici ? Un faible mais sec 'entrez' se fit entendre.

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Katiouchka ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ? Potter je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien. Il m'a dit avoir écopé d'une retenue avec toi, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

- Rien fait ! Parce qu'envoyer son chaudron sur la tête d'un camarade tu appelles ça rien ?

- Cela c'est bien passé ainsi ?

- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Et Malfoy aussi est en retenue demain.

- Harry s'est bien foutu de moi, il va m'entendre. Tu comptes les raccompagner dans leurs dortoirs, j'espère ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils aient besoin d'une nounou pour le faire.

- Amusant Severus, tu me ferrais presque rire. Bon, à quelle heure termine leur calvaire ?

- 22h.

- Je viendrais les chercher, pas question de les laisser seuls.

- Tu es trop protectrice avec Harry.

- Mieux vaut trop que pas assez. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il allait en retenue ! Katiouchka n'avait pas réussit à amadouer Snape lui avait-elle dit. Personnellement il aurait utilisé la menace mais le fait était là : il se trouvait devant la sombre salle de potion, retardant au maximum son entrée. Des pas retentirent derrière lui, pas la peine d'être devin pour savoir que c'était Malfoy.

- Tu as peur d'entrer Potter ? lui dit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, Malfoy, répondit Harry en frappant sur la porte.

- Allez entrez ! dit sèchement Snape. Vous voyez cette grande armoire poussiéreuse ? Vous êtes priés de dépoussiérer toutes les fioles qu'elle contient et de les classer par ordre alphabétique. Est-ce bien compris ?

Les deux garçons se mirent au travail en grommelant, Snape était assez loin pour qu'ils puissent chuchoter sans se faire entendre. Et ils n'y allaient pas de main morte sur les noms d'oiseaux. Snape levait parfois les yeux de ses corrections pour les exhorter à nettoyer mieux que ça et à se dépêcher car ils n'avaient pas toute la nuit. Soudain, après une heure d'astiquage et de récurage de potions nauséabondes des coups se firent entendre sur la porte de bois. Snape se leva, surpris et ouvrit la porte.

- Bonsoir ! dit joyeusement Katiouchka en entrant. Je venais voir si tout se passait bien.

Le professeur reprit sa place tranquillement alors que la sorcière s'asseyait sur son bureau.

- Tu veux bien descendre de là ? dit-il froidement.

- Allons, quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'une femme s'est assise sur ton bureau.

- _Personne_ ne s'est jamais assis dessus, répondit-il tentant de garder son calme face à cette femme qui l'irritait sérieusement.

- Et bien il y a un début à tout. Harry il reste de la poussière sur le flacon que tu viens de nettoyer. Au fait, Severus m'a raconté comment ton altercation avec Malfoy s'est vraiment passé. Alors ne t'avise plus de me mentir.

- Ouh ! murmura Drago à Harry. Quelle autorité !

- Drago je t'ai entendu, dit sèchement la sorcière. Pour ta gouverne sache que l'arsenic se trouve avant le barbiturique, il faudrait revoir ton alphabet. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces potions Severus ?

- C'est…en cas de besoin…

- Si tu veux tuer toute l'école, oui.

- Non ! Pourquoi est-il si difficile pour toi de me faire confiance ?

Harry et Drago se regardèrent. Cette discussion ne leur était pas du tout destinée, il ne devrait pas écouter. Malgré tout ils le faisaient, cette punition n'était pas si inintéressante finalement.

- Qui est un ancien Mangemort ici ?

- Tu le dis toi-même 'ancien' ! s'exclama Severus puis se souvenant de la présence de ses deux élèves. Travaillez vous au lieu de faire ce que vous faites si bien : rien !

- Severus !

Le silence revint aussi rapidement que les cris avaient retentit. Katiouchka ouvrit la carte et scruta le dédale de couloirs, veillant à ce que chaque personne fut là où elle devait être. Le professeur retourna à ses corrections, son calme froid habituel était revenu et personne n'aurait pu dire que deux minutes plus tôt il s'était énervé. Et Harry et son compagnon frottaient et rangeaient.

- Malfoy ? murmura soudainement Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Entre nous, tu sais pourquoi Snape est devenu espion ?

- Non, pourquoi le saurais-je ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas.

- Toujours entre nous, elle débarque d'où cette femme ?

- Du Ghana.

- Sérieux ! Mais qui est-elle ?

- Je dois avouer que parfois je ne sais pas. C'était l'amie de ma mère. Mais pourquoi je te dis ça ?

- Parce que je te l'ai demandé, sourit le blond.

- Oh la ferme.

- Pour une fois qu'on avait une discussion civilisée Potter !

Drago se retourna et reprit son tri des flacons. Harry dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Et Malfoy avait même essayé d'être drôle. Décidément il se comportait comme un imbécile. D'accord ils se détestaient mais Malfoy avait fait un effort, il traversait des moments difficiles et… Mais pourquoi se cherchait-il des excuses ? Ils avaient toujours agit ainsi et il n'y avait aucun raison que cela change. Enfin la corvée prit fin. Katiouchka raccompagna les deux adolescents à travers les couloirs déserts.

- Plus vite, soupira t-elle, vous devriez déjà être rentrés. Et j'espère que ce genre de choses ne se reproduira pas.

- Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur nous, vous n'êtes pas professeur…

- Je n'ai peut-être aucune autorité sur toi, rétorqua Katiouchka en se retourna vers le serpentard, mais j'en ai sur Harry. Et je suis là pour vous protéger, tout les deux. Mais si tu veux je peux te laisser tranquille, et lorsqu'un des amis de ton père viendra pour te torturer je te laisserais aussi tranquille.

Drago haussa les épaules mais Katiouchka avait touché un point faible. Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur. La sorcière fit entrer le Serpentard dans son antre sombre et reprit son chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor. Harry lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas le sermonner une nouvelle fois. Devant Malfoy s'était déjà assez honteux, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui mentir mais sur le coup ça lui avait paru une bonne idée. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives.


	8. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Sladana

Note : comme toujours les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 7

Un mois s'écoula ainsi. Katiouchka veillant sur Harry et Drago mais ignorant tout de leur rivalité qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'atténuer, augmentant même. Le serpentard n'était plus si seul, certains de ses amis étaient revenus près de lui en voyant qu'il n'avait pas changé. Que sa trahison ne l'avait pas fait devenir l'ami des sang-de-bourbe et de Potter. Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini en étaient même venus à la conclusion que c'était une ruse de Voldemort que de faire croire que Drago était un traître. Les enfants de Mangemorts n'osaient pas s'attaquer de front à Snape mais dans son dos les insultes fusaient. L'espion n'était plus respecté dans sa maison et dénigré au plus haut point. Drago lui restait extérieur à tout ça, sa proie était et avait toujours été Harry Potter, il n'allait pas s'occuper d'un simple professeur. Remus avait reprit sa place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour la plus grande joie des élèves qui reconnaissaient en lui un excellent enseignant malgré tout. Le 'malgré tout' Katiouchka en avait beaucoup entendu parlé mais ignorait ce que c'était. Ca devait être important mais pourquoi un de ses meilleurs amis lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Elle, elle avait été honnête et malgré leurs réactions mitigées ils l'avaient acceptée. C'était pour, entre autre, tirer au clair ce mystère qu'elle et Remus se retrouvaient dans un petit restaurant de Pré-au-lard par ce samedi midi ensoleillé. Le repas était presque terminé, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. De leurs amis à Poudlard, des farces de James et Sirius, de Lily dont il y avait tant à dire, de la naissance de Harry où James avait failli tourner de l'œil, de Sirius qui n'avait pas mérité la prison ni un sort si atroce, des mines de Katiouchka, des cours de Remus, de Harry qui s'était montré tant de fois courageux, de Harry qui avait mal supporté la mort de son parrain, et entre autre de la raison du changement de camp de Snape. Sans savoir pourquoi ce point intriguait particulièrement la sorcière mais Remus n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

- Tu savais que ça ne s'arrangeait pas entre Malfoy et Harry ? demanda Remus à un moment.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de jouer les entremetteurs…

- Je ne plaisante pas. Pourquoi faut-il que tu tournes toujours tout à la plaisanterie ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est une façon de me protéger. Ca n'a pas été dur de remonter la pente, tu sais.

- Ca n'a été simple pour personne.

- Mais moi j'aurais pu faire quelque chose si…

- Le passé est le passé et nous ne le changerons pas. Tu n'es coupable de rien.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de tous.

- Qu'importe les autres, si je devais me soucier des…

Lupin s'arrêta, il en avait trop dit ou pas assez.

- Remus, pourquoi_ toi_ tu ne dois pas te soucier des autres. Tu n'as rien fait de ce que j'ai fait. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- James, Sirius et Lily avaient comprit et en avaient parlé à Peter, avoua Lupin après un instant de réflexion. Mais ils ont préférés ne rien te dire.

- Ils avaient plus confiance en Peter qu'en moi !

- Bien sûr que non, seulement tu aurais peut-être plus mal réagit à la nouvelle, ils ont préféré t'épargner ça. Il y a deux ans mon _état_ a été révélé à la presse et c'est pour cela que j'ai arrêté d'enseigner mais tu étais loin et tu n'en as pas entendu parler.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus clair ? Et pourquoi aurais-je moins bien réagit ? Je suis ton amie, je peux tout entendre.

- Après ce qui est arrivé à ta cousine je ne pense pas.

- Quoi ? Elle a été tuée par un loup garou en Allemagne quand j'avais 10 ans, je ne vois pas le rapport.

Lupin prit une grande inspiration, et regarda la sorcière droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis un loup garou, Katiouchka.

- Quoi ! Mais non…tu…c'est vrai ? Je…tu aurais pu me le dire !

- Tu étais si triste quand tu en parlais…nous pensions bien faire.

- Ce qui est arrivé à ma cousine était… un accident, toi tu es mon ami.

- Pas quand viens la pleine lune, là je ne suis l'ami de personne.

- Mais tu n'as jamais blessé personne…

- Mais j'ai faillit le faire. Une première fois à cause d'une blague stupide de Sirius à Snape et une seconde l'année où Sirius s'est échappé, Harry et ses amis ont failli être blessés.

- L'important est qu'ils ne l'aient pas été. Remus, si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais probablement peur. Mais tu es l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse…j'aurais espéré que tu me fasse confiance, que tu me le dise.

- Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je me suis trompé, j'aurais dû te le dire.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir commis des erreurs.

- Si au moins tu le reconnais…Tu te rends compte que c'est probablement le dernier repas au restaurant que nous aurons avant la guerre.

- Elle est si imminente ?

- Tu-sais-qui renforce ses troupes de jour en jour. La question est de savoir quand il mènera la première offensive et où.

- Tu crois que l'école est menacée ?

- Dumbledore, Harry, Snape et Malfoy fils y sont. Autant de raisons d'attaquer.

- Est-ce que j'ai une place dans le plan de Dumbledore ?

- Je l'ignore mais je pense que oui. Tu es responsable de Harry jusqu'à sa majorité il ne peut qu'en tenir compte. Tu le sauras le moment voulu, pour l'heure il est débordé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fatigué, ça m'inquiète beaucoup.

- Il s'en remettra, il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air.

- Je l'espère.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant quelques minutes plus tard. La sorcière était heureuse qu'il lui ai enfin dit, qu'il lui fasse confiance. Ils flânèrent bras dessus- bras dessous dans les rues de Pré au Lard avant de rentrer au château. Ils ne tenaient pas à laisser Harry seul trop longtemps, même s'il n'était pas vraiment seul avec ses amis.

L'automne avait débuté depuis quelques jours déjà et les arbres se paraient de rouge, de jaune et d'orangé. Katiouchka avait passé une journée plutôt tranquille où seulement deux élèves avaient été surpris en dehors des cours où ils auraient dû se trouver. Elle avait réprimandé Peeves cinq fois seulement pour diverses histoires d'interruption de cours ou de comportement intolérable dans les cuisines. Elle avait prit quelques livres dans la réserve de la bibliothèque qui concernaient plus ou moins le voile par lequel avait disparu Sirius. Elle espérait comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment et pourquoi tous croyaient Sirius mort. Le repas était terminé depuis plusieurs heures et le couvre feu était donc de rigueur. Elle s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir, observant à la lueur d'une torche la carte du Maraudeur. Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, rien d'étonnant. Severus se promenait dans les couloirs, impossible de savoir où il allait et cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas grande importance. Harry était dans son dortoir avec ses quatre colocataires et Hermione. Que faisait Hermione dans le dortoir des garçons ? Enfin, tout était calme c'est ce qui comptait. Elle rechercha ensuite Drago. Un petit 'Malefoy' se trouvait dans son dortoir comme prévu. La sorcière cligna des yeux. Un autre 'Malefoy' était apparu.

- Lucius, souffla t-elle avec rage en s'élançant au pas de course vers les cachots heureusement tout proches.

Son cœur battait à tout allure dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle prononçait le mot de passe pour entrer chez les Serpentards. Elle gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la chambre de Drago et ouvrit à toute volée la porte. Lucius Malfoy était bien là, menaçant de sa baguette son fils recroquevillé sur le sol. Il leva un œil vers la sorcière qui pointait sa baguette vers lui. Lentement il tourna sa propre baguette vers elle.

- Ravie de te revoir, Katiouchka, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Je ne peux pas dire de même, Lucius.

- Toujours aussi succulente à ce que je vois. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

- Oh ferme la ! Expelliar…

Mais le sorcier fut plus rapide et lui jeta un sort qui l'envoya contre le mur, l'étourdissant un bref instant. Elle se releva, les yeux remplis de haine.

- Tu en veux encore ? dit-il avec un sourire arrogant. Tu en as toujours voulu plus.

- Je ne te crains pas, Lucius. Tu ne m'inspires que du dégoût.

- Vraiment ? Voyons si tu as peur…Avada Ked…

- Expelliarmus !

Katiouchka n'avait pas riposté et Drago n'avait pas bougé. Quelqu'un d'autre était intervenu. Elle se retourna et vit Severus Snape ternir la baguette de Lucius. Elle le remercia d'un bref regard et se retourna vers le Mangemort désarmé. Il ne semblait pas plus étonné ou effrayé que ça, une expression hautaine sur son visage pâle.

- Severus Snape le traître, siffla t-il. Le minable professeur de potion pense gagner du galon avec mon arrestation.

- Je pense juste débarrasser ce monde de ton ignoble présence.

- Ignoble ma présence ? Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Katiouchka ?

- Arrête tes sous-entendus, gronda Severus en s'approchant du sorcier.

Lucius, un air suffisant sur les lèvres, s'était rapproché de son fils. Le Serpentard toujours à terre ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, du sang coulait de sa lèvre supérieure et son œil gauche était tuméfié. D'un geste vif Lucius s'empara de la baguette de son fils posée sur sa table de chevet. Avant que Severus ne réagisse il avait prononcé une formule, faisant apparaître un nuage de fumée gris dans la pièce.

- Dissipare, s'écria Katiouchka faisant s'évanouir la fumée.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard mais le Mangemort avait disparu. Elle sortit la carte du Maraudeur et l'aperçut dans un couloir, il s'enfuyait.

- Retrouve Potter, ordonna Snape en s'élançant vers la porte.

- Où va-t-il ? demanda Drago d'une voix tremblante, visiblement pas encore remis de ses émotions.

- Il poursuit ton père. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il acquiesça sans grande conviction. D'un pas vif elle l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. D'après la carte, Harry s'y trouvait encore, à son grand soulagement. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra avec le Serpentard. Les quelques élèves encore debout à cette heure avancée les regardèrent passer avec des grands yeux étonnés. Ils pénétrèrent en trombe dans le dortoir de Harry où personne ne dormait. C'était vendredi soir et les élèves en profitaient. Les cinq garçons de Gryffondors regardaient les nouveaux venus avec étonnement voire même avec un peu d'inquiétude.

- Katiouchka, commença Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, le coupa la sorcière, on va voir Dumbledore.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quelques minutes plus tard les trois sorciers se trouvaient devant le bureau du directeur. Katiouchka observa la carte. Dumbledore était bien là et seul. Elle en profita pour voir où était Severus, il venait par ici. La carte ne montrait plus aucune trace de Lucius Malfoy. Elle prononça le mot de passe et l'escalier apparu devant eux. Elle frappa à la porte et la réponse ne fut pas longue. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Dumbledore visiblement surpris. Katiouchka n'aimait pas ça, Dumbledore n'était-il pas sensé tout savoir ? Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir et Drago accepta avec soulagement, Katiouchka ignorait ce que lui avait fait son père mais le résultat n'était pas beau à voir.

- Lucius Malfoy était dans l'école, annonça abruptement Katiouchka. Il est responsable des blessures de Drago.

Dumbledore et Harry observèrent le Serpentard. Le directeur fronça les sourcils et Harry se surprit à éprouver de la compassion pour son rival.

- Severus et moi sommes intervenus mais il s'est échappé. Severus est parti à sa poursuite mais je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait rattrapé.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Katiouchka lui montra la carte et il comprit aussitôt.

- Je suis partie chercher Harry et nous sommes venus vous voir immédiatement.

- Vous avez bien fait. Si Lucius Malfoy est en liberté cela ne signifie qu'une chose : les détraqueurs se sont une fois encore alliés à Voldemort. Pour sceller une telle alliance ils doivent être sûrs de Sa victoire. Vous n'êtes donc…

- Il s'est échappé professeur, annonça Severus en entrant d'un pas rapide dans la pièce.

- C'est ce que nous craignions, merci Severus. Nos inquiétudes se révèlent vraies et je pense qu'aucun de vous ne dois rester ici.

- Pardon ! s'écria Harry. Comment ça ?

- Vous quitterez Poudlard ce soir, tous les quatre. Katiouchka, vous roulerez jusqu'à Edimbourg puis vous pourrez vous envoler pour un endroit plus sûr. Je ne veux pas savoir lequel et personne ne doit le savoir.

- Nous ne pouvons partir, intervint Snape, vous avez besoin de nous. Nous allons combattre à vos côtés et…

- Non, pour l'instant je dois vous éloigner d'ici. Dans cette école sont concentrés les principaux sorciers qu'ils cherchent à tuer. Vous devez partir pour vous protéger vous et les élèves. Je ne sais combien de temps mais essayez de vous tenir informé. Soyez discrets surtout. Aller préparer vos bagages et retrouvez-moi dans le hall dans un quart d'heure.

Katiouchka était la première dans le hall, avec sa grosse valise de cuir marron à ses pieds. Harry ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis. Quand Ron avait vu Harry partir aussi vite avec la sorcière – et Malfoy - il s'était douté qu'un truc pas net se préparait et il était allé chercher Hermione. La jeune fille donnait tout un tas de recommandations et Ron levait les yeux au ciel d'énervement. Malefoy et Snape apparurent à leur tour, le professeur avec une seule valise noire et l'élève avec deux gros sacs qui semblaient bien lourds. Dumbledore arriva enfin, suivit par Mme Pomfresh qui soigna rapidement le Serpentard. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le porche sous lequel était garé le break bleu de Katiouchka.

- Bon, il me semble qu'il est temps de nous séparer, déclara Dumbledore. Je sais que l'entente entre vous n'est pas assurée...

- C'est peu de le dire, murmura Harry à ses amis.

- Mais n'oubliez pas que de cette entente dépend votre sécurité. Je compte beaucoup sur vous. Severus va vous apprendre quelques sorts supplémentaires qui pourront vous être utiles en cas de besoin. Essayez de vous comporter comme de simples moldus en vacances. Je vais vous laisser, je dois voir le ministre de la magie. Alors bonne chance et bonnes vacances.

Il serra la main des quatre sorciers, recommanda à Ron et Hermione de rejoindre leurs dortoirs le plus vite possible après le départ et s'éloigna. Harry faisait une fois de plus ses adieux à ses amis. Hermione était encore toute retournée par l'annonce de l'évasion de Lucius Malfoy et par ce que cela impliquait. Katiouchka observa Drago qui semblait être ailleurs et qui selon elle souhaitait probablement être ailleurs. Elle non plus n'était pas des plus réjouie de ce voyage avec Snape mais si ça pouvait mettre en sûreté Harry…Et le sorcier lui avait sauvé la vie, ça poussait forcément à revoir son jugement.

- On met où nos bagages ? demanda Drago d'un ton un peu trop sec.

Katiouchka ouvrit sa voiture et fit apparaître la porte de bois à l'arrière où elle rangea tous les sacs. Drago fut certainement surprit mais ne le montra pas. Severus, à l'écart, attendait le départ. Katiouchka s'approcha des trois Gryffondors.

- Nous devons y aller, annonça la sorcière puis fouillant dans ses poches, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Ce collier pour Hermione…

- Merci, il est magnifique.

- J'ai moi-même extrait la pierre, elle doit en théorie réduire le stress de celui qui la porte. Pour Ron qui, m'a-t-on dit, est un bon gardien, voici un petit accessoire à accrocher à ton balai. Il parait que c'est à la mode. C'est une pierre sensée protéger des mauvaises chutes.

- Merci, c'est très gentil.

- Harry, je te donnerais le tien plus tard, malheureusement je ne pense pas que tu montes sur ton balai avant un moment. Au revoir et faites attention à vous.

Katiouchka et Severus avaient prit place à l'avant alors que Drago et Harry étaient à l'arrière. Le Gryffondor fit de grands signes d'au revoir à ses amis par la fenêtre. Il détestait les quitter, il détestait quitter Poudlard. Au moins il repartait avec Katiouchka, ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Même s'ils devaient se coltiner Malfoy et Snape.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Lucius Malfoy ? demanda t-il en se penchant vers l'avant de la voiture.

- Ce que j'ai dit, répondit la sorcière. Quand je suis arrivée il menaçait Drago…que t'a-t-il fait Drago ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'obscurité au dehors. Katiouchka n'insista pas.

- Tu lui as fait mordre la poussière ? continua Harry curieux.

- Pas vraiment, je n'étais pas de taille à me battre contre lui. Par contre Severus s'est très bien défendu. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Severus marmonna un vague 'de rien c'est normal' et reprit sa contemplation de la route devant lui. Harry s'adonna à la lecture d'un livre sur le Quidditch qu'il avait prit soin d'emporter en prévision du long voyage. Katiouchka mit la radio et à part ce bruit de fond tout était silencieux. Deux heures plus tard ils atteignirent Edimbourg, l'obscurité encore bien présente. Ils s'envolèrent dans un premier temps pour l'Europe avant de réfléchir à un autre pays. Katiouchka comptait attendre la Belgique avant de décider.

- Tu me remplaces Severus ? demanda Katiouchka alors qu'ils traversaient la manche.

- Non, je n'y tiens pas.

- Si, tu vas prendre ma place, insista la sorcière en appuyant sur le bouton de changement de place.

- Il n'en est pas question, reprit Severus en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur le bouton.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui conduis.

- Je peux moi si tu veux, proposa Harry.

- Non, tu es à l'arrière et je ne peux pas te faire passer devant.

Katiouchka prit une grande respiration et continua de conduire. Le voyage fut long et tendu, personne n'échangea plus le moindre mot. Le soleil se levait à peine quand ils atteignirent la Belgique et que la sorcière trouva un coin tranquille pour se reposer. Katiouchka fit rapidement visiter son 'home sweet home' et sortit une grosse valise qu'elle donna à Snape.

- C'est un lit, expliqua t-elle, tu ouvres la valise et il se monte quasiment tout seul. Harry et Drago vous prendrez le canapé-lit.

- Il n'est pas question que je dorme avec Potter !

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai plus envie ?

- Et ce lit m'a l'air peu confortable, renchérit Severus.

- Je ne partagerais pas le même lit que Potter !

- LA FERME !

Les trois sorciers regardèrent Katiouchka qui s'est mise à hurler. Elle se massa les tempes et reprit.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, j'ai trois lits : le canapé-lit deux places, celui une place et le mien. Je me réserve le mien évidemment mais pour le reste vous vous arrangez comme vous voulez. J'ai conduit tout la nuit, je suis crevée alors vous faites ce que vous voulez mais en silence !

La sorcière rejoignit sa chambre, laissant les trois sorciers pantois. Ils se résolurent à dormir comme l'avait prévu Katiouchka, non sans que Malfoy râlât un peu mais la fatigue prenant vite le dessus il s'endormit, se la fermant par la même occasion. Harry eut plus de mal à trouver le sommeil, savoir qu'un de vos pires ennemis dort à vos côtés n'est pas très rassurant. Il se surprit à penser au meilleur moyen de l'étouffer pendant son sommeil. Il réprima un fou rire à cette idée, il devrait demander à Katiouchka son avis.


	9. Chapitre 8

Note : j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer de reviews. J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'en envoient, ça me fait très plaisir.

Chapitre 8

Quand Harry s'éveilla la première chose qu'il vit était que Malfoy était toujours à ses côtés. Il semblait si différent, innocent, bien loin du masque de froideur qu'il se donnait lorsqu'il était éveillé. Snape était attablé et lisait un journal qui n'était probablement pas du jour. Le professeur buvait un café bien noir, attendant le départ. Harry fonça s'habiller dans la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard, parfaitement ragaillardi. Katiouchka dormait encore et ça n'était pas étonnant, la route l'avait beaucoup fatiguée. Puis Drago s'éveilla à son tour. Harry sourit en voyant la mine étonnée du Serpentard ne sachant plus très bien où il était. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, n'ayant rien à se dire et ne le souhaitant pas non plus. Quand Katiouchka les rejoignit les douze coups de midi sonnèrent.

- Bonjour, les salua t-elle avec un grand sourire. Bien dormi ?

Des grognements lui répondirent et cela la fit rire. Elle se servit un café et s'attabla avec eux.

- Melle Majarski, commença Drago.

- Appelle-moi Katiouchka, le coupa la sorcière.

- Katiouchka, qu'y a-t-il…entre mon père et vous ?

- Je…heu.

- Malfoy ! Comment peux-tu poser une question aussi stupide ? Il n'y a aucun lien entre eux !

- J'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient, Potter !

- Ca suffit vous deux, soupira Katiouchka.

- Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser dire des choses comme ça !

- Hé bien…en réalité j'ai…eu une aventure avec son père.

- Quoi ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons d'une seule voix.

- Tu m'as menti ! s'écria harry.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, il y a certaines choses que je t'ai cachées mais je ne t'ai pas menti.

- C'est pareil !

- Mr Potter, dit froidement Snape, laissez Katiouchka s'expliquer et ensuite vous donnerez votre opinion.

Harry regarda avec méprit son professeur. De quel droit se mêlait-il de la conversation ? Cela ne le regardait pas.

- J'étais amoureuse de Lucius à l'école, expliqua la sorcière. C'était mon premier amour, il avait deux ans de plus que moi, il était terriblement séduisant et Lily le détestait. Je n'ai jamais souhaité l'aimer mais c'est arrivé. Bien sûr je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance avec lui. J'avais fini par l'oublier quand a débuté la guerre. J'ai suivi sans hésiter mes amis contre Tu-sais-qui. Mais il est un jour venu me trouver, je savais qu'il était Mangemort et ne s'en est jamais caché. Je me suis laissée entraîner car il disait m'aimer, j'étais trop naïve. J'espérais même le changer ! Il cherchait à me soutirer des informations sur l'Ordre et sur tes parents mais je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais rien dit. Jamais je n'ai été déloyale envers eux. Lucius a dû fini par l'admettre et a cherché un véritable traître, Pettigrow. Je l'ignorais à l'époque bien sûr sinon j'aurais agit. Puis un jour mes parents se sont fait tués par un Mangemort, Lucius m'a affirmé que c'était Severus et (elle se tourna vers le sorcier) si tu t'étais trouvé sur mon chemin je t'aurais tué. Mais ça n'est pas arrivé. Contre toute logique j'ai continué à le voir, je le devais à l'adolescente que j'était, qui l'avait tant voulu. Enfin, le dernier chapitre de cette sinistre histoire…

Katiouchka s'arrêta un instant. Tous ses souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient plus horribles que jamais à avouer au fils de sa meilleure amie. Severus ne regardait pas la sorcière, cela semblait aussi dur pour lui, cela lui rappelait tant de ses erreurs et ses souffrances passées.

- C'était le 31 octobre, le soir où…Tu-sais-qui t'a fait cette cicatrice. J'avais rendez-vous avec Lucius et j'étais bien décidée à mettre fin à notre relation. Quand je suis arrivée je l'ai trouvé très… joyeux, c'était étonnant. Il m'expliqua la raison de cela, sans le moindre regret et même avec un large sourire il m'avoua avoir tué mes parents. J'allais le tuer quand il m'a dit que si je perdais du temps à ça je n'arriverais pas à temps pour sauver Lily et James. Je n'ai pas hésité et je suis partie mais il était trop tard... Sirius était là, aussi anéanti que moi. Hagrid disparaissait à l'horizon avec toi. Alors je l'ai suivi et Sirius est parti poursuivre Pettigrow. Je savais qu'il était innocent car Lucius m'avait donné le vrai nom du traître mais quand j'ai rejoint Dumbledore il ne m'a pas cru. Personne ne me croyait. Comme tu le sais Sirius a été enfermé. J'ai tout tenté pour le sortir de là…légalement… mais ma relation avec Lucius n'est pas restée secrète. Je n'avais plus aucune chance de libérer mon ami ou d'avoir ta garde. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui semblait sensée : quitter le pays.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire après une telle déclaration.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que ma mère était au courant ? demanda d'une voix blanche Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Katiouchka.

- Elle était au courant, assura Snape d'une voix glacée. La plupart des notre étaient au courant.

Il y eu de nouveau un pesant silence. Katiouchka commença à débarrasser silencieusement la table. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Toute la distance qu'elle avait mise entre elle et l'Angleterre n'avait pas suffit à apaiser ses remords. A jamais elle se sentirait comme 'celle qui avait trahie'. Harry n'en voulait pas à Katiouchka mais c'était dur de penser qu'elle avait fréquenté un mangemort, surtout Lucius Malfoy.

- Et ma baguette ? demanda soudainement Drago.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai besoin d'une baguette, mon père est parti avec la mienne.

- Je dois en avoir une quelque part, dit distraitement Katiouchka. De toute façon tu n'en auras pas besoin en dehors de tes leçons avec Severus.

- Quoi ! Mais je ne peux pas vivre comme un vulgaire moldu, sans baguette !

- Pauvre Malfoy, on va te plaindre !

- La ferme Potter, tu es peut-être habitué à vivre misérablement mais pas moi. Et il est hors de question que cela arrive. D'ailleurs il serait temps d'appeler les elfes de maison pour qu'ils rangent un peu.

- Les quoi ! s'exclama Katiouchka. Parce que tu crois qu'il y a la moindre place pour un elfe ici ? Mais puisque tu abordes le thème des taches ménagères, parlons-en. Il va falloir se relayer pour faire les courses et le ménage.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Jamais un Malfoy ne s'abaissera à ça.

- Je vois que Drago se porte volontaire pour faire les courses avec moi, sourit la sorcière. Harry tu remettras un peu d'ordre ici avec Severus.

Le professeur ne répondit pas mais il était clair qu'il ne prenait pas cette nouvelle de bon cœur et qu'il trouverait le moyen de ne rien faire le moment venu. Faire les commissions avec Drago s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu, outre le fait qu'il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour râler il employait aussi ouvertement des mots typiquement sorciers.

- Drago ! Fait attention à ton vocabulaire. Je ne pense qu'il est vraiment utile d'appeler cette vendeuse 'stupide moldue qui mériterait un sort de taillelangue ', sort qui je te le rappelle au passage est condamné. De plus nous sommes recherchés alors je te prierais d'agir comme un simple moldu, aussi stupide que tu les trouves.

- Et pourquoi suis-je obligé de pousser le chariot ?

- Arrête de râler, il y a des tas d'enfants qui aiment pousser les caddies.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je déteste les moldus, les supermarchés et la Belgique.

- Et je suppose que tu me détestes aussi. Si tu crois pouvoir échapper à la prochaine corvée de courses tu te trompes. Ca ne prend pas avec moi, je croyais que tu avais mieux été élevé que ça.

Ils finirent leurs achats dans un silence froid mais qui ne déplaisait pas à la sorcière, au moins il ne bougonnait pas sur le chemin du retour que les sacs étaient lourds ou qu'il aurait mieux fallu avoir des elfes de maisons qu'un 'rifrigirateur'. Quand ils regagnèrent la voiture ils trouvèrent Harry passant l'aspirateur et Snape plongé dans un gros livre d'histoire de la magie concernant le Moyen Age. Drago ne fit pas de remarque désobligeante au Gryffondor puisque lui aussi trimait comme un elfe de maison. Katiouchka foudroya du regard Severus qui ne vit rien, elle se calma pour ne pas faire une scène mais se promit de lui en parler dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Harry rangea rapidement l'aspirateur et aida Katiouchka à déballer les provisions. Drago s'assit dans un fauteuil, semblant épuisé comme s'il avait courut un marathon.

- Me demande comment font les moldus sans magie, grommela t-il, pas croyable… complètement fous…

- Vous n'avez fait que les courses ? demanda Harry à la sorcière.

- Oui mais ce sont ses protestations qui ont dû le fatiguer. D'ailleurs il m'a aussi fatiguée.

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Severus ?

- Je ne tiens pas à m'attarder, dit le sorcier sans même se retourner, nous partons dès que possible.

- Alors en route, tout le monde dehors !

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'extérieur. Le soleil était masqué par de gros nuages annonçant la pluie.

- Harry, tu montes devant, annonça Katiouchka.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Severus.

- Tu ne sers à rien devant, tu ne sais pas conduire et je sais que Harry est un très bon copilote.

- Il ne sait même pas où on va ! s'écria Drago.

- Personne ne le sait, répondit Katiouchka. Et avouez que le voyage sera plus agréable si il reste près de moi.

Severus se laissa convaincre mais s'assit à l'arrière avec un air encore plus froid et mauvais que d'habitude. Katiouchka et Harry ne se laissèrent pas démonter par cette mauvaise humeur. Le Gryffondor alluma la radio et ils se mirent à chanter joyeusement. Drago lisait un livre d'histoire et posaient parfois quelques questions à Snape qui lui répondait succinctement.

A la nuit tombée Katiouchka arrêta la voiture dans une petite ville de Bulgarie, elle comptait rejoindre l'Afrique par la Grèce puis ils réfléchiraient à une destination plus sûre. Katiouchka et Harry préparèrent le dîner, leurs 'compagnons d'infortune' ayant décider de ne rien faire pour le moment. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis chacun regagna son lit non sans quelques protestations pour la forme. Katiouchka entamait le troisième chapitre de 'Dragons et Licornes : des animaux aux pouvoirs extraordinaires' quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

- Entre, dit-elle supposant qu'Harry avait quelque chose à lui dire avant de dormir.

- Désolé de te déranger, commença Severus à sa grande surprise, mais je pense que nous devons parler.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire tout à l'heure ?

- Non, cela concerne ce que nous allons faire pour leur sécurité.

- Déjà il faut trouver un pays tranquille où nous puissions rester cacher et où l'on puisse recevoir régulièrement des nouvelles d'Angleterre.

- Un pays où on ne viendra pas nous chercher…Que dirais-tu de l'Inde ?

- Ca me parait bien, répondit la sorcière après quelques secondes de réflexion. Dumbledore veut aussi que tu leur donnes des cours, non ?

- Oui, je vais les faire travailler principalement la défense contre les forces du mal mais il y aura aussi les autres matières. Il faut mettre en place une certaine discipline dans leur emploi du temps, ne pas les laisser se coucher tard et se lever tôt. Ils ne sont pas en vacances.

- C'est pourtant ce que je croyais, sourit Katiouchka. Ecoute, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ils doivent travailler et maintenir le rythme de l'école seulement il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont en danger de mort. Ils doivent…non, pas se sentir en sécurité…mais entourés. Nous sommes là pour les protéger, pas faire de leur vie un emploi du temps bien réglé. Ne commençons rien avant d'être en Inde.

- Cela me convient.

Dans le salon…

- Pousse-toi Malefoy !

- Non, je vais tomber !

- Alors arrête de me coller !

- Je ne te colle pas Potter ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ta faute si nous en sommes là !

- Pardon !En quoi ce serait ma faute ?

- Si tu étais mort avec tes parents tout irait bien mieux !

Harry se releva et envoya un coup de coude au visage de Drago. Il reçut en retour un coup de poing et débuta alors un corps à corps enragé. Alertés par les cris et les bruits sourds les deux sorciers sortirent en trombe de la chambre.

- Potter ! Lâchez Drago ! hurla Snape.

- Drago ! Lâche Harry ! Immédiatement !

Les deux sorciers séparèrent les combattants du mieux qu'ils purent. Katiouchka eut particulièrement du mal à retenir Harry. Les deux adolescents étaient dans un sale état, recouverts de griffures et de bleus. Drago avait un œil au beurre noir et Harry une large entaille sur la joue.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? s'écria Katiouchka d'une voix forte. Vous êtes inconscients ?

- Il a dit qu'il aurait préféré que je meure avec mes parents, souffla Harry sa voix déformée par le rage.

- Non mais regardez-vous ! Vous agissez comme des gamins !

- Drago tu n'avais pas à dire de telles choses, intervint Severus d'une voix froide de colère.

- Nous sommes tous dans la même galère, reprit Katiouchka, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Et dans quel état êtes vous !

- Vous croyez que nous n'avons que ça à faire vous surveiller ? s'exclama Severus. Vous croyez que le monde tourne autour de vous ?

- Je suis extrêmement déçue par votre comportement !

Harry se mit à rire. Katiouchka et Severus lui lancèrent des regards noirs mais cela ne le calma pas. Drago ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait, peut-être un mauvais coup reçu sur la tête.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il te fait rire ? demanda la sorcière au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Vous vous êtes vu ? parvint-il a articuler entre deux fous rires.

- Potter cessez de glousser !

- Vous agissez comme si vous étiez nos parents, s'exclama le Gryffondor.

Katiouchka et Severus se regardèrent un instant, étonnés par cette déclaration.

- Mais…mais non, tenta Katiouchka. Pas du tout.

- Il n'a pas tord, reconnu Drago.

- Ne changez pas de sujet ! Vous dites n'importe quoi Potter, comme toujours.

- Severus ne t'en prends pas à Harry ! Bon, vous me fatiguez. Harry, Drago, vous ferrez la cuisine pendant une semaine. D'autres surprises dans le genre et préparer les repas vous semblera une partie de plaisir. Est-ce bien clair ? Maintenant tous au lit et en silence. Demain on s'envole pour l'Inde.

Quand Katiouchka rejoignit la cuisine au matin seul Snape était déjà levé. Les deux adolescents, aux bouts les plus opposés possible du lit, dormaient encore profondément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? demanda la sorcière à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ils se détestent. Comment va-t-on gérer ça ?

- Les punitions m'ont l'air efficaces. Le temps ferra le reste.

- Dis-moi, hier nous ne nous comportions pas comme si nous étions leurs parents ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Nous étions autoritaires, voilà tout.

- Tant mieux, ça m'inquiétait un peu. Je ne voulais pas…enfin…

- Prendre la place de Lily ? Personne ne la remplacera et Potter le sait. Il cherchait juste à nous décontenancer avec sa remarque.

- Je trouve que tu as une très mauvaise opinion de lui. Je te serais reconnaissante d'arrêter de le rabaisser constamment.

- Tu as aussi des préjugés sur Drago, remarqua Severus.

- Effectivement mais j'essaye de ne pas le lui montrer et d'être aussi juste que possible. De toute façon s'ils étaient nos enfants Harry serait mon préféré !

Severus ne répondit pas. Katiouchka était comme lors de leurs dernières années à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle fréquentait Sirius et sa bande. La même joie de vivre, le même espoir qui guidait chacun de ses pas et surtout le même rire. Severus avait cru qu'elle ne rirait jamais plus après ce qui était arrivé à ses proches. Tant de morts et de souffrances. Mais il avait sous estimé la sorcière. Il aurait dû se douter que Katiouchka rebondirait, cela faisait partie de sa personnalité.

Ils atteignirent la pointe sud de l'Inde en fin d'après-midi, Harry et Katiouchka s'étaient relayés au volant, toujours à vitesse maximale. Severus et Drago s'étonnèrent de leur complicité. Eux-mêmes étaient proches mais pas à ce point là. On aurait presque dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils s'installèrent au bord de l'océan, dans une ville touristique où ils pourraient plus facilement se fondre parmi les étrangers.

- Qui vient se dégourdir les jambes avec moi ? demanda Katiouchka. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une petite ballade sur la plage avant de manger.

- Je viens, dit aussitôt Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Drago.

- Ce que vous nous préparerez, sourit la sorcière. Alors tu viens où tu préfères commencer à cuisiner ?

Drago bougonna mais fini par suivre Katiouchka et Harry sur la plage, le soleil commençant à disparaître à l'horizon. Severus ne les accompagna pas et cela n'étonna pas la sorcière. Le jour où elle verrait Severus courant sur la plage en maillot de bain serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche et annoncerait probablement l'apocalypse. Elle sourit à cette idée. Drago et Harry marchaient à ses côtés en silence.

- Alors comment trouvez vous l'Inde ?

- Il y fait trop chaud, grogna Drago.

- Tu te plains toujours ou c'est juste pour moi ? J'essaie de me montrer gentille mais avoue que tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts. Demain si tu veux on ira t'acheter des vêtements plus adaptés au climat.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous montrez vous gentille avec moi, après tout ce que je fais et...tout ce que mon père vous a fait ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas ton père. Tu sais parfaitement combien je le déteste mais tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes. Toi et Harry êtes embarqués dans une guerre qui n'aurait pas dû vous toucher. Vous n'avez aucune réelle raison de vous haïr, surtout maintenant que tu as décidé de renier le camp de ton père.

- On va en trouver une raison, intervint Harry, quand il nous aura empoisonné avec sa cuisine !

- Hé ! Il n'est pas question que je cuisine seul ! Tu as intérêt à m'aider !

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, je ne tiens pas à me faire faire un lavage d'estomac !

- Du calme, sourit Katiouchka, de toute façon Severus sera le premier à goûter, vu qu'il n'a rien fait ses derniers jours !

- Ca ne sent pas le brûlé ? demanda Katiouchka en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Malfoy ! Surveille la poêle !

- C'était à toi de le faire !

- Je lavais la salade ! Je ne peux pas être partout ! Tu n'avais qu'à surveiller le feu !

- J'n'ai pas l'habitude de faire le larbin Potter !

- C'est pas compliqué ! C'est une simple omelette !

- On se calme les garçons ! C'est pas en vous disputant qu'on va manger.

Une heure plus tard, et deux omelettes brûlées dans la poubelle, ils se mirent à table et constataient avec soulagement que le repas, bien que simple, était mangeable. Drago était un peu plus ouvert à la sorcière. Il s'était résigné au fait qu'il allait passer du temps avec elle et qu'il valait mieux être de son côté. Après tout ce qu'elle cuisinait n'était pas si mauvais, ça valait me coup de se tenir à carreaux. Et s'il continuait à ne pas parler à Harry il pouvait par contre faire un effort pour discuter avec la sorcière. Severus par contre restait à l'écart. La vie en collectivité n'avait jamais été son fort et la présence de Katiouchka ne suffirait pas à le faire changer. Elle savait depuis longtemps que s'il montrait le moins possible de lui ce n'était que pour mieux se protéger. Comme si se dévoiler aux autres était une faiblesse. Puis chacun regagna son lit. Une nouvelle fois Severus vint frapper à la porte de Katiouchka. Elle lui dit d'entrer et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chauffeuse devant la coiffeuse de bois clair.

- Ca devient une habitude, sourit la sorcière.

- Si cela te dérange…

- Mais non, au contraire. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Vu que tu a créé tout cet…endroit, je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas moyen de créer une nouvelle pièce.

- Tu veux une chambre, c'est ça ?

- C'est exact. Je ne peux continuer de dormir avec deux adolescents.

- Tu dois savoir qu'il m'a été très dur de créer ces seules trois pièces, j'y ai passé un temps fou. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver à nouveau. L'autre solution serait…que tu dormes ici.

Le visage de Severus resta imperturbable. Katiouchka détestait ne pas voir les sentiments des gens. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas connaître ses émotions mais à ce moment là, elle se promit d'y arriver un jour et de percer à jour le cœur de ce sinistre professeur de potions.

- Si je pousse mon lit, continua la sorcière, nous pourrons glisser le tien par là. Mais…est-il sage de laisser Harry et Drago seuls ?

- Tu crains qu'ils ne s'entretuent ?

- Oui, ils sont tellement imprévisibles. Un mot de travers, souvent volontaire, et c'est la guerre ouverte.

- Ils n'auront plus le temps de se battre, dès demain je les mets au travail.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir professeur ?

- C'est une manière détournée de me demander pourquoi j'ai rejoint Dumbledore, non ?

- Oui. Ecoute, je te connais. Je sais comment tu étais à l'école et ce que tu as fait. Tout est très logique jusqu'au jour où tu as décidé de quitter Tu-sais-qui. Là, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Il semble que tu ai changé. Nous ne sommes pas amis mais tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne te demanderais donc pas pourquoi. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

- Je sais, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais comprends que je ne peux rien te dire.

Severus installa son lit dans la chambre et bientôt on n'entendit plus que les faibles respirations des sorciers. Drago et Harry furent réveillés en fanfare par leur professeur afin qu'ils soient prêts à huit heure pour leur premier cours. Les deux adolescents grommelèrent un peu mais se préparèrent rapidement. Severus avait prévu un programme chargé pour leur matinée, à commencer par quelques sorts de défenses et de métamorphose. Katiouchka en profita pour faire quelques courses et acheter des vêtements à Harry et Drago. Ainsi le Serpentard cesserait de se plaindre de la chaleur et Harry pourrait renouveler sa garde robe.

Plusieurs semaines se passèrent ainsi, sans accident majeur. Harry et Drago faisaient tant d'efforts pour leurs études qu'ils ne trouvaient plus vraiment le temps et la force de se battre. Ils prirent l'habitude de faire une promenade sur la plage chaque soir afin de rejoindre un rocher proche d'où le coucher de soleil était magnifique. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils marchaient juste côte à côte. Etre deux, c'était la condition sine qua non qu'avait instauré Katiouchka pour qu'ils puissent sortir sans un adulte. Ils avaient rechigné mais finalement la présence de l'autre faisait partie de l'habitude et puisque aucun ne parlait cela ne posait plus problème. C'était une étrange promenade, un moment de solitude accompagnée où ils réfléchissaient beaucoup. Katiouchka et Severus restaient seuls à ce moment là. Ils s'installaient sur la plage devant la voiture et suivaient des yeux leurs protégés puis entamaient une discussion calme et réfléchie qu'ils finissaient la plupart du temps dans leurs lits. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à régler, de précautions à prendre et de nouvelles de leur monde à se procurer. Et les nouvelles n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes.


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : tout ce joyeux petit monde appartient à JK Rowling et grand bien lui fasse. Quelque sache cependant que si ce fardeau devenait trop lourd, je serait en mesure de la soulager un peu, ne serait-ce que de Snape…

Auteur : Sladana

Réponses aux reviews :

onarluca : quelques mots suffisent parfois. Le seul fait que tu reviews me fait déjà très plaisir !

Alpo : Merci beaucoup

Simoi : pour les couples… Je sais tout mais ne dirais rien… Qui sait, peut-être que je ferrais un rebondissement de dernière minute… Oups j'en ai trop dis (ou pas assez).

Zaika : merci

Ladybird : malheureusement je n'écris pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, et par là même je ne poste pas… Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic, j'écrirais sûrement encore sur les maraudeurs, enfin je verrais. Merci

Lunicorne : Quelle impatience ! (J'avoue qu'elle me flatte beaucoup !). Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant.

Merci à vous tous et n'hésitez surtout pas à me reviewer

CHAPITRE 9

Ce jour là Katiouchka surveillait Harry et Drago qui travaillaient sur un devoir de potion particulièrement ardu alors que Severus était parti se procurer la Gazette du sorcier à l'autre bout de la ville. Peu avant midi il rentra, l'air contrarié.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Katiouchka à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les deux adolescents.

- Oui, Narcissa Malfoy a tué un Auror dans le centre de Londres mais elle n'a pu être arrêté.

- Elle va rechercher Drago.

- C'est ce que je présume. Nous devons faire attention…

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tout les deux ? s'écria Drago un sourire en coin.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers le jeune homme et il comprit aussitôt qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Il perçut parfaitement dans leurs regards un mélange d'inquiétude et de compassion. De la compassion à son égard. Ce qui lui fit craindre le pire.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-il sachant que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

- Ta mère est recherchée pour meurtre, lui annonça Severus. Et il est plus que probable qu'elle te recherche.

- Elle ne le faisait pas avant ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr mais ses méthodes de recherche vont être plus…radicales.

Drago reprit son travail à la surprise de tous. Harry préféra ne pas poser plus de questions et se replongea dans l'étude de la très compliquée potion Felix felicis. La journée se passa comme les précédentes ce qui inquiétait Katiouchka. Drago réagissait très étrangement et cela n'était pas pour la rassurer. A sa place elle aurait crié, peut-être pleuré, elle aurait réagit, elle ne serait pas resté si calme. Qui pouvait apprendre que sa mère avait tué quelqu'un sans réagir ? Drago était décidément une personne étrange, comme son père l'avait voulu. Lucius avait apprit à son fils à rester impassible mais la sorcière savait combien il était douloureux de garder sa souffrance pour soi sans l'extérioriser. Elle tenta plusieurs fois d'en parler avec le jeune homme mais sans vraiment la rembarrer elle sentit qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Elle se tourna vers Severus pour qu'il l'aide mais le sorcier ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait aider Drago si celui-ci ne le voulait pas.

Ils dînèrent dans un silence peu habituel puis Drago se leva pour sa promenade quotidienne, rapidement rejoint par Harry. En quelques minutes ils atteignirent le rocher de granite noir et s'assirent chacun à une extrémité. Alors que le soleil à l'horizon touchait à peine la surface des flots, Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard.

- Le soleil est beau ce soir, dit-il d'un ton aussi neutre qu'il pu.

- La ferme Potter. Si tu allais directement au but ?

- Je…je me demandais… comment tu allais…après la nouvelle…

- Très bien, je jubile de bonheur, le monde ne pourrait pas mieux se porter. Après tout ma mère n'est qu'une meurtrière, ce n'est pas si grave. Elle suit simplement l'exemple de mon père. Quelle famille fantastique !

- Si tu n'es pas comme eux c'est déjà bien, tenta Harry.

- C'est sensé me remonter le moral ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Que dire à quelqu'un dont les parents sont des êtres monstrueux ? Quand la seule personne de sa famille en qui il croyait encore se montre comme les autres ? Drago le ressentait comme une trahison. Sa mère l'avait trahie.

- Katiouchka est quelqu'un de bien, déclara Drago dans un murmure.

- Je sais, je ne connais personne comme elle. Elle a un côté si rassurant…

- Comme devrait l'être une mère, termina le Serpentard. Je t'envie de l'avoir.

- Toi ? Tu m'envies ? Je croyais que tu me détestais ?

- Mais c'est le cas. Je te déteste d'autant plus que je t'envie d'avoir quelqu'un vers qui te tourner en cas de problème.

- On peut partager si tu veux.

- Un Malfoy ne partage pas Potter. Encore moins avec toi.

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Tu m'excuseras d'avoir eu envie de te remonter le moral, j'avais juste oublié ton sale caractère.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Le soleil sombra sous la ligne d'horizon et les deux adolescents prirent la route du retour. Harry discuta avec Katiouchka jusqu'à ce qu'elle jugea qu'il était tard et qu'ils devaient se coucher. La sorcière regagna sa chambre où Severus lisait, assis sur son lit. Elle s'inquiétait encore beaucoup pour Drago mais le sorcier lui avait certifié qu'il était plus fort qu'on ne le pensait. Malgré tout elle s'inquiétait.

Comme chaque soir depuis des semaines Harry se glissa dans le lit alors que Drago y était déjà. En tendant l'oreille il pouvait entendre faiblement des voix dans la pièce à côté. Il se demandait ce que Katiouchka et Severus pouvaient bien se raconter. Il avait bien pensé à quelques sorts pour être fixé mais il doutait que son compagnon de chambrée soit tout à fait d'accord.

- Potter ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'ils ont une liaison ?

- Arrête de voir des liaisons partout.

- Mais j'avais raison la première fois.

- C'était différent. Là on parle de Snape je te rappelle.

- Et alors ?

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi !

- Non, parlons-en. Pourquoi tu crois que c'est différent avec Snape ?

- La ferme Malfoy, je veux dormir.

- Avoue que c'est étrange tout de même qu'elle ai accepté qu'il dorme dans sa chambre.

- Ce n'est pas étrange. Il a dû la harceler pour qu'il n'ai plus à dormir avec nous.

- Tu sais le pire s'ils se marient ?

- Ils ne vont pas se marier Malfoy ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Drago ne dit rien et se retourna dos à Harry. Ce dernier soupira.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui est pire ?

- Nous devrons vivre ensemble !

- Malfoy nous vivons _déjà_ ensemble. Et pourquoi ça d'abord ?

- Parce que Snape est mon parrain.

- Manquait plus que ça ! Mais tu as tes parents…

- Mais bien sûr ! Ils vont me confier à mon père qui cherche à me tuer ! Ou à ma mère qui…

- Ca va j'ai comprit. De tout façon ils ne vont pas se marier, ils se détestent.

- Qui sait ce que l'avenir réserve ?

- Depuis quand tu philosophes ?

- J'ai le temps en ce moment, seul au bout monde…

- Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer. Tu serais moins seul si tu étais plus agréable.

- Je suis très agréable !

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu as vu comment tu parles à Katiouchka parfois ? Elle est d'une patience incroyable avec toi. Le pire c'est que je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, elle était vraiment inquiète pour toi aujourd'hui.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr, mais tu es trop occupé à te plaindre pour le remarquer.

- Tu es quoi ! s'écria Katiouchka. Tu es son parrain ! Et tu attends maintenant pour me le dire ?

- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un détail, avoua Severus d'un air détaché.

- Un détail ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu es une vraie menace pour Narcissa Malfoy, tu as le droit de garder son fils. Pour une mère c'est terrible !

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant !

- Je…Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas ! Qui es-tu pour me critiquer ? Est-ce un hasard si tu as toujours été seul ?

Severus détourna le regard et Katiouchka fit de même. La sorcière éteignit finalement la lumière les plongea dans un obscure silence. Avec cette dispute ils étaient retournés des semaines auparavant, lorsque leurs querelles d'adolescents étaient la seule manière qu'ils avaient de communiquer.

Quand Harry se leva il su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme chaque matin Kat' et Snape étaient assis à la table de la cuisine mais un silence pesant planait. D'habitude ils discutaient des différentes taches ménagères à effectuer et des cours qui seraient donnés aux deux adolescents. Ou plutôt Katiouchka parlait. Elle était très bavarde au petit déjeuner, très enjouée et prête à prendre la journée du bon pied. Mais visiblement pas aujourd'hui. Harry secoua l'épaule de Drago pour le réveiller puis s'assit aux côtés de Katiouchka. Quand Drago sortit de l'état vaseux qui suivait son réveil il remarqua aussi ce changement mais n'en dit rien non plus.

Ils commencèrent leurs leçons quotidiennes sous la surveillance de Severus. La sorcière, assise sur le sofa, lisait un livre sur les mystérieux objets insolites du Moyen Age. Elle espérait y trouver des indices sur le voile par lequel avait disparu Sirius. Mais le grimoire était volumineux et écrit dans un dialecte difficilement déchiffrable. Et le pire était que tous les livres susceptibles de la renseigner sur le voile étaient semblables à celui-ci. La seule indication qu'elle avait pour l'instant était qu'il avait été utilisé au Moyen Age. Rien de plus. Elle cherchait donc. S'il y avait la moindre infime chance de ramener Sirius elle devait la trouver. Katiouchka parcourait donc le grimoire, concentrée sur la traduction. Malgré tous elle restait énervée contre Severus. Comment avait-il pu lui dire de telles choses ? Lui qui semblait s'être adouci – pour peu qu'il puisse l'être – s'était braqué et l'avait directement attaqué. Elle avait fit des efforts pour s'entendre avec lui alors que leur relation n'avait jamais été des plus chaleureuses. Mais tous semblait être réduit à néant.

- Kat' ? dit Harry en levant la tête de sa copie. L'attaque des trolls de la montagne noire a eut lieu en 1735 ou en 1736 ?

- Demande à Severus, dit posément la sorcière, il parait que je ne suis pas douée avec les enfants.

- Je ne suis pas compétent avec Potter, répliqua froidement le sorcier.

- Es-tu seulement compétent avec quelqu'un ?

- Je l'ai été. Mes capacités étaient alors reconnues à leurs justes valeurs !

- Tu regrettes ? s'écria Katiouchka furieuse. Tu regrettes ton maître ?

Un éclat de fureur parcouru le regard de Severus. Lui et la sorcière se fixaient dans un combat visuel dont la haine était presque visible. Puis Snape abaissa légèrement les yeux.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Qui peut regretter la domination et la soumission ?

- Et le pouvoir ? Tu ne regrettes pas le pouvoir que tu avais sur tes victimes ?

Les yeux sombres du professeur semblèrent s'enflammer.

- Vous… commença Drago.

- La ferme ! coupa Severus.

- Ne lui parle pas ainsi !

- Je lui parle comme je veux !

- Non ! Il y a certaines règles à suivre chez les gens civilisés !

- Comme être aimable avec Potter, siffla t-il dédaigneusement.

- Comme ne pas tuer !

- Combien de temps vas-tu encore me reprocher cela ?

- Tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu as fais ?

- Crois-tu que je n'ai aucun remord ? Que les cris que j'entends chaque nuit me fassent plaisir ? Que je sois un monstre qui aime à revoir dans ses rêves les visages d'effrois de ses victimes ? J'ai assez de remords pour ne pas avoir besoin de tes reproches !

Il avait hurlé. Plus contre lui que contre la sorcière. Katiouchka en resta sidérée. Elle ne fit pas un geste quand il claqua la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il avait dit. Elle avait ressentit sa douleur. Elle s'affaissa dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté pour se disputer avec Severus. Elle se sentait lasse et avait affreusement honte d'elle. Harry vint s'asseoir près d'elle, suivit par Drago.

- Il reviendra, dit doucement le blond.

- Bien sûr, il doit veiller sur toi. Il connaît ses devoirs, il ne nous laissera pas tomber.

Katiouchka soupira.

- En réalité, tu l'apprécies ? demanda Harry.

- C'est drôle ça me rappelle une discussion que j'ai eu avec ton père. Il me soutenait que ne pouvais haïr personne, que je partais du principe que les gens étaient bons par nature. Il avait raison…jusqu'à Vous-Savez-Qui. J'ignore comment Dumbledore a put lui faire confiance. Il montrait des signes évidents et inquiétants dès le début.

Elle soupira à nouveau et se tu quelques instants, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle reprit :

- Mais si j'apprécie Severus ? Je ne sais pas. Il me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Pourquoi a-t-il quitté Vous-Savez-Qui ? Il refuse d'en parler.

- Pourquoi te borner au passé ? demanda Harry. Oublie-le un instant.

- Je ne peux l'oublier. Il forme les fondations du présent…Vous pensez que je n'arrive pas à bien juger les gens ?

- Tu t'es bien planté avec mon père, dit Drago.

- Mais tu as eu raison pour Sirius, répliqua Harry en foudroyant le Serpentard du regard. Tout le monde fait des erreurs de jugement.

- Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de Severus ?

- Il a toujours veillé sur moi, dit Drago, même de loin il a toujours été là. Il m'a sauvé de mon père à Poudlard.

- Personnellement j'ai du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un qui me déteste, avoua Harry. Mais il t'a sauvé la vie Kat', et pour ça je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant.

La journée s'écoula, tranquillement. Au dîner Severus n'était toujours pas revenu. Cela inquiétait Katiouchka mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Par ailleurs Severus était tout à fait capable de se défendre, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre de ce côté-là. Harry et Drago se passèrent de leur promenade digestive habituelle, ils ne tenaient pas à ce que la sorcière s'inquiète encore plus.

Tard dans la nuit Katiouchka était encore éveillée, elle commençait à douter qu'il revienne. Mais la porte d'entrée grinça doucement et elle entendit des pas s'approcher de la chambre. Dans l'obscurité, il avait un visage neutre, rien ne transparaissait de ses sentiments ou émotions.

- Je suis désolée, murmura la sorcière.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Comment le pourrai-je ? J'étais si inquiète.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Pour moi ? Ca doit bien être la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi.

- Ne raconte pas de sottises ! Bien sûr que d'autres ont eu peur pour toi.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Que sais-tu de moi ? Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu seulement à moi ?

- Ne ramène pas tout à toi !

- Pourquoi ? C'est bien là qu'est le problème, non ? Tu me détestes comme Potter et Black me détestaient !

- Non, je t'apprécie comme Lily t'appréciait. Tu es injuste avec moi. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu ne faisais pas de grands efforts non plus pour…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Drago et Harry encore ensommeillés.

- Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ? demanda Drago en se frottant un œil.

Katiouchka se mit à rire, on eut dit deux enfants tirés du sommeil, ne manquait que l'ours en peluche dans la main. Severus comprit l'éclat de rire de la sorcière et esquissa un petit sourire.

- Retournez vous coucher, dit-il.

Les deux adolescents fermèrent la porte, laissant les deux sorciers seuls et un peu gênés, du moins Katiouchka l'était.

- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle, il y a certaines choses que je n'aurais pas dû te dire.

- Au moins tu as été sincère, c'est ce que nous aimons chez toi.

- Nous ?

- Enfin…Potter, ses parents, tout ça quoi. Je pense que nous devrions nous coucher, ajouta t-il précipitamment.

- Merci d'être là, même contre ta volonté.

Severus marmonna un vague 'de rien' et se tourna dans son lit, de dos à Kat'. Cet homme avait toujours été un mystère pour la sorcière et cela ne semblait pas s'arranger avec le temps.


	11. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Sladana

Diclaimer : rien ne m'appartient car tout est à JK Rowling mais je suppose que tout le monde le sait.

Note : c'est un très long chapitre que je n'ai pas réussi à couper en plein milieu de l'action. Car oui, comme le souhaitait une de mes amies, il y a enfin de l'action, pas de bisous encore (désolée) mais je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement.

CHAPITRE 10

Le lendemain Katiouchka réveilla les trois sorciers à l'aube. Les deux adolescents rallèrent et il leur fallut bien trois quarts d'heure avant qu'ils ne mettent un pied hors du lit. Severus fut plus rapide mais prononça tout de même toute une série de grommellements qui fit rire la sorcière. Afin de ressouder les liens du petit groupe elle avait prit l'initiative d'une virée en voiture le long de la côte, elle voulait surtout éviter que ce qui c'était passé la veille ne se reproduise.

Le vent dans les cheveux Katiouchka quitta la clairière abritée par de grands arbres où elle garait son break. A ses côtés Harry triturait le bouton de la radio pour trouver une fréquence qui lui plaise. Drago soupirait d'exaspération de voir combien il pouvait être empoté mais on voyait qu'il était heureux d'être là. Cette sortie lui permettait d'oublier un peu ses problèmes. Severus restait digne derrière, scrutant le paysage à la recherche d'un éventuel danger. Le temps était doux pour cette fin d'automne mais ils supportaient tout à fait leurs grosses écharpes de laine et il ne leur serait pas venu à l'idée de remettre en place le toit de la voiture. Ils firent halte à l'heure du déjeuner dans une petite ville où ils prirent un copieux repas puis flânèrent dans les rues. Les habitants avaient peu l'habitude de voir des touristes et les regardaient avec des yeux étonnés. Parfois, Katiouchka, loin de se démonter, s'approchait d'eux et entamait la conversation, traduisant pour les trois sorciers. Drago et Harry étaient fascinés par l'aisance avec laquelle elle parlait la langue. Après avoir acheté ce que Severus considérait comme des 'babioles inutiles' ils reprirent la route. Les deux adolescents, malgré la température relativement basse, insistèrent pour se baigner dans l'océan. Plus ou moins volontairement Katiouchka les suivit. De la plage Severus les surveillait, toujours en alerte. Il avait peu parlé et la sorcière espérait que cela ne durerait pas.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se cacher derrière les montagnes ils allumèrent un grand feu sur la plage. Kat' avait prit soin d'emmener des saucisses et des pommes de terre qu'ils firent cuire en discutant de choses et d'autres. Les soucis étaient oubliés pour un temps et Kat' en était heureuse. L'astre solaire avait disparu depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin du retour. Drago dormait déjà à l'arrière et Harry, après l'avoir qualifié de 'petite nature', ne tarda pas à faire de même.

- C'était une bonne journée, non ? tenta la sorcière pour entamer la conversation.

- Oui, répondit simplement Severus.

- Une phrase plus longue ne serait pas inappropriée, tu sais.

- Oui, c'était une bonne journée, soupira t-il.

- Tu vois ce n'était pas si…qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Devant eux, à moins d'un kilomètre, s'élevait un immense incendie. Toute la forêt était en flamme. La chaleur était déjà perceptible.

- Cela provient de notre campement ! s'écria Katiouchka.

- DECOLLE !

La sorcière ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le cri du sorcier et le brusque envol eurent raison du sommeil de Drago et Harry. La voiture, à présent invisible, survola leur lieu de campement. Là où stationnait habituellement le break se trouvait à présent un large symbole en flamme.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Harry.

- Que nous sommes en danger, répondit la sorcière.

- Et Narcissa sait maintenant que nous voyageons en voiture volante, ajouta Severus.

- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Drago.

- Nous partons le plus loin possible, sans but ni logique.

Katiouchka filait à vitesse maximale dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre quand elle perçut un bruit étrange. Un grondement sourd semblait parvenir de l'obscurité. Instinctivement Harry appuya sur le bouton de fermeture du toit. Une voix forte et des plus déterminées rugit alors.

- MAJARSKI ! TU M'AS PRIS MON MARI MAIS TU NE ME VOLERAS PAS MON FILS !

Katiouchka avait beau scruter l'obscurité elle ne pouvais distinguer Narcissa Malfoy. Severus lui ordonna d'allumer les pleins phares puisque de toute façon ils étaient repérés mais là encore ils ne virent rien. Drago, à genou sur son siège, regardait par le pare-brise arrière.

- Je…je vois quatre…points rouges, s'écria t-il. Ce sont des dragons !

Harry se retourna et ne pu que constater qu'il s'agissait bien de deux magyars à point chevauchés- est-ce possible ?- par deux sorciers. La voix de Narcissa rugit une nouvelle fois, ordonnant à la sorcière de s'arrêter. Katiouchka échangea sa place avec Harry et penchée par la fenêtre elle hurla :

- Tu rêves Narcissa ! Tant que je serais en vie ton fils ne reviendra pas à tes côtés s'il ne le désire pas.

- Alors ce ne sera pas un problème, hurla une seconde voix, nous te tuerons Majarski !

- C'est Bellatrix, dit froidement Severus. Elle n'hésitera pas à laisser son dragon cracher des flammes sur nous.

- ELLE ! rugit Harry en effectuant un dangereux écart.

- Harry ! Tu continus de conduire, sans t'occuper d'elle.

- Mais elle a…

- Je sais ce qu'elle a fait mais pour l'instant elle a un dragon alors le mieux est d'éviter toute confrontation.

Les deux animaux s'étaient rapprochés du véhicule et lui donnaient de violents coups de pattes. Tant que Drago était à l'intérieur ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose. Severus et Katiouchka lançaient des sorts aux deux sorcières mais il était particulièrement difficile de viser dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

- Harry, il parait que tu sais éviter les cognards fous, dit Katiouchka toujours penchée à la fenêtre, il se trouve qu'il y en a deux gros à nos trousses alors fais nous ta meilleure performance.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il entreprit une série de loopings impressionnantes.

- Et on va où ? demanda t'il finalement après un tonneau bien ressenti par les passagers.

- Peu importe tant que vous rester au dessus de l'océan, répondit Snape, Katiouchka ta voiture peut voler encore longtemps ?

- A ce rythme 2 ou 3 jours.

- Leurs dragons ne tiendront pas aussi longtemps sans s'arrêter. Potter vous volerez jusqu'en Amérique du Sud sans jamais passer au dessus d'un continent. Katiouchka vous relaiera dans un moment.

- Merci de proposer mes services Severus, sourit la sorcière.

La course poursuite continuait mais à mesure que les heures passaient les deux sorcières et leurs montures ailées perdaient du terrain. La fin de la nuit se passa plus calmement, Narcissa appelant régulièrement Katiouchka à lui rendre son fils. En début d'après-midi ils volaient à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du Cap de Bonne Espérance. Katiouchka avait reprit le volant, Harry avait fini par s'endormir à ses côtés, Severus guettait les deux dragons au loin et Drago restait étrangement silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Katiouchka s'inquiétait pour lui mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour en parler. Elle lui demanda cependant, tentant sa chance, si tout allait bien et, comme elle s'y attendait, il lui répondit d'un vague oui.

Le soleil se couchait déjà quand ils atteignirent les côtes du Brésil. Leurs poursuivants avaient disparus depuis plusieurs heures et ils pensaient bien les avoir distancés. Tout en conduisant Katiouchka lisait le seul livre qu'elle avait gardé dans la voiture même, à savoir : les objets magiques insolites du Moyen Age. Harry était penché à la fenêtre et admirait la forêt amazonienne et le long fleuve qui y serpentait. La civilisation était loin mais des nombreuses ethnies y vivaient encore, à l'abri du monde moderne. Soudain un violent et non naturel coup de vent fit basculer la voiture, secouant ses passagers en tous sens. Katiouchka redressa aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu le véhicule, apercevant dans un rétroviseur les deux dragons. Ainsi elles avaient réussit à les suivre, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer l'acharnement d'une mère. Et là Narcissa était furieuse. Elle et sa sœur envoyaient de puissants sorts sur les quatre sorciers qui tentaient tant bien que mal de répliquer dans l'obscurité naissante. Tout se passa très vite. L'arrière de la voiture fut touché par un lumineux éclair bleu qui déstabilisa momentanément Katiouchka. Les commandes ne répondaient plus. Le break fonçait vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les quatre sorciers étaient enfoncés dans leur siège. Tous savaient qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans la voiture. Drago s'acharnait sur la poignée de porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Harry était déjà persuadé qu'il rejoindrait ses parents et Sirius. La sorcière tentait de garder son calme face à cette situation plutôt délicate. Le fleuve se rapprochait rapidement, c'était une bonne nouvelle car ils ne s'écraseraient pas au sol. A la toute dernière seconde Katiouchka parvint à maintenir le véhicule en l'air, à quelques centimètres de l'eau boueuse.

- SORTEZ ! cria la sorcière. Les portes sont débloquées !

Drago et Severus se retrouvèrent rapidement dans l'eau, pataugeant dans plusieurs centimètres d'eau. Harry s'immobilisa, s'apercevant que Katiouchka ne sortait pas.

- Et toi ? demanda t-il inquiet.

- Je dois maintenir la voiture dans cette position le temps que tu sortes.

- Tu vas…

- Oui je vais sortir. Fais vite !

Harry s'extirpa du véhicule et rejoignit les deux sorciers sur la berge la plus proche. Dans le ciel, nulle trace de leurs poursuivants. La voiture était à présent enfoncée de quelques bons décimètres dans le fleuve. Harry était rongé par l'anxiété. Que faisait donc Katiouchka ? Soudain le break disparu complètement dans un glouglou terrifiant. Harry hurla. Il voulut plonger dans l'eau mais une main ferme le retint. Le garçon jeta un regard haineux à Severus Snape.

- Calmez-vous Potter. Elle va revenir votre chère Katiouchka. Vous ne devriez pas la sous estimer.

Harry scrutait avec appréhension les eaux sombres. Drago n'était pas tranquille non plus. Puis, une silhouette se dessina dans l'obscurité, surgissant des flots.

- Je crois que je vais devoir encore la bricoler un peu, sourit Katiouchka en rejoignant la berge.

Harry enlaça la sorcière qui comprit aussitôt combien il avait eu peur, lui qui avait déjà perdu tant d'êtres chers.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit tellement de temps ? demanda Drago.

- Je devais récupérer ça, répondit la sorcière en montrant fièrement le vieux livre corné qu'elle lisait.

- Elle est pire qu'Hermione…souffla Harry.

- Ne sous-estime pas les livres, dit Katiouchka avec un sourire mystérieux. Je vois que vous êtes tous les trois secs…

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, intervint Severus. Aurais-tu oublié la formule ?

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Pas plus que je n'ai oublié la loi de l'empreinte magique.

- L'empreinte magique ? s'étonna Harry.

- Est-ce que tu as seulement suivi un seul cours Potter ? soupira Drago. L'empreinte magique est la trace que tous sorcier laisse quand il utilise la magie.

- A cause de cette empreinte Narcissa pourra nous retrouver. A partir de maintenant nous ne devons plus utiliser de magie. De plus cela pourrait les effrayer.

- Narcissa et Bellatrix ! s'étonna Severus.

- Non, les habitants de la forêt.

- Tu veux parler des singes, des jaguars et des serpents venimeux ? dit Harry. Je pense plutôt que ce serait une bonne chose.

- Non je veux parler des tribus de la jungle. Ils nous ont probablement déjà repérés.

- Nous devrions transplaner, proposa Severus. Ce serait plus sûr.

- C'est exactement ce qu'elles pensent que nous ferrons…

- Donc tu veux rester ? dit Severus avec une moue dubitative. Cette forêt ne m'a pas l'air sûre.

- Elle ne l'ai pas. Du moins pas autant que la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Suivez-moi et tout ira bien.

- Et ta voiture ? demanda Harry.

- Elle va bien. D'ici une dizaine d'heures elle devrait se mettre en route pour l'Alaska.

- L'Alaska ?

- Oui je l'ai programmé pour que si ce genre de problème apparaissait elle rejoigne un lieu prédéterminé. J'ai choisi l'Alaska au hasard si tu veux tout savoir.

La petite troupe se mit en route à travers la jungle sombre où perçait parfois des cris et des bruits inquiétants. A tâtons mais avec grand soin la sorcière avait déniché une branche de bois à laquelle elle avait mit le feu grâce à un simple briquet. La lumière créée éclairait tout juste leur route dans la forêt dense. Ils éloigneraient ainsi les bêtes sauvages sans pour autant alerter leurs poursuivants. Ils marchaient depuis deux heures quand Severus s'arrêta brusquement.

- Katiouchka, nous sommes suivis, murmura t-il à l'oreille de la sorcière.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en reprenant sa route, ils sont une bonne dizaine. Quelques-uns au sol les autres dans les arbres. Ils nous suivent depuis plus d'une heure.

- Pourquoi n'attaquent-il pas ?

- Ils ignorent si nous sommes dangereux. Certaines tribus n'ont encore jamais vu d'homme blanc alors que certaines commercent avec depuis des dizaines d'années. Certaines sont pacifiques et d'autres belliqueuses. Il nous est impossible de savoir à qui nous avons affaire avant le lever du soleil. Et ils pensent comme nous.

Et effectivement à l'aube ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une dizaine de femmes arrivant de tous côtés. Elles étaient vêtues de simples pagnes tressés et de grands colliers tombant sur leurs poitrines nues. Menaçantes, elles pointaient sur les quatre sorciers leurs arcs bandés. Severus fit un geste en direction de sa baguette que Katiouchka interrompit vivement.

- Ne bougez pas, murmura Katiouchka, leurs flèches sont probablement empoisonnées.

La femme possédant le plus de colliers s'approcha de Katiouchka, l'observant attentivement. La sorcière ne cilla pas et tendit ses mains, paumes ouvertes, vers elle. La femme copia son geste avec un sourire puis s'approcha de Severus, observant son visage pâle, bien plus pâle que celui de Katiouchka qui avait pourtant perdu un peu son bronzage. Puis elle s'intéressa aux cheveux blonds de Drago, passant ses mains entre les mèches. Le garçon tentait de ne pas bouger mais Harry sentait l'exaspération envahir son camarade. Katiouchka, l'ayant elle aussi comprit, posa une main possessive sur son épaule. Elle reçut des regards étonnés puis quand la sorcière mima un enfant qu'on berce les femmes se mirent à sourire. Katiouchka réitéra ces gestes avec Harry. Celle qui semblait diriger la troupe demanda alors quel était le statut de Severus. Là la sorcière ne savait pas trop comment exprimer ce qu'elle souhaitait dire, elle se contenta donc de prendre le sorcier par la main, bien visiblement. Severus ne fit pas un geste, Katiouchka avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Si cela leur évitait d'être tuer c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Il aurait vraiment préféré transplaner loin de cette situation absurde. Comment c'était-il retrouvé en pleine forêt amazonienne, encerclé par toutes ses femmes ?

Les quatre sorciers furent ensuite entraînés à travers la forêt qui reprenait peu à peu vie et chaleur après la nuit. Après une bonne demi heure ils parvinrent à une clairière où en tout et pour tout 3 huttes miteuses semblaient à peine tenir debout. Harry était plutôt déçu, il s'attendait quand même à un peu mieux. Et surtout il se demandait où était le reste de la tribu, comment ces femmes pouvaient vivre là ?

- C'est fantastique ! souffla Katiouchka. Vraiment magnifique.

A son grand étonnement sa marraine levait les yeux au ciel. Faisant de même Harry put voir tout un village suspendu aux arbres. Sur des dizaines de cahutes de bois, solides et presque cachées, circulaient des indiens. C'était si ingénieux ! Le temps que les ennemis s'aperçoivent de la supercherie ils étaient déjà criblés de flèches provenant des cimes des arbres ! Une corde tomba bien vite des hauteurs et commença pour les sorciers un moment particulièrement difficile. La galanterie étant de mise Katiouchka passa la première. Il lui fallut bien 10 minutes pour rejoindre la plateforme de bois. Grimper un arbre de 10m en se hissant seulement avec les mains- et sans trop regarder en bas- s'avéra ardu, sans parler des indiens qui riaient en la voyant peiner de la sorte. Les trois hommes se montrèrent pires escaladeurs qu'elle. Et le temps que ses trois compagnons la rejoigne elle avait déjà apprit que cette tribu était celle des Sach'a, le peuple des arbres et que leur chef s'appelait Karikuy. Ils furent conduits dans la hutte de ce chef, reconnaissable entre toutes par ses nombreux colliers et plumes multicolores. Katiouchka s'inclina devant cette femme déjà âgée et les trois sorciers firent de même. La cabane était petite mais accueillante. On pouvait y voir des tapis colorés, des bols ainsi qu'un grand hamac. La sorcière expliqua tant bien que mal comment ils étaient arrivés ici, dans « l'objet tombé du ciel ». Lorsqu'elle mima la chute de sa précieuse voiture elle vit le visage de Karikuy s'éclairer. A la porte tout un tas d'enfants et d'hommes écoutaient, étonnés par cette langue étrange que parlait la « femme tombée du ciel ». Katiouchka avait vite comprit que cette société était à fonctionnement matriarcale, ce qui était plutôt positif. La sorcière ne saisissait pas tout ce que voulait lui faire comprendre le chef mais au final on avait dû les accepter comme invités car on leur offrit une hutte dans le village. Les trois sorciers préféraient ne rien dire mais on sentait chez les deux plus jeune l'envie irrésistible de commenter, et souvent de râler.

A l'heure du déjeuner on les conduisit devant un feu de bois, à bien dix mètres du sol. La viande que les enfants qui servaient le repas leurs apportèrent semblait maigre et peu avenante.

- Katiouchka, murmura Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je pense que ce doit être du singe…

-Quoi ! Il est hors de…

- Tu veux les offenser ! Gronda la sorcière. Alors tu manges avec le sourire. Regarde Harry, il fait très bien semblant.

- Semblant ? Mais c'est super bon !

Katiouchka éclata de rire. Même pour elle qui avait goûté à nombre de plats différents à travers le monde certaines saveurs lui paraissaient étranges. Après le déjeuner ils purent se poser à l'abri dans leur hutte, échappant ainsi à la chaleur cuisante extérieur. Harry et Drago avaient de nattes tressées à même le sol et les deux adultes avaient des hamacs. Bientôt Katiouchka n'entendit plus que les respirations sourdes des trois sorciers, Severus lui-même s'était endormi, harassés par le voyage. La sorcière profita de ce répit pour écouter plus attentivement les femmes parler dans la hutte voisine. Cette langue lui était inconnu mais elle avait déjà réussit à en comprendre les rudiments. Katiouchka n'avait jamais été doué pour grand-chose. Lorsqu'elle était jeune elle s'était souvent sentie inférieure à sa meilleure amie, toujours première partout. Elle n'était ni la plus intelligente ni la plus jolie mais elle avait probablement la meilleure approche et compréhension de l'humain. Après son départ d'Angleterre elle avait développé ses talents en rencontrant bon nombre de peuples très différents.

Elle sortit et s'approcha de la hutte voisine. Elle s'inclina devant l'ouverture en signe de respect pour ses occupants. Les femmes sourirent et l'invitèrent à entrer. Elles passèrent l'après-midi à lui enseigner les mots les plus simples et à tenter de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du village. L'heure avançait et l'air devenait plus respirable. Les Sach'a partaient enfin en chasse car les animaux refaisaient surface et elles proposèrent à Katiouchka de les accompagner. La sorcière n'était pas particulièrement enchantée de laisser les trois hommes seuls mais elle devait gagner la confiance de ce peuple. C'était un grand honneur de participer à la chasse et ramener de la nourriture prouverait sa reconnaissance. En moins de dix minutes elle fut munie d'un arc et de flèches ainsi que d'un court poignard en os. Elle contrastait parmi ces femmes à demi nues avec son débardeur et son pantalon métamorphosé en short par la magie d'un couteau et elle se sentait un peu ridicule. Elle n'avait jamais chassé de sa vie. Au mieux elle savait pêcher. Son père lui avait apprit cet art complexe et elle s'y était adonnée de nombreux étés avec Lily. Elles relâchaient toujours les poissons mais adoraient le moment où l'animal tirait sur la ligne. Lily était plus douée car plus patiente et Katiouchka avait l'affreuse manie de tomber plus ou moins volontairement à l'eau. Le départ fut donné et la petite dizaine de femmes s'enfonça dans la jungle verdoyante.

Envoyez vos reviews please.


	12. Chapitre 11

Auteur : Sladana

Diclaimer : rien ne m'appartient car tout est à JK Rowling mais je suppose que tout le monde le sait.

Note : Laissez vos reviews, qu'elles soient bonnes ou non, cela m'encourage vraiment à écrire. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont écrit, m'écrivent et m'écriront ! Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 11

Harry se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir encore besoin de sommeil.

- Tu te lèves enfin ? fit Drago d'un air narquois que le jeune homme préféra ignorer

Du regard Harry fit rapidement le tour de la hutte. Severus était dans son hamac où même là il gardait toute sa dignité. Harry avait pensé qu'il serait incapable de tenir cinq minutes là-dedans mais il constatait avec déception son erreur. Le professeur lisait le livre que Katiouchka avait sauvé des eaux, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Drago, assis sur sa paillasse semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Et aucune trace de sa marraine.

- Où est Katiouchka demanda le brun ?

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête Potter, dit Snape sans lever les yeux de son livre. Elle est comme le sable.

- Comme le sable ?

- Essayez de retenir du sable dans votre main et il s'échappera. Plus vous voulez le retenir et plus il fuira. Votre marraine est un animal sauvage, elle préfèrera probablement la mort à une cage, aussi belle que soit la cage.

- Elle reviendra !

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. Je voulais juste vous prévenir de ce qui vous attendait.

- Ce qui m'attends ?

- Elle ne restera pas. Elle reste pour vous mais tôt ou tard…

- Je n'ai que faire des conseils d'un vieux corbeau ! Vous êtes seul et aigri ! Vous ne possédez pas un centième des qualités de Katiouchka !

Le regard du plus vieux se fit glacé et tranchant mais Harry le soutint d'un regard des plus déterminés.

- Hum, hum.

C'était Drago. Quatre yeux furieux se tournèrent vers lui mais il ne se démonta pas.

- Cette discussion sur Katiouchka est vraiment des plus passionnante, dit-il d'une voix traînante, mais sans vouloir dramatiser, je vous rappelle que de 1 nous sommes recherchés par ma mère et son imbécile de sœur, de 2 nous sommes perdus dans la jungle amazonienne, de 3 nous sommes aux mains d'indiens armés de flèches empoisonnées, encore que nos baguettes puissent régler ce problème, que de 4 la seule personne pouvant dialoguer avec ces mêmes indiens a disparue. Et je ne vous parle même pas du Dark Lord. Alors, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que se disputer ne sert à rien.

Severus leva un sourcil narquois et replongea dans son livre. Harry, les bras balans, regardait Drago. Avait-il changé à ce point ? Le garçon qui n'hésitait pas à lui chercher des noises préférait à présent le calme aux cris ? Oui, il avait changé. Il était moins arrogant, moins sûr de lui, moins obsédé par sa petite personne. Quand ce changement avait-il eu lieu ? Harry sourit intérieurement. La force du sable est grande, plus grande qu'elle n'en a l'air. Katiouchka avait la force de faire changer les gens sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Sa foi en l'être humain se propageait comme une tempête de sable. Le cœur du jeune homme s'emplit d'une douce chaleur. Sa marraine saurait les faire sortir d'ici, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Tapie sous un bosquet Katiouchka observait le piège se refermer sur le cochon sauvage. Tout autour de lui, au dessus même, se tenaient les femmes prêtes à fondre sur lui. La sorcière se contenterait de regarder pour cette fois. Allongée sur le sol, abritée de la chaleur par les larges feuilles du buisson, son manque de sommeil refit surface. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de l'animal sur elle. Elles étaient à une heure de marche cadencée du village, à ce rythme elles ne seraient pas de retour avant la nuit. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'endormir. Et pourtant ses yeux papillonnaient. Quand ses compagnes fondirent sur l'animal elle avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle remarqua tout d'abord qu'elle était seule. Seule dans une hutte vide et sombre. La nuit semblait être tombée depuis déjà un moment. Elle sortit rapidement à la recherche de ses compagnons, se souvenant alors qu'à dix mètres du sol et en pleine nuit mieux valait ne pas courir n'importe où. Des voix et des rires semblaient provenir du sol. S'approchant doucement du bord elle vit un grand feu autour duquel se trouvaient des dizaines de personnes. Des hommes et des femmes s'affairaient autours de feux plus modestes où cuisaient plusieurs animaux qu'elle ne reconnu pas à cette hauteur. Les trois sorciers semblaient un peu perdus et Katiouchka sourit en voyant Severus tenter d'afficher un air aimable et serein, un air qui mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Elle descendit précautionneusement et fut accueillie par des grands cris de joies et de nombreux rires. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent que l'on s'endorme au cours de la chasse et cela faisait beaucoup rire Karikuy. Katiouchka s'assit à la place qu'on lui indiqua, entre Severus et le chef. Harry et Drago lui firent des sourires malicieux, visiblement les aventures de la sorcière les avaient aussi fait marrer. Le dîner dura fort longtemps, entrecoupé de danses et de chants. Le grand feu était agréable dans l'humidité naissante de la jungle. Harry et Drago semblaient s'imprégner de cette ambiance si particulière. Ils échangeaient quelques commentaires sur les différents mets qu'ils goutaient. Severus restait désespérément à l'écart, toujours poli mais jamais agréable. Katiouchka tentait tant bien que mal de suivre la discussion avec Karikuy mais la plupart du temps elle devait se faire réexpliquer deux ou trois fois le même mot avant de le comprendre. Karikuy portait une imposante tenue de cérémonie. Ses cheveux étaient recouverts de plumes multicolores et de multiples colliers de perles pendaient à son cou. Elle était impressionnante malgré son âge et on devinait aisément la puissance qu'elle exerçait au sein du groupe.

La soirée touchait à sa fin quand elle imposa le silence. Alors dans le silence de la nuit elle conta l'histoire que tous les Sach'a attendaient, celle qui –comme tant d'autre- se transmettait de génération en génération depuis la nuit des temps. Tous étaient émerveillés par cette voix aussi douce que le souffle du vent dans les arbres. Il semblait parfois que c'était la forêt elle-même qui narrait l'histoire. Les trois sorciers ne comprenaient pas cette langue mais étaient cependant subjugués et ils leur semblèrent même comprendre certains mots, comme si le seul ton suffisait à les éclaircir. Puis Karikuy, avec la fin de son histoire, annonça la fin des festivités. Les quatre invités regagnèrent leur hutte.

- Alors ? demanda Harry à peine entré dans la cabane. Que disait l'histoire ?

- C'était il y a fort longtemps, commença Katiouchka en tentant de se remémorer les paroles de la vieille femme, la lune et le soleil comme aujourd'hui alternaient leur place dans le ciel en une course sans fin, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait sur Terre. Mais sur Terre quelqu'un avait remarqué Killa, la lune, magnifique dans sa robe blanche. Thaparanku était un grand papillon de nuit qui vivait bien au delà des montagnes de l'ouest et il était éperdument amoureux de Killa. Chaque matin quand sa bien-aimée disparaissait soudainement pour faire place au soleil il désespérait jusqu'au moment où elle revenait. La lune finit par remarquer son manège et elle s'éprit elle aussi de Thaparanku. On dit qu'une nuit Killa descendit sur Terre pour s'unir avec son amant. De cette union naquit Sut'iyay, l'aurore, qui donnait un peu plus de temps le matin aux deux amants, et Ch'aska l'étoile du berger qui annonçait l'arrivée et le départ de Killa à Thaparanku.

Katiouchka se tu. Au dehors plus un bruit ne transparaissait.

- C'est magnifique, murmura Harry avec un bâillement.

Severus s'était redressé vivement dans son hamac au milieu de l'histoire mais l'obscurité masquait son expression.

- Ne soyez pas si stupide Potter !

- Severus !

- Allons Katiouchka, tu as aussi bien compris que moi. Nous allons devoir partir d'ici et vite.

- Le temps ne presse pas, la lune est dissimulée par les nuages.

- Quel est le rapport ? demanda Harry qui ne souhaitait pour l'instant que se coucher.

- Réfléchi, intervint Drago. La lune qui tombe sur Terre…Deux amants et deux enfants…

- Ils pensent que nous…mais…c'est…enfin…

- Peut-être pourriez-vous faire une phrase complète Potter ?

- Que risquons nous s'ils s'aperçoivent que nous ne sommes pas ce qu'ils pensent ? demanda Drago.

- Je l'ignore, avoua Katiouchka. Mais quoiqu'il en soit se faire passer pour des dieux n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Nous leur expliquerons que nous devons partir, ils comprendront.

- Je l'espère, murmura Snape.

- Allons nous coucher, nous sommes épuisés

- Je croyais que tu avais fait un somme durant la chasse ? sourit Harry

Katiouchka lui tira la langue malicieusement et grimpa dans son hamac avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Réveille toi, Ch'aska.

- Hum ?

- J'ignorais que l'étoile du berger était paresseuse, sourit Drago penché sur Harry

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- La lune m'a demandé de te réveiller.

- Dis à la lune que…

- Que ? gronda Katiouchka uniquement pour la forme avant de replonger dans son livre.

- Et pourquoi je serais l'étoile du berger, d'abord ? bougonna Harry en s'asseyant sur sa paillasse pour faire face au blond.

- Parce qu'il est évident que je suis Sut'iyay, l'aurore qui annonce l'arrivée du soleil.

- Tu as retenu tous ces noms ?

- Bien sûr, je suis loin d'être aussi stupide que toi.

- Tu me les as demandé il y a cinq minutes, Sut'iyay, dit tranquillement Katiouchka.

Harry leva un sourcil moqueur.

- Ok, je les lui ai demandé il y a cinq minutes quand tu dormais. Tiens, c'est le petit déjeuner.

Harry prit un fruit dans la corbeille que lui tendait le Serpentard.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend là ? demanda t-il.

- Je l'ignore, il semblerait qu'il se passe des choses étranges dans la forêt en ce moment, expliqua le blond. On nous a « demandé » de rester ici.

- Tu penses que…

- Ma mère, oui.

Devant la mine sombre de son camarade Harry ne dit rien de plus. Severus était allongé dans son hamac, semblant réfléchir profondément. L'idée même de le déranger lui faisait craindre une mort immédiate tant son regard était glacé et malveillant. A quoi pouvait donc penser le sorcier ? Harry ne voyait quasiment pas Katiouchka tant les bords de son hamac étaient hauts.

- Pourquoi les hamacs sont aussi grands ? demanda Harry.

Drago se prit la tête dans ses mains d'exaspération. Harry posait tellement de questions stupides, comme un enfant de six ans qui découvre le monde ! Drago enviait un peu sa naïveté, son côté candide, bien qu'à ce stade c'était peut-être aussi un peu de la stupidité ou la flemme de réfléchir.

- C'est un hamac pour deux, expliqua la sorcière. Et vous pouvez remercier Merlin qu'on nous en ai donné deux sinon c'est vous deux qui auriez dormi ensemble.

- De toute façon il est impossible de tenir à deux là dedans sans tomber, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Je ne monterais pas là dedans avec toi, murmura Drago d'un ton froid à Harry qui lui fit un large sourire.

- Aurais-tu peur ?

- Je…la peur n'a rien à voir ! C'est absurde.

- Parions Kat'. Tu ne tiens pas dix minutes avec Snape.

- Professeur Snape, Potter ! gronda le sorcier.

- Très bien mais qu'est-ce que je vais y gagner ? demanda la sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Si je gagne ou plutôt quand j'aurais gagné et lorsque nous serons rentré tu m'offriras un dîner.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, je ne vais pas humilier le fils de ma meilleure amie, déjà que je t'humilierais en gagnant le pari.

- Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai mon mot à dire ? demanda Severus.

- Tu veux aussi un repas avec Harry ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule Katiouchka. Seulement je ne trouve pas que le moment soit particulièrement approprié pour ce genre…d'idioties.

- S'il le plait, le supplia la sorcière, tu as juste à rester immobile.

- Je…

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de répliquer Katiouchka était à califourchon sur lui, le hamac avait à peine bougé.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, sourit la sorcière. Harry tu me passes mon livre s'il te plait.

Harry lui donna le livre et elle reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était. Harry et Drago restèrent pantois devant ce spectacle avant de détourner leurs regards rieurs et de parler Quidditch, gardant toutefois un œil sur le hamac. S'il y avait bien une chose qui détendait l'atmosphère, là au fin fond de l'Amazonie, en plein dans les problème, c'était bien le fameux sport sorcier.

- Katiouchka, murmura Severus, nous sommes dans une situation délicate, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh ! Tu veux que je me pousse un peu ?

- Je…non, je voulais parler de la situation générale, l'Amazonie, Narcissa et Tu-sais-qui.

- Oh, bien sûr, sourit Katiouchka en rougissant un peu. Je pense que nous ne nous en sortons pas si mal. Bien sûr ça pourrait être mieux mais l'important est que nous soyons tous sains et saufs et surtout ensemble. Si nous devions nous retrouvés séparés la situation serait alors effectivement bien délicate.

- Que pensais-tu faire ensuite ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Descendre plus au sud ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée, il n'y a pas vraiment de sortie par là.

- Il y a bien le Crosspac' sud…

- Quoi ? Ils l'ont achevé ?

- Il y a déjà un an. Il relie l'extrême sud de la Terre de feu à Canberra.

- Il doit être bien plus moderne que le Crossatlant'. Enfin qui ne le serait pas ? Toujours aussi insalubre je suppose ?

- Toujours. Aux dernières nouvelles des fantômes s'y seraient même installés. Mais des projets pour rénover seraient en discussion.

- Quoi qu'il en soit nous ne pouvons emprunter aucun de ses deux trains. Elles savent que nous n'avons plus de moyen de transport et qu'il peut être dangereux de transplaner avec Harry et Drago. Elles pensent probablement que nous rejoindrons un endroit plus sûr par ce moyen.

- Et au Nord ? Nous pourrions récupérer ta voiture.

- Cela ne me déplairait pas mais nous ne devons nous fixer aucune destination car il y a peu de chances que nous l'atteignons. La prudence seule doit guider nos pas.

Les deux sorciers restèrent quelques secondes pensifs.

- Hum, hum.

Katiouchka se tourna vers Harry et lui fit le plus innocent des sourires.

- Oui ?

- Cela fait près d'un quart d'heure, tu peux descendre.

- Tu m'as l'air bien déçu.

- Ce n'est rien, intervint Drago, il se rend juste compte qu'il va perdre un second pari.

- A propos de ?

- Rien ! Absolument rien ! s'écria le brun en fusillant Drago du regard.

La sorcière fermait son livre et allait descendre du hamac quand elle se ravisa et posa un rapide baiser sur la joue du professeur.

- Pour te remercier, expliqua t-elle brièvement avant de regagner le sol et de reprendre sa lecture.

Le visage de Severus se tenta de rouge et Harry prit un teint vert olive. Katiouchka ne put réprimer un sourire derrière son ouvrage.

Elle tourna la page qu'elle venait de lire quand elle sursauta. Enfin ses recherches portaient leurs fruits. Le livre évoquait enfin le mystérieux voile. Elle lut avec la plus grande attention le paragraphe. Non, c'était impossible ! Ce ne pouvait être ça ! Elle relut l'article. Une nouvelle fois. Puis encore et encore. Quelque chose lui échappait. Elle l'avait là, presque à portée de main mais ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Elle triturait nerveusement le pendentif qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Il ne pouvait être mort ! Il y avait forcément un autre moyen pour… Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Nous partons, annonça t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Laissez vos reviews !


	13. Chapitre 12

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling (qui ferrait bien d'accélérer le rythme pour le 7° livre car les fans vont mourir d'impatience) et je ne tire en aucun cas profit de ce détournement d'œuvre.

Chapitre 12

Les trois sorciers la suivirent à travers le village où elle remercia les Sach'a pour leur hospitalité et leur disait regretter ce départ si prompt. La sorcière les conduisit à travers la forêt dense. Elle ne répondait pas aux questions sur leur destination, et pour tout dire ne parlait pas du tout. Complètement absorbée dans ses pensées elle se contentait d'avancer. Une main la retint brusquement.

- Maintenant dis-moi où nous allons, ordonna Severus.

- Nous rentrons.

- A Hogwarts ?

- Non, à Londres.

- C'est cela ta stratégie ? Là où ils ne nous chercheront pas c'est exactement sous leurs yeux ?

- Absolument pas.

Katiouchka reprit sa route. Le sorcier se plaça devant elle, lui barrant le passage.

- Explique-moi. Pourquoi retourner à Londres ?

- Pour Sirius.

Harry qui avait suivi la conversation en silence se raidit.

- Black est mort Katiouchka !

- Peut-être pas !

- Même s'il est vivant nous n'allons pas risquer nos vies pour lui…

- Tu es un monstre !

- Je pense simplement à la sécurité de ceux que nous sommes sensé protéger ! Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera si à Londres le seigneur des Ténèbres met la main sur Potter et Drago ?

- Nous pouvons peut-être sauver Sirius !

- Cesse d'écouter ton cœur, c'est ta raison qui doit décider.

- J'oubliais que tu n'avais pas ce problème, tu n'as pas de cœur ! Tu n'as jamais aimé !

Severus se raidit, le visage plus froid que jamais.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est pour cela que…

Severus transplana, laissant Katiouchka les bras ballants. Elle se tourna vers Drago et Harry.

- Je…pourquoi est-il partit ?

- Si tu ne le comprends pas toute seule, ce n'est pas à nous de te l'expliquer, dit Drago.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Harry.

- Nous allons nous éloigner encore un peu du village puis je vous ferrais transplaner jusqu'à Londres. Enfin, dès qu'il sera revenu.

- Et s'il ne revient pas ?

- Il reviendra, j'en suis sûre.

Lorsque la nuit tomba le sorcier ne les avait toujours pas rejoint. Ils avaient marché toute la journée à une allure cadencée, ne s'arrêtant qu'occasionnellement. Harry n'avait posé aucune question sur la manière dont Katiouchka comptait sauver Sirius. Le sauver. Le garçon ne pouvait y croire. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment. La déception s'il s'avérait que c'était impossible, serait trop grande. Après tout Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était mort et il semblait si certain de cela.

- Arrêtons-nous pour la nuit.

Les deux garçons tombèrent sur le sol, épuisés. La sorcière comprit qu'elle leur en avait trop demandé. Ca ne serait pas arrivé si Severus avait été là. Ensemble ils s'équilibraient pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Harry et Drago n'avaient pas protesté, sachant la situation déjà difficile. Ils dînèrent en silence les quelques vivres que leur avaient donné les indiens. Pour ne pas être repéré ils n'allumèrent pas de feu. La différence de température entre le jour et la nuit était saisissante mais encore une fois les deux garçons ne protestèrent pas. Katiouchka ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

- Drago ? murmura Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Tu dors ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Il fait un froid pas possible.

- Si tu en venais à ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Comment sais-tu que quelque chose me préoccupe ?

- Je commence à te connaître. C'est à propos de Black ?

- Oui, je…tu penses qu'il y a des chances qu'il revive ?

- Non.

Dans l'obscurité Drago vit le visage de son camarade s'assombrir. Il continua.

- S'il est mort il est mort. Par contre il est possible qu'il soit toujours vivant de l'autre côté. Et Katioucka semble connaître le moyen de le ramener.

- Merci, sourit Harry, merci d'être honnête avec moi.

- Cesse de me remercier. Si tu le fais à chaque fois que je te dis ce que je pense…en fait tu fais bien de me remercier.

- Je préfère quand tu me dis ce que tu ressens, je n'ai plus à le deviner.

- Tu cherches à savoir ce que je ressens ?

- Je…enfin oui.

- Je suis flatté, le grand et célèbre Harry Potter s'intéresse à moi.

- Te fous pas de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas, je suis vraiment flatté Harry.

- Un seul « Harry » compte plus que tous les « le courageux Harry Potter » de la presse.

Le brun se demanda s'il n'était pas allé un peu loin dans ses propos mais Drago ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Même « le séduisant et romantique Harry Potter » de Sorcière Hebdo ?

- Je n'ai jamais lu ça…

- Quoi ! sourit le blond. Tu ne collectionnes pas tous les articles te mentionnant ?

- Je ne suis pas si narcissique.

- Moi je les ai quasiment tous lu…pour mieux connaître l'ennemi bien sûr.

- Bien sûr.

- Bon, peut-être devrions-nous dormir.

- Oui, mais j'ai toujours froid !

- Alors viens là, nous nous réchaufferons en dormant côte à côte.

- Ce…ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Je sais. Tu es trop naïf pour ça.

- Je ne suis pas naïf !

Drago bailla.

- Si tu le permets remettons cette discussion à demain.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Au petit matin Katiouchka les trouva endormit côte à côte et elle décida de leur accorder leur comptant de sommeil. Elle ne doutait pas du retour de Severus, il avait lui-même dit que le plus important était la sécurité de Drago et Harry. Et seule elle était capable de bien peu de choses. Elle retarderait leur départ pour Londres jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Mais ils iraient à Londres. Elle ne pouvait abandonner Sirius, elle tenait trop à lui. Il faisait partie de sa famille, la famille qu'elle avait choisie, la seule qu'il lui restait à présent. Pourquoi Severus l'avait mal prit quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait ? Etait-il jaloux de l'affection qu'elle portait à Sirius ? C'était stupide. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était totalement différent, il ne pouvait se comparer à l'animagus. Ils étaient si différents, tellement opposés qu'elle ne leur voyait aucun point commun. Mais elle les appréciait tous les deux, chacun à leur manière. Sirius et son affection de grand frère, débordante. Et Severus. Il s'était toujours montré froid et distant, souvent désagréable. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade et elle l'avait peu à peu découvert. Il était bien plus que ce qu'il montrait. Et s'il lui avait été dur de l'avouer elle l'aimait bien. Drago se leva, mettant fin à ses réflexions.

- Bien dormi ? demanda t-elle.

- Tu plaisantes ? Le sol était dur et il faisait froid…je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie !

Katiouchka s'éloigna du campement pour trouver de quoi manger. A défaut de chasser elle espérait au moins dénicher quelques baies comestibles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu es réveillé, dit simplement Drago sans se détourner de ce qu'il faisait. Je récupère l'eau de la rosée dans les gourdes que nous ont donné les indiens.

- Tu es un vrai scout dis-moi.

- Je ne vois pas ce que les scrouts à pétards ont à voir avec ce que je fais.

- Laisse tomber. Où est Kat' ?

- Elle cherche de quoi manger. Si tu veux mon avis elle cherche aussi Severus.

- Quelles sont les chances qu'il revienne ?

- Faibles. A sa place je ne reviendrais pas.

- Vraiment ? Moi je ne pourrais me passer de Kat'.

- Katiouchka n'est pas à tes yeux ce qu'elle est pour lui.

- Je…

- Salut les garçons ! Alors bien dormi Harry ?

La sorcière semblait plus joyeuse que jamais. « Semblait » mais Harry voyait que tous n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le montrer. Après un frugal petit déjeuner ils reprirent leur route. Kat' s'orientait globalement grâce au soleil mais il lui fallait souvent grimper à la cime des arbres pour y voir plus clair. Ils marchèrent toute la journée mais moins rapidement que la veille. Le poids des ans se faisait sentir sur la sorcière, elle qui jusqu'à présent tenait une forme quasi olympique. A la tombée de la nuit ils établirent leur campement le long d'une falaise abrupte. Ils construisirent les prémices d'un abri pour protéger les deux garçons du froid. Katiouchka préférait rester au dehors ainsi « les horribles et monstrueuses bêtes sauvages l'attaqueraient en premier et ils pourraient se sauver ». Elle espérait en réalité que Severus les retrouverait plus facilement s'ils n'étaient pas tous cachés. Ils discutèrent un peu avant d'aller dormir. Harry ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps la question qu'il se posait depuis la veille.

- Kat', Sirius est en vie ?

- Peut-être, soupira la sorcière.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de me révéler ce que tu as découvert ?

- Je…oui tu as raison.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi lasse et démoralisée.

- J'ai finalement réussi à en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière au ministère. J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai finalement pu trouver un livre pour m'éclairer sur le sujet. Le voile par lequel a disparu Sirius a été tissé au XV ou XVI ème siècle par un groupe de sorciers appelé les Peseurs d'âme. Ils avaient pour vocation de faire la part des bons et des mauvais sorciers. C'était une communauté très peu connue et leur « voile du dernier jugement » comme ils le nommaient l'était encore moins.

- Ils ont disparus ?

- Toutes les traces de leur existence ont disparues, toute sauf ce voile. Quelques rares livres évoquent encore les Peseurs d'âme et j'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir m'en procurer un.

- Comment agit ce voile ? demanda Harry.

- Lorsqu'une personne le traverse son âme est jugée, pesée selon des critères que seuls connaissaient les membres de l'organisation. En théorie les mauvais sorciers restent prisonniers à jamais de l'autre côté et les bons en ressortent indemnes…

- Mais…mais Sirius est bon, bredouilla Harry.

- C'est ce que je crois aussi.

- Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas ressortit ?

- J'y ai réfléchit et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que le jugement n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Katiouchka dérocha le pendentif de son cou et le tendit à Harry. Le fragment d'âme brillait doucement.

- Son âme n'est pas entière. Il lui manque cet infime fragment.

- Mais c'est super ! s'écria Harry mais il stoppa son élan de joie en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de sa marraine.

- Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle.

- De quoi ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Si je n'avais pas eu ce fragment je vous aurais épargné bien des souffrance. Tu n'aurais pas autant souffert de son absence.

- Allons, intervint Drago, il t'a offert consciemment un partie de lui, parce qu'il tenait à toi, parce qu'il avait confiance en toi. Honore sa confiance en allant le sauver. Ne pense pas à se qui aurait pu arriver. Il ne sert à rien de spéculer. S'il y a quelqu'un qui m'a apprit à vivre ainsi c'est bien toi.

Katiouchka sécha les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et sourit au garçon. Pendant quelques instants elle était redevenue la petite fille qui était entrée à Hogwarts en première année, la fillette timide qui n'avait pas encore rencontré ceux qui la rendraient meilleure et plus forte. Les paroles de Drago l'avaient rassurée et elle constata combien il était différent de son père.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis se couchèrent.

Le soleil commençait à taper fortement sur Katiouchka. Du haut de la falaise elle observait Drago au bord de l'eau, tout en bas. Harry récoltait des baies quelque part dans le secteur. Elle avait gravit la paroi rocheuse pour mieux apprécier la distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir. A perte de vue ne s'étendait qu'une végétation luxuriante en soi inquiétante. Elle entendit des pierres rouler et bientôt elle vit Harry apparaître, les lèvres rougies par les fruits qu'il avait mangé. Ils s'assirent au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide avec l'agréable sensation de ne plus rien craindre et de tout dominer.

- Kat', combien de temps reste t-il avant de rejoindre la civilisation ?

- Plusieurs jours probablement mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver une ville par là.

Dans la direction que lui montrait sa marraine le garçon ne voyait que des arbres en tout points semblables aux autres. Il baissa les yeux vers Drago. Les pieds dans l'eau il tentait d'attraper des poissons à l'aide d'une lance de bois vaguement taillée. Il avait du mal à s'abaisser à faire cette tâche mais il ne pouvait se nourrir uniquement de baies !

- Kat'…je…il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire. C'est…plutôt gênant.

- Alors ne me dis rien, je ne m'en vexerais pas.

- Non, je veux te le dire. J'ai l'impression de trahir ta confiance, de te mentir sur ce que je suis. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai trop longtemps hésité. Maintenant que je suis sûr je veux que ceux que j'aime le sachent et… l'accepte.

Il marqua une pause, son regard se perdant au loin puis revint se planter dans celui de la sorcière.

- Je suis homosexuel.

Katiouchka n'afficha aucune surprise, se contentant de sourire d'un air entendu.

- Tu…tu le savais ?

- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie tu sais. J'avais remarqué lorsque nous sommes allés en boite de nuit que tu ne dansais pas qu'avec des jeunes filles. Et n'ai pas peur de ce que je pense ou même de ce que les autres pensent, tu es libre. Si tu ne veux pas tous me dire je le comprendrais.

- Alors ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Mon seul désir est ton bonheur. Si tu es heureux alors je le suis aussi. Et est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un en particulier ou…Oh ! Par Merlin !

Cinquante mètres plus bas un énorme boa enserrait Drago qui se débattait avec rage. Le serpent entraînait le jeune homme vers le centre du fleuve. Katiouchka transplana. Sur la rive, sortant sa baguette, elle fit exploser l'animal. Drago se mit à tousser violemment et disparut sous la surface des flots. D'un sort parfaitement maîtrisé la sorcière le ramena à l'air libre puis sur la berge. Harry, essoufflé par sa course effrénée depuis le haut de la falaise, parvint aux cotés du blond. Katiouchka dénuda le torse de Drago pour observer les dégâts. D'énormes hématomes bleus violacés recoupaient les stries rouges encore visibles. Harry frissonna et prit la main de Drago.

- Est-ce…Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il respire et son pouls bat normalement. Drago ? Tu m'entends ?

Le blessé ouvrit les yeux et toussa.

- Je…oui.

- Est-ce que tu as mal quand j'appuie là ? Et là ?

La sorcière appliqua ses mains sur divers endroits mais jamais il ne dit avoir mal. Harry s'emporta.

- Drago, c'est important ! Avoue si tu as mal.

Il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

- Cesse de trembler Potter. Je n'ai pas mal sauf peut-être à la main.

Il sourit au brun qui retira sa main avec un vague « pardon » gêné.

- Tu n'as rien, soupira de soulagement Katiouchka. Mais nous allons à New York, cette jungle nous en veut.

- Nous allons transplaner ? demanda Harry. Je croyais que nous risquions d'être repérés.

- Il est trop tard, je me suis déjà servie de ma baguette, alors autant quitter cet endroit.

Un peu brusque cet arrêt ? Désolée mais j'ai du mal à découper mon texte en chapitre car j'écris tout d'une traite et je le retravaille ensuite. J'espère ne pas être trop longue pour le prochain chapitre.

Bien sûr vos reviews sont plus que bien venues !


	14. Chapitre 13

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

Note : je suis absolument désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, je vous fais mes plus plates excuses. Le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit et arrive juste après. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

Chapitre 13

- Comment ai-je pu accepter de porter ça ? grogna Drago

- Parce que je te l'ai demandé, sourit Katiouchka

- Il y a quand même des limites !

- Et comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry

- Mal à l'aise et particulièrement stupide.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais je faisais référence à ton…agression.

- Oh, de ce côté-là ça va. Mon ego en a prit un coup mais ce n'est rien par rapport à l'humiliation que je subis en ce moment même.

- Harry ne s'en plaint pas, remarqua la sorcière.

- Je prends sur moi, répondit ce dernier.

- Parce que moi je ne prends pas sur moi ? s'écria le blond. Je te signale que j'ai survécu à l'attaque d'un monstre sanguinaire qui…

- On se dépêche les garçons ! intervint Katiouchka. Notre train part bientôt.

Ils pressèrent le pas. Sur les docks de grosses caisses de bois prêtes à être embarquées étaient entassées. Quelques dockers étaient déjà à la tâche et sur les navires quelques marins s'affairaient à divers travaux.

- Voilà, ça doit être ici.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'enseigne dont la peinture s'écaillait.

- « La sirène mal embouchée » ? Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui, entrez.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un bar sombre et il faut l'avouer plutôt glauque. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Le sol craquait comme le pont d'un navire agité sous le roulis. L'odeur d'après Drago était celle d'une baleine bicéphale en décomposition avancée. Et Harry devait reconnaître que l'odeur de poisson était un peu forte. Quelques marins jouaient aux dés mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir si leur jeu différait de celui moldu car Katiouchka les poussaient déjà vers le comptoir. Le barman était une sorte de gros ours à l'épaisse moustache rousse mais ses petits yeux bleus s'éclairèrent à la vue de la sorcière.

- Katiouchka Majarski ! s'exclama l'homme. Si je pensais un jour te revoir ! Toujours pas décidée à m'épousée ?

- Toujours pas, Alan. Pas tant que tu seras mariée à cette mal embouchée ! J'ai un train à…

- Les gnomes des îles Sakisbima t'ont relâchés ? Il faut dire que tu y avais été un peu fort avec les…

- Hum, je suis un peu pressée là.

- Ce sont tes filles ? Elles sont très mignonnes…

- C'est-à-dire que…

Harry et Drago tentèrent de rester calme. Qu'ils portent des robes de filles passait encore mais qu'on leur dise qu'ils étaient « mignonnes », ils ne fallait pas trop pousser ! Le Serpentard triturait nerveusement sa grande natte blonde nouée par un ruban bleu. Comment avait-il pu accepter de porter une robe bleue bordée de dentelles ? Jamais il n'avait été plus humilié. Il avait cru défaillir quand Katiouchka leur avait expliqué son plan et aucune de ses protestations n'y avait changé quoi que se soi. Harry et lui reconnaissaient que c'était une bonne idée de camouflage mais de là à l'avouer… Harry portait une robe verte assortie à ses yeux, Katiouchka le trouvait absolument superbe. Il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas lui faire avaler sa robe.

- Alan, mon train part dans 3 mn !

- Il fallait le dire plus tôt !

Alan appuya successivement sur six écailles de la sirène dorée qui se trouvait juste derrière le bar. Les yeux de la créature mi-femme mi-poisson s'ouvrirent et elle tira la langue avec un sourire malicieux, laissant apparaître de longues dents. Et dans un grondement le mur du fond s'ouvrit en une large porte laissant apparaître un quai sur lequel s'affairaient tout un tas de sorciers.

- Il fut un temps où cette porte restait constamment ouverte, soupira Alan avec nostalgie. Mais j'ai bon espoir que cela redevienne ainsi, tu sais qu'ils vont rénover la ligne ?

- Oui, ça sera bon pour le commerce.

Katiouchka consulta rapidement l'horloge sur le quai. Il leurs restait très peu de temps.

- Bon, Alan, j'ai été ravie de te revoir mais je dois vraiment y aller.

- Bien sûr, sourit le sorcier, mais n'hésite pas à venir voir un vieil ami. Tu me présenteras mieux tes charmantes filles.

Ils saluèrent le barman et s'élancèrent vers le train. Il était bien loin d'être aussi rutilant que le Poudlard Express. Harry se demanda ce que pouvaient bien faire ses amis. Il espérait qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une situation aussi étrange que la sienne. Déguisé en fille avec Drago Malefoy et poursuivit par la mère de celui-ci qui serait ravie de le livrer à son maître, beaucoup auraient craqués pour moins que cela. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il le faisait tenir. Comment pouvait-il être aussi détendu dans un moment pareil ? Par ailleurs il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses amis. Il les savait pleins de ressources. Hermione avait son implacable intelligence et le détachement de Ron lui permettait de prendre du recul dans n'importe quelle situation critique. Et Dumbledore devait veiller au grain. Le sorcier les avait écarté lui et Drago de l'école et du pays pour avoir un problème de moins à gérer. Ca avait été la décision la plus sage à prendre et Harry le comprenait. Seulement il avait toujours été avec ses amis quand ça allait mal. Là chacun devrait se débrouiller seul.

Le Gryffondor chassa ses pensées et suivit Kat' et Drago dans le train à la recherche de leur wagon.

Ca doit être ici, annonça la sorcière en ouvrant un compartiment dont le numéro était à moitié effacé. C'est…coquet.

Si des rideaux poussiéreux et des couchettes miteuses peuvent l'être, répondit Drago.

Ok ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais nous devrions y être en sécurité.

Bien sûr, les seules créatures capables de vivre là sont les fantômes et les Mangemorts alors nous devrions être tranquille.

Katiouchka le foudroya du regard et sortit après un rapide « Je vais inspecter les lieux, ne bougez pas de là. »

Tu y as été un peu fort, reprit Harry quand ils furent seuls. Elle fait tout ça pour notre bien.

Notre bien ? Tu as vu ce qu'on porte et dans quoi on doit voyager ? Ce train va prendre l'eau de toute part dès qu'il entrera dans l'océan !

Harry ne comprenait pas ce subit retour en arrière dans le comportement de son camarde. Il se conduisait à nouveau comme un petit imbécile.

Aurais-tu peur Malfoy ? Tu ne sais pas nager ?

Ta gueule Potter. Je pense juste que si Snape était là nous ne serions pas dans pareille situation.

Mais il n'est pas là ! Il nous a abandonné ! Kat' fait de son mieux en son absence et si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à partir !

Et pour aller où ? Si tu es si malin dis moi où je peux aller ! Chez mes parents ? Ou chez mon traître de parrain ?

Harry avait touché au problème. Voilà ce qui tracassait Drago. Sans Snape il se retrouvait à nouveau seul.

Tu ne penses pas qu'il va revenir ?

Non, il faut voir les choses en face. C'est trop tard maintenant, il ne reviendra pas.

Le train se mit en mouvement. Les secousses faisaient trembler le train comme une énorme machine à laver. Il prit peu à peu de la vitesse et durant tout ce temps les deux adolescents étaient à la fenêtre, silencieux, à regarder le paysage disparaître et le fond de la mer apparaître.

Je n'aime pas Snape, commença Harry, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse t'abandonner comme ça.

Moi je le sais capable du pire.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. Ce dernier la retira violemment.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Potter.

Ma pitié ? Non, je n'aurais jamais pitié d'un petit imbécile comme toi.

Harry avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, il reprit.

Mais que dirait-tu de mon amitié ?

Drago ouvrait grands les yeux d'étonnement. Harry se mit à rire et le blond se renfrogna.

Je parle sérieusement Drago.

On ne dirait pas ! Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi.

C'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi la personne la plus inconstante que je connaisse ?!

Drago sourit et Harry en fut heureux. Il détestait plus que tout voir les gens tristes, même Malefoy.

A notre âge, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de nous comporter comme des gamins, suggéra Drago.

A notre âge ? Tu penses avoir quel âge grand-père ?! répondit Harry et, s'emparant d'un oreiller sur une couchette, l'envoya sur le blond.

Hé ! Tu vas décoiffer ma merveilleuse natte! s'écria Drago en lui renvoyant le projectile.

La bataille qui s'en suivit fut des plus animées. Les évènements se succédaient rapidement dans la confusion. Au final les deux garçons étaient étendus essoufflés à même le sol. Plus aucun drap ni oreiller ne se trouvait sur les couchettes et ils traînaient un peu partout dans un véritable bazard.

Je commence à avoir faim, dit Harry.

Tu ne fais que manger !

Et alors ? Je me dépense donc je mange, c'est normal.

Il va falloir faire attention à ce que tu manges, répondit Drago en s'asseyant pour tenter de renouer ses cheveux. Une véritable jeune fille fait attention à sa ligne.

Tu oublies que nous ne sommes pas de véritables jeunes filles. Attends, je vais t'aider.

Harry s'assit derrière Drago et entreprit de lui renouer les cheveux. C'était agréable de passer ses mains dans la longue chevelure blonde du garçon. Et après le combat amical qu'ils avaient menés, une pause n'était pas superflue. La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement sur une Kat' étonnée.

Mais… Mais c'est quoi ce chantier ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Nous ? Rien, sourit Harry. Comme si des filles pouvaient mettre un tel chantier !

Si elles le peuvent, continua Drago, pour des fringues ou un mec !!!

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

Je vois que vous vous amusez bien. Je venais voir ce que vous vouliez manger. J'ai repéré le wagon restaurant.

Je t'accompagne, dit Drago, enfin…si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Bien sûr que non. A tout de suite Harry.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir désert. Les lampes à la lueur jaunâtre et le fond de la mer bleu sombre donnaient une ambiance quelque peu glauque.

Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, commença Drago. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Tu te démènes pour nous alors merci.

C'est normal voyons. Qui serais-je si je vous laissais dans pareille situation ?

Snape.

Oui, bon, ça c'est un problème que je règlerais plus tard. Je peux t'assurer que quand je l'aurais retrouvé je lui ferais regretter son départ.

Je te fais confiance !

Le voyage se passa bien. Le train était quasiment vide de tout voyageur mais la sorcière restait sur ses gardes. La nourriture n'était pas trop mauvaise et Drago parvint même à ne faire aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

Au petit matin le train commença sa remontée vers la surface. Drago et Harry étaient à la fenêtre de leur compartiment, enroulés dans leurs draps après une nuit presque calme, pour admirer les derniers poissons et les premiers oiseaux. La nuit n'avait pas été aussi calme que l'aurait voulu la sorcière. Les deux garçons s'étaient chamaillé comme des amis de toujours. Et si Katiouchka était ravie de cette nouvelle relation elle aurait préféré qu'ils dorment comme les bébés qu'ils n'étaient plus.

On arrive quand ? demanda Harry pour la centième fois.

Dans deux heures. Tu n'as pas de montre ?

Je l'ai perdue…au Brésil je crois. Et il n'y en avait pas dans ma panoplie de fille.

Mais il y avait de sublimes rubans pour les cheveux, sourit Drago, et c'est le plus important !

Vivement qu'on arrive et qu'on les enlève, soupira Harry.

Dès que nous aurons quitté les abords immédiats du train vous retrouverez vos vêtements habituels, sourit Kat'.

Peu avant midi le train accosta à Londres après avoir remonté la Tamise. Les trois sorciers purent constater combien effectivement le train était vide. N'avaient voyagé avec eux que deux grands-mères aux manteaux élimés, un vieil homme à la barbe à moitié brûlée et une famille nombreuse où les enfants braillaient comme rarement Katiouchka avait entendu brailler. Il y avait aussi trois hommes portant des costumes moldus parfaits, sans la moindre étrangeté et deux fillettes qui avaient l'air de partir pour un long voyage. Katiouchka et les deux garçons quittèrent rapidement le reste du groupe pour se noyer dans la masse des Londoniens. En ce début de mois de janvier l'air était particulièrement glacé et les gens marchaient rapidement emmitouflés dans d'épais manteaux. En un tour de baguette Katiouchka fit disparaître les robes des deux garçons pour les vêtir de vêtements chauds et de longues capes d'hiver.

La guerre n'est pas encore parvenue jusqu'aux moldus ? s'étonna Drago.

Quelques évènements isolés seulement mais ils ne voient rien. On ne voit que ce que l'on veut voir. Venez, le ministère est par là.

Harry reconnaissait les bâtiments qu'ils avaient pu voir l'année précédente en compagnie de Mr Weasley puis en fin d'année. Le pub avait la même allure insalubre et le ministère de la Magie à côté était tout aussi peu impressionnant. Ils entrèrent dans la vieille cabine téléphonique rouge encore plus vandalisée si c'était possible que dans son souvenir.

Alors, voyons, réfléchit Katiouchka, le code…

Je le connais si tu veux, proposa Harry.

Le nouveau ? Ils l'ont changé depuis l'année dernière. Alors, deux…trois…neuf, quatre, zéro.

Comme Harry s'y attendait la même voix féminine et peu engageante répondit.

Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez décliner vos noms, prénoms et la raison de votre venue.

Majarsky Katiouchka, Malefoy Drago et Potter Harry. Nous venons sauver un vieil ami.

Merci. Veuillez prendre vos badges et les mettre à vos robes.

Trois badges en métal à leurs noms tombèrent du poste de téléphone puis la cabine s'enfonça dans le sol pour atteindre, enfin, le Ministère. Les sorciers du Ministères étaient pressés, affairés à tenter de gérer l'actuelle situation du monde sorcier. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à la sorcière et aux deux garçons, semblant les ignorer même.

Je n'aime pas ça, confia à voix basse Katiouchka aux deux adolescents. Restez sur vos gardes.

Harry les guida jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait le voile. Rien n'avait changé, les traces du combat avaient été enlevées mais à part cela rien n'avait changé. Il ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle en voyant le voile. Il revit le visage de Sirius quelques instants avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Drago posa sa main sur son épaule et cela l'apaisa quelque peu.

Ca va aller, lui assura le Serpentard.

Harry sourit et Drago s'écarta. Katiouchka s'approcha et lui tendit le collier contenant le fragment d'âme.

Moi ? Tu ne veux pas le faire ?

Non, c'est à toi que revient cet honneur. Tu n'as qu'à tendre ton bras et de lâcher le collier.

Et ensuite ?

Ensuite nous attendons le verdict.

Harry fit quelques pas en direction du voile. Il tendit le bras, le collier brilla légèrement puis disparu dans les ténèbres. Les minutes s'égrainaient dans l'immense sablier posé non loin de là. Harry commençait à perdre patience et espoir. Drago croisait les doigts, cela portait parait-il chance pour les moldus. Katiouchka fermait les yeux et priait tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait de leur venir en aide. Ce serait trop horrible et trop douloureux si elle s'était trompée. Un quart d'heure s'écoula sans qu'il ne se passa rien. Soudain Kat' réagit.

Passe ton bras Harry ! A travers le voile !

Harry s'exécuta prestement. Il sentit alors une main maigre s'agripper à la sienne et le tirer à l'intérieur. Drago accouru et le retint par la taille.

C'est Sirius ! s'écria la sorcière.

A son tour elle vint aider Harry et bientôt un homme maigre et sale ressortit du voile. Harry se jeta dans ses bras et ne le lâcha pas avant plusieurs minutes.

Tu m'as fais si peur disait-il entre ses sanglots.

Ha…Harry.

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire, relâchant ainsi la pression qu'il avait accumulée peu à peu. Kat' et Drago regardaient la scène avec émoi. La sorcière versa elle aussi quelques larmes. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry s'éloigna que Sirius la remarqua.

Katiouchka ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que…Comment…

Oh Sirius !

Et la sorcière vint se jeter dans ses bras.

Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis désolée…

Tu n'as rien te reprocher.

Sa voix était rauque et coupée comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis une éternité, ce qui était probablement le cas.

J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. J'aurais dû leur faire comprendre…

Les regrets ne servent à rien, tout ce qui compte est le moment…

Des applaudissements froids vinrent l'interrompre.

Absolument charmant cette petite scène de retrouvaille.

Severus ? Tu nous as enfin rejoint…

Et il n'est pas seul.

Voldemort et deux Mangemorts dont Lucius Malefoy entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce qui se glaça aussitôt. Katiouchka se plaça instinctivement devant Harry et Drago. La situation était absolument critique. Drago n'avait plus de baguette, Sirius n'était pas vraiment en état de se servir de la sienne. En somme seuls Harry et elle pouvaient faire quelque chose, s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose contre Voldemort. Il restait encore Severus. Il pouvait peut-être les sortir de là. Il fallait gagner du temps.

Que voulez-vous ? siffla t-elle.

Potter, je ne veux que lui. Par contre il est possible que Lucius souhaite vous voir mourir, Melle Majarsky.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

La sorcière tenta de calmer ses mains qui tremblaient. Cette confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était cauchemardesque et elle se demanda comment elle ne s'était pas encore évanouie. La réponse était presque trop simple, elle avait encore de l'espoir. Severus était là, il savait probablement quoi faire.

Ne m'oubliez pas, dit Sirius dans un râle, je suis toujours là. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

Vous ? Résidu de cadavre, Severus aura tôt fait de vous régler votre compte. Il ne rêve que de ça.

Résidu de cadavre ? Je vous retourne le compliment !

Katiouchka accusa un choc. Severus n'était pas là pour les sauver ? Comment…comment était-ce possible ? Il avait trahi à nouveau. Cela ne semblait étonner personne sauf elle. Drago avait un air si détaché qu'on eut dit qu'il était prit de folie. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'avait pas plus d'importance que s'il regardait la télévision, pour peu qu'il eut connu la télévision. Harry s'en aperçut, prit en compte cette information mais ne bougea pas.

Severus ? parvint à dire Kat'. Pourquoi ?

Cessons ces bavardages inutiles ! la coupa Voldemort. Potter, j'attends. Vous restez là sans bouger, avez-vous oublié qui a tué vos parents ?

Harry fit un pas en avant et Kat' tenta de la retenir mais en vain. Il était clair que le garçon souhaitait se venger à ce moment là. Elle comprit qu'aucun argument n'y ferrait. Elle-même ne souhaitait que la mort de Lucius. Elle vit un éclair de fureur et de folie dans les yeux d'Harry.

Je n'aurais de répit que lorsque votre sang s'épanchera à mes pieds !

Et Harry se jeta sur Voldemort. Ce fut le signal qu'attendaient les Mangemorts pour attaquer. Drago, démuni de toute baguette évitait les sorts et tentait de jeter les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main sur son agresseur. Sirius se démenait mais la fatigue rendait ses muscles quasiment inactifs. Les sorts qu'il lançait étaient faibles par rapport à ceux de Severus. A ce rythme il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Severus semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ce combat, comme un chat avec sa proie. Katiouchka quant à elle, parait tant bien que mal les sorts de Lucius mais la différence de niveau était énorme. Jamais elle n'atteindrait son niveau et elle le savait depuis longtemps.

Harry s'en sortait tout aussi bien avec Voldemort. La haine l'aveuglait complètement et il combattait sans réfléchir, dans le seul but de faire souffrir son adversaire autant qu'il avait souffert par sa faute. Après quelques minutes à peine de combat de bilan était mauvais. Sirius avait tout le côté droit du corps incapable de faire un mouvement, Drago avait le dos en sang, Katiouchka avait perdu l'usage de la vue pour son œil gauche et ses jambes étaient lacérées de milles lames et Harry était gravement brûlé sur tout le buste.

Katiouchka tentait de rester concentrée sur cet homme qui lui avait et qui lui faisait tant de mal. Jamais cela ne finirait, ou si cela finissait ce ne serait que par sa mort à elle. Soudain, le corps Sirius assommé atterri à ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux vers Severus, oubliant Lucius momentanément.

Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je te faisais confiance !

A d'autres ! Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour cet imbécile !

Je t'ai attendu tu sais ? Je n'ai pas cessé de d'attendre.

La sorcière, du seul œil valide qui lui restait, regarda Lucius. Il attendait avec calme la fin de la discussion et le moment opportun pour l'expédier dans l'autre monde. Severus quant à lui semblait décontenancé. Katiouchka le regarda et fut prise d'une tristesse qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé.

STUPEFIX !

Katiouchka s'était retournée et, aussi vive que le vif d'or, avec stupéfixé le Mangemort qui en avait après Drago. Les deux Mangemorts n'avaient pas fait le moindre geste.

Bien joué Katiouchka, sourit Lucius, mais il en faudra bien plus pour te sauver.

Hahaha ! Parce que tu crois que j'ai encore la prétention d'espérer me sauver ? Enfin, regarde mes troupes, nous ne nous battons que pour l'honneur. Parce que nous nous battons pour ce en quoi nous croyons et nous nous y tenons !

Et vous allez mourir pour cela aussi !

Je ne parierais pas mon chapeau là-dessus, dit une voix grave au fond de la pièce.

Dumbledore ! s'écria la sorcière.

Le vieux sorcier semblait mal en point. Le bas de sa robe était brûlé, ses épaules étaient lacérées et une large entaille lui barrait le visage. Malgré cela il gardait un air fier et puissant. Le poids qui écrasait Katiouchka depuis l'arrivée des Mangemorts et de leur maître sembla se soulever un peu.

Harry, toujours aveuglé par sa rancœur et sa haine, n'observait pas se qu'il se passait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Combattant dans le coin le plus sombre, son seul objectif et soucis était Voldemort. Il l'aurait ce soir ou il mourrait. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre issue. Il était couvert de blessure mais il ne ressentait absolument rien. Il était anesthésié contre toute douleur physique. Ce n'est que lorsque Drago passa dans son champ de vision, derrière Voldemort, qu'il le remarqua. Drago était seul, aucun Mangemort ne l'attaquait mais Harry n'y pensa même pas. Ils échangèrent un bref regard que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nota pas. Il n'avait pas même noté la présence du blond tant lui aussi était concentré sur ce combat. Cela devait être LE combat, celui qui assiérait son pouvoir sur le monde sorcier. Avec la mort du garçon tout espoir quitterait ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait perdre. D'ailleurs sa victoire était courue d'avance. Il n'avait quasiment aucune blessure et le garçon était au bord de la mort.

Le regard qu'échangèrent Drago et Harry ne dura qu'un centième de seconde mais ce temps, si bref soit-il, leur suffit pour se dire tout se qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé se dire.

Allez Potter, est-ce tout ce dont vous êtes capable ?

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de rire d'un rire presque dément. D'un ton méprisant il lui répondit :

Non, je suis capable de bien pire.

Et Harry, lâchant sa baguette, se rua sur Voldemort. C'est le moment qu'attendait Drago pour s'allonger sur le sol. Le sorcier trébucha, perdit l'équilibre et bascula dans les tréfonds obscurs du voile juste derrière lui. Harry, au dernier moment, fut retenu de cette même chute par Drago. Durant plusieurs minutes le Serpentard ne le lâcha pas. Ils ne pensaient pas aux autres ou ne voulaient pas y penser. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir. S'il leur était arrivé malheur ils ne pourraient pas y survivre. Seul comptait pour le moment ce corps serré contre le leur.

Harry ?!

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était encore dans ce maudit ministère. Drago s'était assoupi dans ses bras. Il sourit quand il vit sa marraine, son sourire redoubla quand il vit à ses côtés son parrain. Les larmes de joies ne coulaient même pas tant il était exténué.

Comment ? bredouilla t-il.

Les deux sorciers s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître Dumbledore.

Il est temps d'y aller, dit-il d'une voix douce. J'en connais deux qui trépignent d'impatience de te revoir.

Vraiment ? Ron et Hermione vont bien ?

Oui, rassure-toi. Ils ont vaillamment combattu et s'en sont sortis sans dommage.

Je le savais…

Et Harry sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.


	15. Chapitre 14

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : une chose ne changera jamais les personnages de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tire aucun profit.

Note : merci de m'avoir lu jusque là, ça a été très encourageant pour moi. Cette histoire se fini ici et j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié. Encore merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews.

Chapitre 14 :

Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller Ron !

Mais ça fait trois jours qu'il dort !

Et alors ?

Lorsqu'Harry s'éveilla et entrouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer. Voilà une chose qui ne changerait pas et il en était heureux.

S'il dort c'est qu'il en a besoin, continua la jeune fille.

Si je dormais, rectifia Harry.

Ils échangèrent les malheureusement trop habituelles embrassades qui suivent les réveils d'Harry à l'infirmerie. Harry ressentait à présent les blessures que lui avait infligé Voldemort. Son torse était enroulé dans d'épais bandages blancs et les étreintes d'Hermione accentuaient un peu la douleur mais le bonheur de la retrouver elle et Ron valait bien ça. L'infirmerie de l'école était pleine de monde d'après ce que pouvait entendre Harry. Tout autours de son lit s'accumulaient une masse telle de présents qu'il était difficile de s'approcher de lui.

Où est Kat' ? finit par demander Harry.

Elle est à côté, répondit Hermione, mais elle n'est pas encore réveillée.

Ron et Hermione aidèrent Harry à se lever, ses jambes le soutenaient à peine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le rideau blanc qui protégeait son lit et qu'il sortit le silence retomba sur l'infirmerie. Il y avait là la plupart des professeurs de l'école, en tant que patient ou non. L'étendue des dégâts était énorme. Harry reconnu aussi de nombreux élèves qu'il avait plus ou moins fréquenté. Ils semblaient eux aussi dans un état peu engageant. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit conscience qu'Hermione et Ron étaient blessés. Le rouquin boitait et Harry ne doutait pas que ses jambes devaient être gravement touchées et Hermione avaient de larges hématomes sur les bras et d'autres dans le cou, le reste de son corps devait tout autant en être recouvert.

Alors que le trio s'avançait vers ce qu'Harry supposait être le lit de sa marraine les personnes présentes le remerciaient silencieusement avec un air las. Le temps de la joie n'était pas encore venu, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire après cette épreuve. Mais Harry pu lire une reconnaissance telle dans leurs regards qu'il n'en demandait pas plus. Il comprit que sa « fuite » lui avait évité bien des souffrances.

Hermione tira le rideau d'un lit et Harry pu voir sa marraine endormie veillée par Sirius. Le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras. Ron et Hermione préférèrent les laisser seuls.

Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Sirius d'une voix douce.

Pas trop mal, j'ai quelques douleurs à l'abdomen mais ça va.

Pour quelqu'un qui s'est battu contre Lord Voldemort tu es plutôt en forme.

Il n'est pas réapparu ? Il est resté de l'autre côté ?

Oui et des sorciers sont postés jours et nuits pour empêcher quiconque d'en ressortir. Et même si quelqu'un possède une part de son âme maléfique la balance ne pèserait pas du bon côté.

Tu étais au courant lorsque tu étais derrière le voile ?

Non, je n'ai été conscient que lorsque j'ai pu revenir, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors comment as-tu su ?

Drago nous a tout expliqué.

Il va bien ?

Il donne un coup de main là où l'on a besoin de lui. C'est un chouette garçon, bien différent de son père. Il est venu très régulièrement à ton chevet, tu sais.

Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre.

Tu es sûr ?

Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Je pensais t'avoir perdu à jamais alors…

Harry s'assit en bordure de lit, prit de vertiges.

Et Kat' ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore réveillée ?

Nous ne savons pas trop. En théorie elle devrait déjà l'être. Elle a définitivement perdu la vue pour son œil gauche et elle devrait pouvoir marcher d'ici quelques temps malgré de profondes lacérations. Mais rien qui ne l'empêche de se réveiller. Je ne comprends pas.

Peut-être est-ce un autre problème…

Que veux-tu dire ?

Je…je ne sais pas trop. Kat' est assez étrange alors…

Harry ne souhaitait pas aller au fond de sa pensée. C'était hautement improbable qu'elle se mette dans cet état pour cela. Lucius avait dû lui lancer un sort que personne n'avait détecté. Elle allait se rétablir, il en était sûr.

Voldemort nous a retrouvé au Ministère grâce à Snape ?

Oui, il ne vous attendait pas aussi tôt et l'Ordre non plus.

Dumbledore était au courant de notre retour ?

C'est ce que j'ai compris. Ils ont mis du temps à vous rejoindre car Voldemort avait placé des dizaines de Mangemorts et de Loups garous sur leur chemin.

C'est pour ça qu'on est entré aussi facilement, ils nous ont piégé à l'intérieur.

L'Ordre a été prit au dépourvu, ils ont débarqué là bas en toute hâte. Tes amis se sont battus jusqu'à l'épuisement en tentant de te rejoindre. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire Hermione et Ron auraient écrasés à eux seuls une dizaine de mangemorts et loups garous.

Harry songea au danger qu'il avait fait courir à ses amis. Méritait-il tout ça ?

Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si Snape n'avait pas été là, grimaça Harry.

Ca c'est vrai ! Ce vieux Snivellus nous aura bien aidé sur ce coup !

Aider ? Il a rejoint son abominable maître et tu dis qu'il nous a aidé ?!

Sirius se gratta le menton à la barbe naissante.

C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tout suivi…

Tu veux dire à quel moment ? Quand je combattais Voldemort ou quand je me remettais de ce combat ?

Ne sois pas si cynique Harry. Ca n'a été simple pour personne.

Je trouve au contraire que c'était assez simple pour Snape de nous abandonner.

Drago lui a pardonné.

Je…vraiment ? Bon, alors raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Si j'ai bien compris Snape a bien souhaité vous quitter quand Katiouchka a décidé de venir me sauver mais ce n'était pas pour Le rejoindre.

Alors pourquoi ?

Je…ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te le dire. Toujours est-il qu'il a retrouvé Dumbledore et que celui-ci lui a ordonné de retourner auprès de Voldemort. Snape se doutait du trajet qu'allait prendre Katy et surtout il a révélé aux deux parties où vous alliez.

Mais nous sommes revenus trop vite.

Oui…

Katiouchka bougea dans son lit et les deux sorciers s'approchèrent d'elle.

Kat' ! Kat', c'est Harry.

Je ne sais même pas si elle t'entends.

Je…

Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il ne pouvait se montrer aussi faible, surtout devant Sirius. Il prit donc la fuite. Il courut sans regarder devant lui où il allait où qui il croisait. Hermione retint Ron de le suivre, leur ami avait besoin d'être tranquille.

Harry se retrouva devant le tableau menant à la cuisine, presque machinalement il y entra. Il se demanda ce que pouvaient préparer les elfes de maison par temps de guerre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il appela Dobby mais personne ne vint.

Ils ne sont plus là, répondit une voix au fin fond de la cuisine dans un coin qu'Harry savait être le sellier.

Drago ?

Le Serpentard s'approcha un peu timidement malgré sa démarche qui se voulait sûre. Il ne portait aucune trace visible de son combat mais Harry avait vu son dos ensanglanté et se doutait qu'il devait avoir encore des séquelles.

Où sont les elfes de maison ?

Ils ont fuient. En temps de danger et si leur maître le leur ordonne ils ont le droit de partir se cacher. On dit qu'ils vont dans leur pays, au Nord. Quelques uns y vivraient libres. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, d'ici quelques jours tout au plus.

Drago était mal à l'aise. Harry l'avait sentit.

Katiouchka n'est pas encore réveillée ?

Non, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

Je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas tarder à nous revenir. Et je peux parier que la première chose qu'elle ferra sera de passer le savon du siècle à Snape !

Harry se mit à rire mais au fond de lui il n'y croyait pas.

Tu sais pourquoi il a trahi Voldemort, n'est pas ?

Harry, je…

Tu le sais, oui ou non ?

Oui et je crois que toi aussi.

Allons le trouver, je pense qu'il pourra nous aider.

Nous aider ? Mais à quoi ? Harry ! Reviens !

Potter, jamais je ne ferrais une telle chose ! Vous délirez !

Je n'ai jamais été plus lucide, _professeur_.

Drago, Harry et leur professeur se trouvaient autours du lit de Katiouchka, toujours dans un sommeil profond.

Je me demande où vous êtes allé chercher une idée pareille !

A votre avis ?!

Chut ! intervint Drago. Nous sommes dans une infirmerie je vous rappelle.

Nous allons vous attendre dehors. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée.

Quoi ?! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'éliminer Voldemort et qui peut toujours témoigner de votre traîtrise.

Vous n'oseriez pas Potter ?!

Vous voulez parier ?

Harry sourit d'un air narquois et sortit, suivi de Drago.

Ca ne marchera jamais, dit Drago.

Si ça ne fonctionne pas il n'y aura plus qu'à attendre. Mais nous aurons tenté le coup.

Snape commença par faire les cent pas autours du lit de la sorcière. L'idée du garçon était du pur délire, comme si cela pouvait fonctionner. Oui, c'était absurde. Il s'assit sur la chaise près du chevet de Katiouchka. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Un large bandage recouvrait son œil gauche. Il savait qu'elle ne verrait jamais plus de cet œil. Il lui faudrait un moment aussi avant de marcher à nouveau, enfin si elle se réveillait. Il secoua la tête. Elle allait guérir. Elle ne pouvait partir comme cela, c'était impossible.

Il se mit à lui parler, sans trop y réfléchir, extériorisant simplement ses pensées sans s'en rendre compte.

Je me souviens du premier jour où je t'ai vu. J'ai oublié bon nombre de ceux qui suivirent mais de celui là je m'en souviens. C'était au banquet d'Halloween, lors de notre première année. Tu étais à ta table, au milieu de tes amis. Tu as toujours eu des tas d'amis. Et tu t'es mise à rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce rire m'a marqué. Il résonnait étrangement dans la grande salle, c'était très agréable à entendre.

Severus se reprit.

Enfin je…c'était il y a longtemps. C'est maintenant que Potter a besoin de toi. Il voudrait que tu réveilles. Je ne dis pas que personne ne veut te voir réveillée, il y a plein de gens. Drago, Dumbledore, Granger, la famille Weasley au grand complet…et Black…Tu l'as sauvé alors faudrait peut-être rester avec lui maintenant.

Il soupira avant de continuer.

Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler aux gens. J'en suis presque à t'engueuler. Toi tu sais communiquer, tu comprends les gens. Pas toujours mais la plupart du temps. Si…si seulement tu avais réussi à me comprendre. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je t'en prie reviens nous. Cesse de fuir.

Severus se leva et regarda la sorcière étendue. Elle était magnifique, les années n'avaient fait que l'embellir. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Severus ?

Le sorcier se retourna vivement. Il accourut à son chevet et osa la serrer dans ses bras. Il la sentit frissonner.

Severus, je croyais t'avoir perdu…

C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu ne te réveillais pas…

Il s'écarta un peu de Katiouchka.

Tu as…entendu ce que j'ai dis ?

Pas un seul mot, sourit Kat'. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Je…non pas grand-chose en réalité.

Dommage, murmura la sorcière.

Pardon ?

Non rien, j'ai dû me tromper.

Je vais dire aux autres que tu es réveillée alors.

Attends ! Je voulais savoir…tu ne nous as pas trahi, ça tu l'as dis mais…pourquoi ?

Tu ne perds pas le nord à ce que je vois. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le savoir ?

La curiosité et…l'espoir.

L'espoir ?

Laisse tomber. Est-ce pour Lily ? Je sais ce que tu ressentais pour elle. C'est tout aussi dur pour moi d'en parler mais est-ce pour elle que tu as quitté Voldemort ?

C'est donc ce que tu crois.

Oui mais ce n'est pas ce que j'espère.

Que dois-je comprendre ?

Katiouchka se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin presque enfantin. Le sorcier aurait reconnu entre mille ce rire, le tout premier.

Severus nous sommes trop vieux pour jouer à cela.

Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Severus répondit à son baiser avec passion. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin elle se blottit contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, oubliant à cet instant le reste du monde et lui murmura « je t'aime ».

J'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais.

Hum, ce n'est pas très conventionnel comme réponse, sourit Severus.

Katiouchka se releva et le regarda dans les yeux.

Parce que je suis conventionnelle ?

Ce fut au tour du sorcier de se mettre à rire. Katiouchka se demanda si elle l'avait même jamais entendu rire. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant d'ajouter :

Je t'aime.

J'ai du mal à le croire…

Est-ce que cela te convaincrait ?

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau avec tout autant d'ardeur que la première fois. Le rideau s'ouvrit alors pour laisser entrer Harry suivit de Drago. Sans se soucier de rien, le brun accourut près de la sorcière.

Kat' ! s'écria t-il en recevant les embrassades de sa marraine. Je suis si content.

Harry, gronda gentiment Drago en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'éloigner, je crois qu'ils étaient occupés.

Et alors ? J'étais inquiet.

Inquiet ou pas tu as perdu ton pari.

Je n'ai pas perdu ! Ma notion de « passer un savon » est différente c'est tout !

Et qu'elle est ta définition ?

Harry enroula ses bras autours de la taille du Serpentard et l'embrassa avec fougue. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, Kat' sourit comme pour dire « Et oui, c'est la vie. ». Harry s'éloigna légèrement, laissant un Drago rouge et un peu essoufflé, reprit :

Je crois que cela serait une bonne définition !

The End


End file.
